Saiyan Princess
by lentarthurk14
Summary: Bulma is a Saiyan Princess, Vegeta decides to take her captive. She's his new challenge, can he tame her? or will she be too much for the Saiyan Prince to handle? Rated for language and later chapters.
1. First impressions are important

**Alright so Bulma is a Saiyan Princess, not the main royal family, but other royalty alright just go with it. Vegeta has taken her as his own personal prisoner, she is not to return to her kingdom until he tells her to. There will be cursing and Lemons later. If you don't like the twist on the story, or anything involved, then don't read it. It's really simple. This is my second Fanfiction, don't be too harsh but i'd love some feedback. R+R please and enojoy it!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a rather gloomy day. For more than one person, Bulma looked out the window of her room and sighed in frustration. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. She hadn't always been a prisoner to the Prince and his delusions. However much she intrigued him, or he her, she didn't think he would ever do something like this. She was somewhat flattered, and a whole lot annoyed. She was not a piece of chattel, an object of his possession, which he could do what he wanted with, when. Thinking back to her days at home made her smile slightly, it was late and Bulma was tired. However she couldn't bring herself to sleep, instead she just daydreamed about when she wasn't there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Three Weeks Prior OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bulma! You will go to this event! The royal family will be here and you need to make a good impression with the Prince!" Bulma's mother was yelling at her.

For a Saiyan, Bulma was more stubborn than a lot of them. She had an attitude and she knew it. It was because she was always different from the rest. Her blue hair wasn't normal for a Saiyan, but she didn't care what anyone else thought about her, she knew she was beautiful and most of the men around couldn't help but stare at her all the time. She was desirable and she knew it.

Bulma rolled her eyes and glanced over at her mother, interrupting her training for the second time that morning

"Fine, stop interrupting me I'll go to this damn thing. Just let me finish my morning routine," she could almost feel her mother's smile from where she was. It was just a party, no big deal….right?

The rest of the day went off rather well, no interruptions, no one telling her to start acting more like the royalty she was. She had sometime before the party her parents were putting on. So she went and took a bath, getting her clean and de-stressing her from everything she had to deal with. Getting out of the now warm water she slipped her robe on and walked into her room.

"What am I going to wear? It's formal but it's not like a battle or training…so like meeting with my father 'officially' then?" shaking her head she walked into her closet. She had more clothes than the entire planet combined, and could never find anything to wear.

Finally she settled on a dark blue Saiyan attire dress. It was long and flowy, with a rip down the side of it, where her leg was. She nodded, formal enough for the party, and flexible enough to slip right out of when the party was over, she didn't plan on staying long. Why even have the party? Oh yes that's right, one of the only celebrations they had ever was on this day, when the Saiyans had finally gotten rid of their biggest enemy. Bulma fixed her straps and blew her bangs out of her face. She'd just go downstairs now and save herself the trouble later. She had a bad feeling about all this, but just set the thoughts aside, she was a Saiyan and a tough elite warrior. She'd be fine, no matter what it was.

Bulma walked down the staircase and looked around, the room was beautiful and she smiled inwardly, she'd always loved the big party ball room, especially all lit up and decorated. She walked silently over to the window, looking outside at the setting sun and closed her eyes once more; she was content to stay right there when someone interrupted her

"Princess, aren't you going to join your parents to greet everyone?" it was a servant.

"Yes…I'll be right there." She looked out the window right as the sun was gone and swiftly turned and went to where her parents were.

They weren't the biggest royal family on planet Vegeta. But they were one of the most successful and most well known. They were known as the smart Saiyan family, they made inventions that greatly benefited the Saiyan race. Bulma was very intelligent, as well as strong. But she really just wanted to be the smart one, being strong was a lot of work.

She stepped up next to her mother and had to block some of the bright light out of her face with her arm; after the light of the ship went down she put her arm down and fixed her hair. It always got messed up around spaceships. She didn't notice most of the guests, her best friend, ChiChi who was already married came with her husband Goku. That story was one of struggle and lots and lots of yelling.

One set of people she did notice was the King of the planet. King Vegeta and his son, who he selfishly and arrogantly named after himself, Prince Vegeta was something to look at. She looked him up and down once, and then went back to not being interested in anyone. The Royals came over and Bulma and her family bowed slightly as they went by. Bulma glanced at Prince Vegeta over her shoulder; he was glancing back at her as well. She pretended to fix her hair and went back to not looking at him.

'Hmm he's an interesting one. Maybe I do want to introduce myself to him.' she thought to herself before smiling slightly. The rest of the guests just made her want to run to her side of the castle and never come back down from her room. As the last of them got there she let out a relieved breath and went into the room. She found her best friend and they sat and talked for a while. Mostly catching up, but Bulma was more interested in the mysterious Prince from before, she kept looking around nonchalantly for him.

"Bulma?" ChiChi couldn't seem to keep her attention for more than a minute.

"Yeah?" Bulma looked back at her with a look that said she was only listening for the next thirty seconds then she was done.

"Goku and I had a son. He's almost five now." Chichi said and hoped her sister heard her.

"Really? Has it been that long since I've seen you?" Bulma frowned lightly

"Not quite. We saw you last year…but Gohan didn't come with us because he was sick….he stayed with Goku's father," ChiChi explained

"But I'd love for one of these days you to come over and meet him…I mean my parents don't really know about him either but…"

"ChiChi you have to tell them. If they knew they were grandparents they'd let you and Goku come live with us. Please, I'm so bored here by myself, my parents don't let me do anything without an escort, even though I can take care of myself," Bulma sighed slightly frustrated.

"Maybe…but I don't want to risk it you know. I'll just keep it a secret…"

Bulma shrugged and just went back to tuning her out. Sighing she excused herself and got a drink for herself before walking out onto the balcony, away from everyone on the other side of the castle. She almost bumped into someone but gracefully spun around them as they came rushing back inside. She blinked and looked back out onto the balcony. It was the mysterious Prince Vegeta. She blinked and was about to leave when he said

"Halt Woman, what exactly are you doing here?"

Bulma's eye twitched in irritation

"Well I live here, so I can go wherever I want, have a problem with that? And my name is Bulma. Not Woman." She leaned against the wall by the door, looking out at him with a slight glare. It was dark but she could see his outline, he was turned away from her looking down at the castle grounds. Vegeta scoffed

"Don't talk back to me in that voice, stupid woman. I'm the Prince of ALL Saiyans. Not some sad excuse for underling royalty,"

"Wow, you're even more of a jerk than people say. And I thought they were just being mean," she rolled her eyes, quickly drank the rest of her drink and went to walk back inside.

Vegeta was fast, she'd give him that. He appeared in front of her and she backed up a few steps.

"You will not speak to me that way again. Am I understood?" his glare told her that he was a serious and he'd probably practiced that glare in a mirror to get it just right. Bulma simply raised an eyebrow as if to say 'do I care what you think?' and tried to walk past him. He kept blocking her way

"Are you going to move? Or do I have to make you?" she asked irked. He did something that made her even more angry. He laughed at her.

"You? Make me? HA don't make me laugh foolish woman. I'm ten times as strong as any…."

Bulma tuned him out as he ranted still chuckling and snickering about how amazing he was and how she couldn't make him do anything. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He stopped ranting and his eyes widened, he jumped back about ten feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Bulma walked past him and inside, not glancing back at him once.

"How sweet. You moved," she said with a smirk, knowing he could hear her. Vegeta growled. He wasn't expecting that at all.

Bulma looked around, she wasn't interested in anyone else here, not even ChiChi, she really just wanted to go back up to her room. So she did, she walked up the stairs and right before she got to her bedroom her arm was grabbed from behind

"Hey! What do you think you're….!" she stopped when she saw who it was

"Oh it's just Prince Vegeta. Let go of me," she said glaring at him bitterly

He just growled and roughly grasped her arm tighter

"How is it that you, some insignificant woman, can stand up to the most powerful Saiyan on this planet? Do you have a death wish?!"

"Actually, I think you're trying to get under my skin. It's working. Let. Me. Go." Her glare got scarier each passing second.

"You do not tell me what to do!" Vegeta was irritated she thought she was in charge here. He was slightly intrigued, no one had ever dared to speak to him this way, and it was doing multiple things to him. His mind and his body weren't sure what to do with this woman.

"You're in MY house buddy! Now either let me go, or I'm going to use a power only I posses to make you let go!"

Vegeta scoffed

"Pitiful little woman. You don't look strong, or smart, or even pretty! What could you possibly have that I don't? What is this so called 'power'?"

Bulma went slack, instead of being all tensed and pulling away from him, she relaxed and leaned towards him, letting her dress slip down slightly, showing some cleavage, and leaning in her lis close to his ear, she whispered, letting her breath tickle his skin

"Please oh great Prince Vegeta? Won't you let me go?" her voice was sultry and barely above a whisper, she let her eyelashes touch his cheek, barely.

Vegeta shuddered then blushed furiously, he found himself wanting to let her go, gradually his hand left her arm and he was a bit dazed. Bulma straightened up and pulled her dress back up, taking a step back she put a hand on her hip, eyebrow raised.

"W-what…." Vegeta's blush deepened as he cleared his throat and glared at the woman in front of him.

"That's the power of feminine charm…maybe you do have some of that power," Bulma smirked and turned quickly, entered her room, turned slowly so her eyes met his and she shut the door.

Vegeta clenched his fists but couldn't help his small smirk that came to his face. She out smarted him. Twice. That never happened and he took it as a challenge. Maybe she was the thing he needed to stay entertained at his palace. He knew now what he wanted for his birthday that was in a month. Her. He wanted the Saiyan Princess. She was a challenge he was not going to pass up on. He would tame her and then give her back to her stupid home and family. She shouldn't be hard to break for the great Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta walked down the stairs, smirking, he would tell his father if he didn't get the girl he'd burn the entire kingdom to the ground. Prince Vegeta was a serious man, and would not be taken lightly. No one would ask questions. She would be his to do as he pleased with until he released her. Yes a birthday present fit for a king. Which he would soon be.


	2. Kidnapped?

**AHHHH chapter two. Read and enjoy :)**

It was just a week after the party. Bulma was sitting in a corner of the castle no one ever came in, reading her book on inventions. Her father had written it. Being royalty meant you had a lot of free time. She couldn't focus very well that morning. She knew something was coming she just didn't know what, sighing in frustration she flew out of the window and landed in the garden just below. She'd always loved the gardens. After an hour or so of her staring at all the flowers, classifying them by their color and name, she was called back to reality by her mother.

"Bulma!" her mother called her, her voice was shaky and she sounded distressed. Bulma frowned and walked over to her

"What's wrong?"

"Oh Bulma dear…you need to come with me…King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta are coming here in an hour…I don't know what they want but they asked to see you and your father and I….let's go get ready," She could tell her mother wasn't herself by the way her voice shook.

Bulma got ready, in her favorite outfit. It was Dark blue and really brought out her eyes. Another thing that made her different, her eyes instead of the black or dark brown were a dark blue. She was different. She had been her whole life. Sighing she took one last look in the mirror on her wall. Not too tight, but not too loose. It could be used in battle times or for a formal meeting with the King and his son. Nodding to herself she walked down to the throne room. Her father and Mother were looking at each other with concern, standing by the window; waiting for what they thought would be bad news.

Bulma went and stood on the opposite side of the room. The trumpets sounded and the dreaded moment arrived, the Prince and the King had arrived. The family of smaller royals walked to the door and bowed as they entered the room. Vegeta looked at saw Bulma; he smirked and stood next to his father.

"King Vegeta, sir, what exactly is this about?" Bulma's father was not a nervous man. He was calm and collected and very wise.

"As you should know, my son's birthday is a month from today. He has requested something. And has promised to do terrible things if he doesn't get it,"

Bulma's eyes widened slightly, looking at the Prince who was just standing there, calmly, smirking at her. His eyes didn't leave hers as his father explained what was going on.

"He wants the Princess. And he is my son, so he gets whatever he wants. I tried to refuse him, but he's threatened to destroy your entire kingdom if you refuse," the King looked bored, like he just wanted to get home and eat a good sandwich.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and glared intensely

"No way in hell I'm going with you!"

"Bulma! Behave yourself!" he mother was scolding her quietly.

"You're just going to let him take me? He's a spoiled brat who just wants to use me as a toy! I'm not going. Destroy the kingdom; It'd be better than having to look at him one more second," she turned to walk away when she heard him chuckle and say

"Well I guess you won't mind me destroying a family…that you might just know. Some buffoon named ChiChi and her idiot husband that I know, Kakarot. They have a son don't they? How sad to make them suffer, oh well too bad,"

Bulma stopped in her tracks, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't do that to the people. Any of them…especially not ChiChi and Goku, she just couldn't. Her soft spot for them: why did it have to kick in now?

She hung her head in defeat, turned and looked into Vegeta's eyes, her eyes having a sort of glossed over defeated look, mixed with anger and just a hint of curiosity.

Vegeta just smirked and walked over to her, walking a few steps in front of her

"You have five minutes, pack your things, say your goodbyes, and then we're leaving,"

Bulma glared at him, walked up behind him and whispered into his ear

"I don't know what you're planning on doing. But messing with me is _not_ a good idea, you're playing with fire," she walked past him and up the stairs to her room. Her sadness and defeat forgotten, she was just angry now. She'd make him wish he'd never met her. And it was going to hurt him. He'd get burned; it wasn't just fire he was playing with. It was a very angry Saiyan Princess and he was going to regret it.

Her things packed, she said goodbye to her parents

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. He isn't going to get away with this; I'll be back before you know it, alright? Don't be upset," she hugged her mother and father. With her capsules in her pocket she walked out to the waiting King and Prince. Vegeta was still smirking and that made Bulma's blood boil, she glared at him and smiled an angry smile in his direction. Waving once to her mother she stepped into the ship, but not before Vegeta whispered to her

"Don't worry, you'll see them again. Once you learn to follow directions, and do as I say,"

Bulma turned, looked at him and smiled a sweet on the surface smile

"The day I listen to you, is the day that you get some balls and stop hiding behind your father's authority. Think it'll come any day soon?"

She walked up the ramp and sat in the seat farthest away from the Prince. Vegeta fumed onto the ship. She smirked seeing him angry. She'd hit a sore spot, she was learning every second what made him mad and what she could do to please him. This might actually be some fun.

Vegeta sat down and growled lightly at the servant who tried to talk to him. This woman was going to get killed by him. Or cause him to blow an artery, either way. He settled back into his chair and just waited impatiently for the ship to land back at his home.

Watching as the land went by, Bulma just kept her eyes looking out the window, not ever glancing at the Prince or anyone who tried to talk to her. She was plotting and planning. She was also lamenting. She had always been one to complain about her home and how bored she was there. Now she just wanted to be in her room away from everyone. Not being kidnapped by some arrogant son of a bitch that was on a power trip. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the sun was barely setting. She saw their destination and her eyes widened slightly. It was three times as big as her castle. How did they find their ways around? She'd need a map just for one floor. She didn't realize she whispered to herself

"oh wow.."

Vegeta glanced back and smirked

"Impressive yes? Much better than that tiny home you live in."

"Shut up," She says still looking out the window, "it's impressive, but my home is still better,"

Vegeta couldn't believe her,

"Do you have to argue with _everything _I say?!"

"I guess I don't _have_ to. I want to, and so I will. You're just too much fun to piss off," her voice was dripping with sarcasm and attitude. She hadn't so much as glanced at him, when he didn't respond she turned slightly to see him clenched fist, glaring at her, she smiled sweetly at him

"I'm sorry, did I offend you? Can wittle bitty Pwince Begeta not take a little defiance?" she was mocking him with her baby voice. Vegeta's cheeks were red with anger and he looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Bulma smirked

"Well then you shouldn't have kidnapped me. I don't listen, and I'm all about rebelling. In case you hadn't noticed, you think you're in charge of me? No one's in charge of me,"

Bulma turned her head and looked back out the window; she was independent and the sooner he let her go, the sooner she'd stop being so mean to him.

Vegeta's head was starting to hurt. Maybe this was a bad idea. Of course it was only the first day, and he had just taken her without warning from her family and life. It'd only get better from here…right? He let out a sigh of frustration and stood up right as the ship landed.

"Woman, come with me, and keep up, I will not slow down so that you can have time to process,"

Bulma slowly got up, stretched and tilted her head looking at him

"Sorry, I was processing what you were saying, are we going now?"

He ignored her although she knew he was irritated by her words. She followed him as he gave a tour. It wasn't detailed, just what was where. She looked all around and was very interested in the architecture of it all, when they got to the end of the tour; it's been at least an hour and a half. Bulma yawned and shook her head, to get the tired out of her system. Vegeta smirked and looked at her

"You must be tired. I showed you where your room was already. Remember?"

"mhm. It was on the second floor…"

"ooh so you have somewhat of a memory,"

She followed him to the second floor and he walked into a room, she frowned slightly and didn't follow him

"This is your room…" she says standing outside the door

"Yes, very observant of you. I'm going to bed. Have fun finding your room," he smirked and shut the door.

Bulma had to fight the urge to break his door in half, and then his neck. She took a deep breath and tried to remember where the room was, it took her a good thirty minutes but she found it finally. She crashed on the bed, completely spent, her eyes closed slowly and she sighed slightly thinking about what the Saiyan Prince was going to make her do the next day. She didn't really want to find out. And what if she escaped? What exactly would they do? She could fly home by herself and they'd never know. She yawned and snuggled into the bed, she'd find all that out tomorrow, right now she needed to sleep and dream of any place but where she was in that moment. Right now she just wanted to think she was back in her room her mom yelling at her to get up and do something with herself. Bulma was an early riser and she knew that soon enough she'd be awake and could explore a little.

Smiling to herself she thought of anything and anything she could do to piss off Vegeta. First things first, she was going to start calling him by his name, no title attached. That ought to get under his skin. She drifted to sleep and smiled thinking of his reaction.


	3. Confusion and a Kiss

**Hope you like this chapter. If you're waiting for something amazing to happen, don't worry. IT'LL HAPPEN. JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE.**

**:) read and enjoy.**

Two weeks went by. Agonizingly slow for the Princess. Vegeta kept her on a tight leash. She was never to leave her room without a guard or him present. After she tried to get away, knocking out the guard with her, she could only leave with him. She trained by herself, mostly so Vegeta could watch her, and then she had breakfast. She felt like a dog. After breakfast Vegeta made her train with him. He'd make sure she was tired enough before he sparred with her, so he could win every time without effort.

She had two hours after lunch for free time, she'd read or write, or draw blueprints for new inventions. She found the science lab kept under her room, made a secret door and she'd spend her time there. She had to spend a certain amount of time, doing whatever Vegeta said she had to. The King ignored her presence. Not that she cared; she didn't want them to acknowledge her at all.

After her time with Vegeta, dinner was held, same time every day. Bulma was beginning to think she'd never get out of there. She and Vegeta argued about EVERYTHING. Anytime one of them said something the other had to find some way to prove the other was wrong.

When Bulma woke up the morning that marked her being there two weeks she decided she was done, he couldn't tell her what to do. She got up, dressed and slid into the lab. She got to work on one of her inventions. She was deep into her work, never even noticing when Vegeta slipped into the room, he was angry that she tried to ditch him. He was angry because over the two weeks she'd been with him, he'd learn a few things about himself.

He'd never look at another woman again as long as he lived, like he looked at her. And he was trying to think of how to make her feel something for him other than hatred. She was a female version of him; he should be able to figure something out, however that was a difficult task, even for this prince. He watched her work and furrowed his eyebrow slightly. He had no idea what she was doing. He couldn't believe that over such a short period of time, he had begun to wonder what on Planet Vegeta made her tick. She was a puzzle and he wanted it solved.

Bulma finished and smiled, she hummed slightly to herself as she put it together, that's when she sensed Vegeta's energy, she didn't say anything as she continued to put it together. When it was all calibrated and set to go she clapped once and smiled brightly

"Oh Bulma you are a genius, hey Vegeta, want to help me test this out?"

He blushed in frustration

"Why didn't you say anything about me being here before?"

"That would have taken the fun out of your spying! And I'd hate to ruin your fun!" she turned and smiled at him. One of her sincere, serious smiles, instead of the usual fake one, this one reached her eyes and Vegeta couldn't help think she looked beautiful.

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Why was he so intrigued by this woman? What is it she did to him? He couldn't quite figure it out. She was still just a challenge to him right? He was just trying to tame her .She was a worthless dog…..right?

"So do you want to help me? This is a device to help you train. You shoot some KI into it and it will evaluate what you can take. Then it will do a few things. Shoot blasts at you, to test agility. Duplicate a blast you have to either dodge or stop it with your own power. Or it will give you training tips and instructions, it won't move on until you do the first set it tells you to do however. So be prepared. Oh I can't wait to try it," she picked it up and pushed two buttons, it floated in the air and spun around once, then landed in her hands

"Come on Vegg head!" she walked past him and all but dashed to the training grounds.

"Do you want to try or shall I?" she asked looking at Vegeta who followed her, with an eyebrow raised at how excited she was.

He looked at the machine. A chance to show off? How could he refuse? He simply couldn't.

"Show me what this piece of junk can do," he smirked at her irritation and looked at the machine as it floated in front of him

"Alright, shoot a small blast of energy into the container, here" she pointed and then flipped back a few feet.

He did as she said and then waited while it processed, he didn't understand what was so exciting about this, but then again. She was an odd person, one second yelling at you the next kissing you and manipulating you.

The machine started up, it shot KI blasts and big waves of energy. It even made him work out. It worked perfectly and Vegeta liked it. He finished with it shooting his original blast back at him. He caught it and extinguished it.

"Oh that was so cool! Just a few moderations and it should be perfect." Bulma made a list in her mind then shook her head and went to the machine

"Thanks Vegeta! You helped a lot,"

"Woman, this machine…where did you learn plan out and make them?"

"My dad taught me, I've always had a knack for it though. That's why we're royalty you know. We're the genius family," she smiled lightly at the memory

"Hn,"

"Hey Vegeta, your birthday is in a few weeks correct?"

"Maybe…why?" he glared in suspicion. She couldn't be asking for good reasons. Don't trust a woman was what his father always told him.

"So that I can plan my escape during your big party of course, I just wanted to make sure I'm not here any longer than I need to be, since I obviously have nothing to give you, and I'm pretty sure I infuriate you on most occasions, I'll be leaving soon." She smiled, completely serious.

"Escape plan? You've already tried that. Six times if I've counted correctly, and I did," Vegeta put a fist on his hip

"You're not going anywhere. Not until you learn how to properly…"

She put a hand up and moved it up and down like a mouth; she mocked him saying exactly what he said

"…properly behave yourself around the Prince of all Saiyans, blah blah blah, blah blah. You're annoying you know that?"

She turned and went to walk back inside with her machine. Vegeta came up behind her and pushed her up against the wall by her arm, the machine settled in-between them.

"Stop mocking me woman! You are so…so….GAH! I can't even think when you're around; every time you speak I lose brain cells! You're such an idiot! Why won't you just do as your told?!"

Bulma sneakily moved her hand down to the button on the machine and put a small energy blast into it.

"Oh silly Prince Vegeta. I don't do what I'm told for many, many reasons. One might just be that you're an arrogant son of a bitch that thinks just because he's royalty he can do whatever he wants. But that could just be me," she tilted her head and smiled at him just before pushing a button that sent the blast right at his chest. He didn't have time to register; he just jumped out of the way.

Bulma, now free, slipped inside and went to her room, smirking slightly at how stupid he could be. Don't get that close to an enemy, you'll get shot.

Bulma made it a point to avoid the now very angry Prince so she wouldn't have to deal with his constant lecturing about how amazing he was and how she should show respect and blah blah blah.

She was starting to think his ego was bigger than his head, she snickered at the thought. Shaking her head slightly to get the thoughts out she tried to focus on what she was doing, pranking the Prince. Oh this should be good. She slipped into his room once she was sure he wasn't inside. Closing the door quietly she crept over to his bed; she slipped a small camera under his pillow, and then stuck a little present on his beside dresser. She snickered again, this would be hilarious. She turned the camera on and set it to record in exactly three hours.

She got up nodded to herself and snuck back out of his room. She walked down the hall a little ways but wasn't looking where she was going and bumped right into someone's chest

"Oof…I'm so sor…oh wait no I'm not," it was Vegeta

"Watch where you're going woman, you might just get killed," he glared at her, still angry from the stunt she pulled earlier. She smirked at him

"Yeah yeah whatever…." She looked him up and down once then asked him sweetly

"Hey since your dad's name is Vegeta…and so is yours, does that mean I can call you Junior?"

"HELL NO. That's completely idiotic, stop pestering me woman! It's time to train, go get dressed," He was already in his shorts and very tight and sexy workout shirt.

Just because Bulma didn't like him because he kidnapped her didn't mean she couldn't like his body…come on, he was very sexy. She just nodded and skipped away

"Alright, I hope you plan on losing this time!"

The Prince scoffed and walked past her room to get to the training grounds. She made sure he wasn't around before she put on her training clothes. A spandex like suit it was all black except the blue stripes going down the side. She put her hair into a ponytail and smiled to herself

"This time, I'm going to win,"

She went to the grounds, flew over to Vegeta and landed looking bored

"Let's get this over with; I have things to be doing,"

Vegeta growled lightly and got into his sparring position. He had his reasons for wanting to train with her. He had his reasons for kidnapping her in the first place. He couldn't get her and her loud mouth out of his head. He couldn't forget her stupid 'feminine charm power' she used against him. It'd been driving him crazy. Sparring, he might have just wanted to feel her touch him, if even just in battle. Frowning as these thoughts registered he was beginning to think he'd never be able to tame her, he didn't know how she worked.

"Alright Jr. let's see how this goes," Bulma smirked and charged at him. Vegeta, now very irritated, dodged her and they went hand to hand.

After a while of dodging and blocking, Vegeta got bored and transported behind Bulma, kicking her side and sending her flying to the ground. Bulma grunted slightly and got up, wiping her cheek. She smirked and stood up to power up

"Alright, let's get serious now. Enough games," she took a deep breath and powered up, almost twenty times her normal power. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and he took a step backwards to get a better look at what she was doing.

"How is this…even…"

"I've been holding back, woops," she smirked at him and in a blink she was right behind him.

"Boo," she punched him in the side and then kicked him straight up into the sky. Teleporting behind him again and, before he had a chance to figure out what was going on, using a fist sent him flying straight back into the ground. Vegeta hit the ground and groaned slightly, how she could have gotten so powerful in such a short period of time, he didn't know.

Bulma landed next to him,

"So I won that round. Can I go now?"

Vegeta struggled to get up, he was on his back.

"How d-did you…"

"I already told you…you shouldn't underestimate me Vegeta," she sighed and held out a hand to help him up.

"If you weren't such a pain in the ass, and hadn't kidnapped me, I might actually like you," she said when he took her hand. She wasn't expecting what happened next. He pulled her down and pushed her into the ground. His body was on top of hers in a way that made her blush.

"You shouldn't let your guard down when in battle," Vegeta looked into her eyes, smirking his signature smirk down at her. Bulma's blush deepened and she struggled against his hold

"Get off of me! You big jerk! Let me go!" she struggled and struggled but his grip just tightened

"Where's all that power you just showed me? Tired out already?" his smirk deepened and he moved his face closer to hers

She shook her head, trying to get away from him

"Vegeta! Let me up!"

"Say please and I might consider it," his grip tightened even more. He then realized their position. He could feel her body heat, see her frustration, every sweat drop, he didn't understand the feelings that went through him. He liked it. It was frustrating and confusing. He'd never felt like this for any other Saiyan woman, why this one? Her pride stopped her from just saying please and getting away from him. She bit her tongue, turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.

"mhh,"

Vegeta scowled and shifted so he had one leg nestled in-between hers. He quickly noted that their bodies fit together almost perfectly. His scowl deepened, what was happening to him… he just wanted her to give up and tell him he'd won. Then he could send her off and forget everything. He wanted this challenge to be over so he could say he'd done it and send her back to her miserable home and move on with his life.

"Just give up woman. I've won, there's no use pretending otherwise, just say please. Just give it up."

She shook her head

"Why are you so stubborn!? GIVE UP WOMAN!"

"You're one to talk! You're more stubborn than any man I've ever met! More arrogant, self-centered, idiotic, nut-brained, egotistic, moron…." She went on and on, Vegeta couldn't take it anymore he had to shut her up somehow. If he moved his hand she'd get away, and probably punch him. What else could he use, he didn't think as he pressed his lips against hers to shut her up.

Bulma's eyes widened as he kissed her, what the hell was he thinking?! She struggled, but couldn't get him off her or away, she closed her eyes and for a moment, just a moment thought about how it felt. The way his lips molded to hers perfectly, they were soft, which was surprising.

'NO! What the hell are you thinking?! Bulma he is not your friend, you don't want to do this, get away now! While you can!' she thought to herself. She summoned all her strength and ripped her hands free, then pushed him off her onto the ground. Then got up as quickly as she could and backed away from him, spitting out onto the ground

"EW! Why would you do that?! What was going on in that oversized head of yours that made you think that was okay?! Because it wasn't! Oh! Damn you Vegeta! Damn you straight to hell!"

"Oh I'm sure I'm already there, I can still hear you talking!"

"Gah!" she kicked his side and rushed back inside to her room. She went into the lab, got out the punching bag she'd been working to perfect and blasted it to bits

"Stupid, son of.., arrogant…know-it-all…hate….AH!" she couldn't get her thoughts all straightened out. She worked until it was too late for her to do anything but sleep. She went up to her bedroom and laid down. Then she heard a scream coming from Vegeta's room. She smirked in her almost unconscious state, he'd found her little gift. Guess they were even.


	4. Not completely evil

**Chapter four. I'm trying to write quickly and well. It's hard to do! Be nice to me please T-T second story. I'm still getting the hang of this writing thing. ENJOY. If you don't there's no point in reading it!**

Bulma kept away from Vegeta. There were some times she couldn't avoid him, meal times were her living hell. She'd eat quickly and leave as soon as she could. She'd bump into him in the halls, and try as he might; no matter what he told her to do she would just ignore him and get away as fast as she could.

She didn't know what was going on; she couldn't get that kiss out of her head. Every time she sat down to do something her thoughts turned to Vegeta.

"Damn it all!" she growled slightly, annoyed with herself, what was going on? Why couldn't she just forget about him? She wanted to go home and just forget. She sighed and went into the lab. Try as she might, nothing distracted her. After Vegeta had been caught in her little prank he'd been as angry as ever. He'd been trying to get back at her, and even as oblivious as Bulma was, she knew how to avoid being pranked. After avoiding another feeble attempt to get back at her, Vegeta walked into her room fuming.

"How is it possible that someone so oblivious and stupid can avoid EVER SINGLE attempt made to prank them back?! It doesn't make any fu.."

"SHHHHH Vegeta! You're so loud! Geez…I'm trying to sleep here. I don't get this pretty by not sleeping," she put her hands over her ears a moment and rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

"Oh no you don't, you've skipped everything but meals for almost two weeks! It's time to stop being a child, get your ugly ass out of bed and do something useful!"

"Don't be mean just because I have a sexy ass and you don't," she yawned and turned to stretch out. She closed her eyes and snuggled into her bed more

"Five more minutes…"

Vegeta growled, walked over grabbed her by the arms and picked her up, setting her on her feet

"Get dressed; you have three minutes to meet me in the throne room,"  
"But it'll take me at least five to get ready, then another two to find my way around, come on Vegeta, have a little mercy,"

She mock pouted, just trying to make him angry

"Just be there in less than ten minutes or I'll come and drag you there, am I understood woman? Just get ready and be there,"

Vegeta let go of her arm and walked out of the room. He didn't understand why she was so insufferable. It was driving him crazy; no _she_ was driving him crazy, in more ways than one. Sighing lightly he was on his way to the throne room. He had decided that since she hadn't done anything stupid for the past two weeks he'd let her see her parents. They had come to visit anyways, and he couldn't turn them away, because her mother was a person who knew how to get what she wanted. He didn't want to be in the same room as them, so he decided to go back to Bulma's room and just wait outside for her to be done getting ready. He leaned against the wall right outside the slightly open door and just listened to what she was doing.

Bulma let out a breath as soon as he was gone, she got up and sighed. She couldn't get him out of her head

"I promised myself this wouldn't happen…come on Bulma…he's not even nice to you,"

Continuing to talk to herself while she got dressed and ready she said

"He may be rude and arrogant, and a cold hearted bastard at time, but he's also mysterious and kind of really sexy…and underneath all that arrogance and rudeness…he's not that bad…wait wait, you're rationalizing! He kidnapped you remember? Oh but I've had more fun here in the past few weeks than I have my whole entire life…" she sighed slightly angry at herself. One for starting to like this guy and two because she didn't have shoes that matched the outfit she was going to wear. She picked a new outfit, got her shoes on and headed to the throne room; she walked out her door and came face to chest with Vegeta

"owww…I thought you were going to be waiting for me downstairs…it's only been like seven minutes Vegeta…"

She rubbed her forehead and pouted slightly. His chest was harder than a rock, it hurt.

"Yes, well you were taking too long, come on woman. I have a surprise for you," he smirked slightly as he led her to the throne room. So she thought he was mysterious and sexy huh. He could use that to his advantage.

"A surprise? You aren't going to try to prank me again are you? Come on Vegeta, it was just a joke…my mechanical spider that shot out energy waves and green slime that may or may not have been slightly poisonous couldn't have hurt you…that badly…" she put a hand on the back of her head and smiled guiltily.

"Slightly what!? Oh, woman you are lucky I didn't get sick from that stupid invention of yours! Trying to kill me, that is just pitiful. At least let me see your face if you're going to kill me!"

Bulma giggled slightly, she couldn't help it. He actually believed her? Vegeta glanced back at her and raised an eyebrow

"You should laugh more. Instead of arguing and yelling at me, it's a very nice change, not as obnoxious"

Bulma just rolled her eyes lightly and after a moment said

"Are we there yet? Your stupid castle is so big it takes us forever to get where we're going,"

"Oh stop your complaining," he opened the door to the throne room and let her go in first "you can thank me later,"

He didn't want to be in the room so he just shut the door and listened to her excited clap. He listened to her run over to her parents and he thought he heard her say something about him not being such a bad guy after all. He smiled inwardly, there. Mission accomplished. Now she didn't just hate him anymore. She was cooling down. Vegeta smirked to himself as he walked back to his room, maybe he couldn't tame her in the way he was originally planning to. Maybe he could tame her in another way, his thoughts were going all over the place, reasoning. The prince always got what he wanted. And he knew what he wanted now. Her.

After hours and hours of being with her parents Bulma was sad to hear they had to leave

"But you just got here, can't you just stay a little longer?"

"No dear, we're sorry. We just stopped here on the way to your father's meeting with his old friend that lives in the next city over. We'll be there for almost a month, and then we'll come see you again, is that alright?" Her mother hugged her and smiled.

"Of course, thank you for coming to see me now, I can't believe Vegeta let me see you guys. He's not too fond of me…."

Her father chuckled and her mother just shook her head

"Bulma, that boy is very fond of you. And even though he did take you from us…aren't you happier here? More excited? You've always been the curious, adventurous one in the family…maybe this was a good thing. Maybe you should forgive him for doing something stupid, and try to be his friend, it might turn out wonderful!" her mother was smiling brightly.

"Alright, thank you mother, father. I'll see you when you get back,"

"Good bye dear," she hugged both her parents and smiled as she watched them leave.

She thought about what her mother had said

"His…friend? I guess I can do that much…but I don't take Vegeta to be the kind of guy to,"

"To what woman? Have friends? Be capable of such a task of making a friend?" Vegeta was leaning against the wall, spying on the dark part of the wall. He glared at her, a glare that dared her to insult and challenge him.

Bulma jumped, she hadn't noticed him there, and she put a hand on her heart to slow it down

"Actually I was going to say I didn't think you were the kind of guy who wanted friends, i don't know...you just don't seem like the friend type," she shrugs and then smiles at him brightly

"And before I forget; thank you, for letting me see my parents. It means a lot, i was so surprised when i saw them earlier, you could have stayed you know."

Vegeta just waved it off

"Your mother threatened me…that is the only reason why it happened, and i didn't want to interupt your reuinion time with your all too happy parents.." he blushed slightly because he had also done it because he knew it would make her happy.

"Whatever the reason," and she suspected it was more than just a threat from her mother, "Thank you," she walked over to him and hugged him softly, just for a moment.

Vegeta couldn't help holding his breath, she had hugged him, made physical contact with him of her own free will, and she wasn't hitting him. It was a strange thing. Bulma backed up slightly and blushed lightly

"Sorry…that's just what I do when I'm thankful and happy… I uh…I'll just be going…" she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm

"Woman, wait," he couldn't let her go now; he wanted to stay and talk to her. He had two things he needed to tell her.

"Hm?" Bulma turned and blushed because his hand was still touching her. It felt like it was on fire, the contact between them. She couldn't help but shiver when he moved his hand down her arm then away from her. She tried to talk but her voice cracked, she cleared her throat

"What is it you need?"

He wanted to say, 'You'

What he actually said was

"I needed to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow. My father is away on a distant planet and he needs me at once. So I'll be heading out there tomorrow morning, I needed you to promise me something," he looked her in the eyes. He knew she was someone who kept their word, and kept it very seriously.

"Sure…"

"Promise me you'll be here when I get back, no running away, no escape plans, and no blowing up my house with a stupid invention?"

She thought a moment then smiled just slightly

"Sure. I promise, although if I do blow up your house…can I help you re-decorate it when you build a new one?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, then said sarcastically

"Oh sure, and while we're at it, I'll just build you a new lab somewhere far away so that it never happens again,"

Bulma couldn't help but like the way he had said 'we' like they were in this together. She snapped out of it and backed away from him a step

"I'll be here when you get back…I promise, uh I'll see you off tomorrow," she blushed and added quickly

"I mean if you want me too. It's not that I want to be there or anything I mean a girl needs her rest, but since I'm your prisoner and all I figure I might have to do as you say and.."

He shushed her by interupting and shaking his head quickly enough to make her stop a moment confused.

"You talk WAY too much. I'll see you tomorrow morning, woman."

Bulma scowled and turned away from him, muttering something about how she had a name and he should learn it.

"Goodnight, Vegeta." She said and went to her room. Vegeta watched her go then leaned against the side of the door. He didn't get to tell her the second thing.

"Also, I think I'm starting to feel something really stupid and weak for you…whatever this is…I don't think I've quite got it down. Stupid woman…stupid body telling me to feel things…it makes me weak. Then again not feeling anything for my mother is what made my father weak. Perhaps he was wrong all along,"

Vegeta went to train for a while before going to bed. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen while he was gone. Something bad, that then got good. What made him feel like that he didn't know? He shook his head and slipped into his bed. He'd find out soon enough.

The next morning came and Bulma was at the spaceship before Vegeta was. Usually she was late, so it came as a surprise.

"I didn't think you'd actually come," he admitted as he walked over to her.

"Of course I came….I wanted to uh…not apologize but say that I won't be pranking you anymore…or be trying to harm you physically every time the chance comes up anymore…." She didn't sleep at all the night before. She was thinking about him, and what her mom said. She was beginning to think being his friend might not be terrible.

"Finally, you've gotten some sense knocked into you. Who was it? so that I can thank them with a parade,"

"It was me, do I get a parade?"

He scoffed and shook his head

"You're ridiculous,"

"You know you love it," she wasn't sure what to feel, sad he was leaving? She'd wanted him to leave for a while…but she'd promised him she would stay. If she was being honest with herself, she was a little tired of being angry at him all the time. She wasn't going to just let it slide and them be all buddy, buddy so soon. But she was willing to at least try to get to know him a little, before she judged him completely. She was still angry, but it was simmering down.

"I'm leaving. Remember your promise. I'll return the day after tomorrow,"

"Your birthday," she said thinking of the date.

"Hn. Goodbye." He walked onto the ship and took off, not looking back at he because he knew he'd want to stop and go back. His mind told him she was annoying and obnoxious. But she was also the only person he felt he could be around. She was different. And that's what he needed, something different in his all too familiar life. He needed change, and that's what she was.

"Damn it. You're a Prince, you can do whatever you want, have whatever you want, anything. And the thing you want most is right there but you don't reach out to take it?" he sighed frustrated. He hated that she made him feel so confused and vulnerable. He wasn't his normal self around her. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew when he got back things were going to be different. Very different.


	5. Return and Relief

**Hope you like this chapter. :) Bulma talks to herself. It's a consequence of being a genius.**

Bulma had heard the saying, but didn't want to believe it.

"Absence…He's been gone for all of a day and a half. You've ignored him way longer than that before….makes the heart grow fonder…again he's been gone for a day…" she sighed and let her head fall onto the table in her lab, she was bored. Her thoughts kept going to Vegeta and she was wondering what he was doing. She just wanted him to be back so she could figure out what the hell she was feeling and thinking. It may have just been an epiphany she needed, because obviously she knew what was going on. She was starting too really like him. She was starting to grow fond of the Saiyan Prince.

"I need a distraction…or Vegeta to get back sooner… is time travel available? Nope...and I don't want to even go there…yet," she hopped up and went into the over sized dining room. No one was ever in there, she would just explore for a while. But her thoughts went back to Vegeta every other minute.

"Great…now I'm getting desperate…come on Bulma think. What can you invent and give him on his birthday that he'll love…training equipment… done that... and you know how he feels about spiders," she snickered at the memory. He had screamed like a little girl, or a grown man…that sounded very much like a little girl.

Flying quickly back to her lab she spun in the chair and started brainstorming. What else could she do while he was gone? If she was going to think about him anyways she might as well do something that involved him. Something explosive maybe? No she'd promised to not destroy his house. 'Next time' she promised herself and sighed. It was going to feel like eternity until he got back. Was he really her only source of entertainment around here? Ten billion rooms and servants and she had only talked to him?

"Stupid Vegeta get out of my head, falling fast and hard… I didn't think that'd be me…especially not with you. Gah," she was frustrated with this situation. Him being nice to her the other day had just made her start to not hate him…why was she feeling like there was something more between them… did she believe in fate? Destiny? Not really, but if this was where the universe was planning to take her…well she'd at least explore it. It was intriguing. She phased out into her daydreams. What was the Prince doing right now?

Vegeta didn't think the situation would have gotten this bad. This race wasn't supposed to be so advanced. His father couldn't handle them on his own. Vegeta was help, but they needed more.

"How could you have made such a miscalculation? They have no fighting experience like us and yet they're beating the hell out of us!" Prince Vegeta was angry and yelling at his father.

"Watch your tone boy! It wasn't me! These stupid scouters don't work correctly,"

"That's it! I'm just blasting them all into oblivion so we can go home!"

Vegeta was angry. This planet was not supposed to be so difficult to get rid of. He just wanted to get it over with. He was tired and frustrated. He hadn't slept since he'd gotten there. His thoughts kept going back to home and what was waiting for him there. This stupid planet wasn't going to get in the way of him returning.

"Son, think before you do something rash and stupid, these people are going to give even you a run for your money,"

"We'll just see about that, I'm going to end them!" the angry Prince stormed out of the room and into his own space pod. He was just going to rid the universe of this stupid race and be done with it. It's not like he hadn't done it before. He would be fine.

After landing and attempting to just blast everyone away, Vegeta found it wouldn't be that easy. He'd blasted away as many as he could but there were too many. No he couldn't be defeated, he had to return. He suddenly had something to return to; he had to make it back to tell Bulma that he needed her. He needed to get back to her. He had been trying for months to obtain the legendary power. To be the strongest Saiyan alive, true he had been distracted for a little while. But that distraction was proving to be the key to his success, the feeling that he needed to return, the need to get back to do something. Something inside him just snapped.

What was this feeling inside him that urged him to win? That made him fight harder. Super Saiyan was easy to get to when he had a reason to do so. He smirked and got back to work. He defeated them all, not one was left. Getting back to the ship he powered down. He had done something; done what he'd always wanted to do. And now he was going to go get what he wanted. No one was going to get in his way, nothing to stop him from just taking her.

Vegeta got back and walked into the room his father was in

"Let's go,"

"You actually did it?"

"You didn't think I'd be able to? I am the strongest Saiyan in the universe. And we're leaving, now," he walked over and set the coordinates himself. Not even bothering to tend to his wounds he went back to his room on the all too big ship. He lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling to think. How had he fallen for her so quickly? Was he just being stupid? What was it about her…this woman he had just wanted to make see he was in charge. He had just been curious; he wanted to see how she'd react to things. He didn't plan things to go like this. It might just have been she was different, her blue hair and eyes that seemed to lighten and darken with her moods. She was more stubborn than any female he'd ever met. She knew how to get what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go for it. She was incredibly smart. What was it he didn't see in her? She could be annoying, and give him headaches. But he didn't care.

He sighed then growled lightly, moving hurt. That had taken a lot out of him. He looked down at himself and saw all his injuries. He was too tired to move, he'd take care of them when he got back. Only ten hours. He could wait that long, until he got there he'd just day dream about the blue haired princess who had promised to be there when he got back.

Bulma was trying to sleep but she just couldn't. They were supposed to get back the next day and she just wanted it to be here already.

"Ugh…I suck…"

She was still trying to think of anything but Vegeta. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? She couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said when he left, of course she'd remember her promise…she didn't want to leave. She liked being here, she liked the arguments they had, she liked pushing his buttons and feeling frustrated when he pushed hers.

"I still have time to finish his birthday present…since I can't sleep I might as well just get it done,"

She got up and was about to go into the lab when she heard a ship sound

"Are they back?" she ran up the stairs and out of her room hoping they were home. she ran out of her room and down the hall. A servant was walking back from the landing place

"Excuse me, is Vegeta back?"

"The Prince? Or the King?"

"The Prince," she clarified, having two people in the same house with the same name was confusing for everyone.

"I didn't see him get off the ship, but the King is back so perhaps I just missed him,"

Bulma ran off towards the ship and came to a stop when she heard two people arguing. She looked around the corner, her heart fluttered a bit. Vegeta was back. He looked terrible. He was arguing with his father over something she couldn't quite make it out. She didn't want to interrupt so she slid back and just listened hard to see if she could hear them.

Vegeta could not believe what he was hearing from his father. House arrest? Him? He was sick and tired of the old man telling him what to do. Ever since his father had killed his mother back when he was only eight, he'd hated him. Always doing the opposite of what he said and wanted him to do. He had a plan to kill the old man. He just wanted to wait until he was a super Saiyan to do it. He'd show his father what he could do and then some. He was too tired and weary from his previous transformation, next time they went to 'another planet to destroy' he'd take his father and eliminate him.

"It's either you stay here or I'm making the girl leave, and arranging a marriage for you," his father was threatening him. That was it

"You're not doing anything of the sort, Bulma is staying here and if I choose to leave then I will! You're done telling me what to do old man." He clenched his fists and glared at his father.

Bulma's eyes widened, he'd said her name! It made her feel light headed, her heart was racing and her cheeks were red. She cursed under her breath at him for making her feel this way, him leaving, if only for that little while had made her like him. A lot more than if he'd been there.

"Vegeta listen to yourself! Hasn't your goal always been to become the legendary super Saiyan?" his father still had no idea the power he possessed,

"The moment you got distracted by that stupid woman you lost focus on what's important! Power, power and the ability to strike fear into the hearts of everyone around you! The girl has to go, she's holding you back! Women are only there to be used. Used to give us heirs, and to satisfy our needs, that is all, they are objects. This object of yours needs to go,"

If Vegeta didn't already know better, he'd have believed him. He would have told Bulma to leave and given her ten minutes to get out. But that wasn't the case and he knew that now. He suddenly looked over and could feel her energy. Trying to spy? That was his thing; she should take some lessons from him. He smirked and said over in her direction,

"Spying only works if you're not caught, woman. You need more practice,"

Bulma blushed embarrassed with being caught, especially since she was there for a while, how long had he known?

"Come on out here, no need to spy, I don't care if you hear us," Vegeta folded his arms and looked over in her direction an eyebrow raised

She hesitated but walked out of the darkness and slowly over to them. She smiled slightly at Vegeta then glared at the King. She had a few things she'd like to say to him.

"Woman you look angry, and it looks to me like you have a few things you'd like to say to my father, go on…"

"Angry isn't the right word. I haven't heard one intelligent thing out of your mouth King Vegeta. Women are a lot more than your objects. You can't just get rid of us when you're bored or want a new one. And where the hell did you even come up with that?! Just here to give you heirs and satisfy your needs, you are an idiot!"

"Watch it! I am your King! Insolent girl, how dare you speak to me that way! You will…"

"Shut up, I don't care who you are. You don't get off treating anyone like that. Besides, you didn't seem to have a problem with me talking to your son like that, so I figure it's alright. Hey Vegeta, I hope you aren't offended by any of this," turns and glares at him slightly, she just figures if his father thinks it and he's taught it to Vegeta then he must think it too.

Vegeta saw that in her eyes and shook his head with a scoff

"My father is an idiot, doesn't know a thing about anything but power. And I'm not offended at anything you say. It's all true after all,"

"Wow, I must be dreaming, you actually took my side on something,"

Vegeta just shook his head with a roll of his eyes and growled slightly,

"Don't get used to it, woman,"

"Don't you see Vegeta? She's a distraction! Kami knows how long you've fallen behind in your training to become the strongest warrior in the universe! She makes you weak! She has to go!" King Vegeta didn't waste any time, he shot a KI blast at her, she jumped out of the way surprised,

"Are you insane?!" She continued to dodge his long range attacks.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Prince Vegeta jumped in front of Bulma and extinguished one of the blasts about to hit her.

"It's for your own good son! I'm getting rid of this problem for you so you can focus!"

"She is not a problem! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING; YOU COLD HEARTED SON OF A BITCH! I can't stand being anywhere near you anymore! She hasn't been distracting me! She's been helping! And even I didn't know it until I almost DIED on that stupid planet! I knew I needed to get back home, because she was here waiting for me! YOU THINK YOU KNOW YOUR OWN SON? WELL YOU DON'T!" he was angry enough he went super Saiyan without realizing it. His hair spiked up blonde and his usual black eyes were now a scorching blue.

"I'm done listening to you old man! You attacking Bulma like this, like she's just some toy you can throw around, this is the last straw! You took my mother; I'm not letting you take her. You're finished!"

What happened next was all a blur to Bulma, she hadn't realized that she meant anything to him. She knew a fight was about to happen, she looked at the Prince and knew it was serious. He'd done it…all the stories about this power, she'd always thought it was a myth, but here he was, he'd done it. She barely dodged another one of his father's attacks before jumping out of the way of them entirely and hiding behind the wall of the castle. She tried to see what was going on, but it was all light blasts and suddenly she heard a scream, there was a huge explosion, she had to cover her eyes and duck for cover. After all the light was gone and the screams had died down she got up and dusted herself off.

She looked around and saw one person standing and one on the ground

"Vegeta…?" no answer

"VEGETA!" she ran over as fast as she could and used her KI to light up the night so she could see. The Prince was standing over his now dead father's remains. Bulma let out a breath of relief when she saw he'd survived. She went over to him quickly

"Vegeta are you…"

He had powered down

"I'm f-fine..." his legs gave out and he fell to his knees

"Vegeta! You're hurt; we need to get you to the medical specialist on the other side of the castle," she was starting to panic a little, he was badly bruised up and he'd used so much energy he must have been exhausted.

She knelt down by him and checked out the rest of his wounds. His eyes never left her, the thing that made him come back, the whole reason he'd been able to get stronger, she was right here.

"Wo-woman, I…"

"Shh save your energy alright? You're going to need it…" she checked him out once more then said

"I'm going to get the medical specialist, I'll be right…"

"N-No! S-Stay here…" He felt himself getting more lightheaded than last time, he fell onto her lap, the top of his head buried in her stomach, he had been too weak to stay up any longer.

Bulma moved so she could see his face, even if it was upside down

"Vegeta, you need help, I'll be right back I promise,"

"N-No…stay h-here…with m-me…" his eyes were closing slowly; he wanted the last thing he saw before he went unconscious to be her. She said quietly

"I'm not going anywhere…" she felt almost heartbroken seeing him this way, so vulnerable and used up. He had taken all that….for her? He almost died he had said… but remembering that she'd be here for him… he made his way back. She felt some tears threatening to come to her eyes but she held them back. She was a warrior. She didn't cry.

He finally didn't have the strength to stay awake and passed out. The last thing he said barely above a whisper was

"Stay with me..."

Bulma saw his eyes close and his body go slack

"Vegeta? Vegeta! Vegeta?!" she got up slowly, as to not hurt him and picked him up as best she could, he was heavy, even with her strength it'd take a lot to get him where they needed to go.

"Hold on Vegeta…" She used all her will power and strength and flew to the other side of the castle, up two flights of stairs and into the medical room. The Nurse in the room saw Vegeta and rushed to help him. Bulma felt his body off hers and tried to get her breathing back to normal while he was examined. She stayed with him the entire time. When they had done all they could do for him, and told her he just needed to rest and he'd be fine she relaxed some, he was going to be fine.

She pulled a chair up to the side of his bed and sat in it, laying her head on her arms that rested on the side of his bed. She turned her head so she could see his face and after a few moments realized how tired she was. She wanted to analyze everything that had happened, make some sense of it. But she was too tired to keep her eyes open any longer. She closed her eyes and felt sleep take her almost instantly, there would be time for analyzing later. Right now she was just going to sleep, and dream about the Prince in front of her. The Prince that she had a new gift she'd thought of to give him for his birthday. She smiled slightly drifting to sleep, yes. She was going to give him something he wouldn't forget.


	6. Birthday Confessions

The first thing Vegeta noticed was the pain in his head. He groaned lightly as he slowly tried to open his eyes. Where was he? He raised an arm to block the light out of his eyes but his hand brushed over something soft. He frowned and opened his eyes, looking down he saw Bulma, she was asleep her head on the side of his bed, he had brushed her hair with his hand accidentally. His memory came back slowly, he remembered achieving his goal. He remembered getting back and seeing Bulma…he remembered his father threatening to get rid of her and then actually trying to. He remembered his father's lifeless body when all was said and done. He nodded slightly to himself, good. He'd wanted to do that for a while. He was sore all over, his muscles ached and he just wanted to stay there and never move again. He closed his eyes again and let out a breath.

Bulma stirred in her sleep, yawning and rubbing her eyes she sat up in her chair. She pouted slightly, she was always so dazed and confused in the morning but this morning she felt some pain in her side and on her neck. What had…oh yes there was a huge battle and the castle went flying all over. She'd probably been hit by some of the debris. She rubbed her arm where it hurt and gritted her teeth that really hurt. She'd just take some of the pills her father had invented. It'd get the pain to go away. She'd be good as new. She opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta who was already awake and watching her, she blushed slightly and closed her eyes again.

Vegeta saw the bruises on her arm and saw her grit her teeth in pain he frowned and couldn't help the surge of anger that made his body shiver once. His hands clenched into fists, his eyes blazing.

"You're hurt," he said trying to keep his voice level.

She opened her eyes and looked at him all tensed up. Was he worried for her?

"Yeah…I didn't even notice until now myself. It's alright, they aren't bad like yours," she smiled reassuringly at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Woman you are a terrible liar,"

She sighed lightly then leaned onto her elbow

"You know you could use my name…you know it don't you?"

"If I remember correctly today is MY birthday, not yours. So I can call you whatever I want," even in pain and injured he remembered that.

"You and that ego of yours…I really didn't know someone was more arrogant than me. I'm impressed," she couldn't help but be relieved he was arguing with her. It meant he was on the road to a good recovery.

"I don't know if I would go that far, you are pretty arrogant,"

"Wow you're such a charmer…."

Vegeta tried to sit up but she saw what he was doing and pushed him back down gently

"You took quite a beating…you should stay in bed and rest until you're better," she reached into her pocket and smiled when she felt what she was looking for. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened the little container

"Here, take one of these. I would have had you take one last night, but you were out cold, nothing could wake you," she pulled out a little white, round pill looking thing.

"What is that?" he asked warily, "You aren't going to poison me are you?"

"First of all, if I killed you it would be in a way more fun way, like a giant radioactive spider," he glared at her with a slightly disgusted and slightly worried look, and she couldn't help her giggle,

"And second would I tell you if I was going to poison you? No. My father invented these. It'll help you recover," she put it near his mouth, he turned his head away, still suspicious

She shook her head and took another one out of the bottle; she popped it in her mouth and swallowed it.

"See? Not poisoned, you're going to have to trust me Vegeta," She raised an eyebrow and balancing the pill on one finger offered it to him.

Vegeta looked from the pill to her eyes. Trust her? Was she crazy? He did like her, and he wanted to be able to trust her, but that hadn't exactly come easy to the Prince. He did NOT trust easily. She didn't appear to be dying; however, so he was hesitant.

Bulma rolled her eyes and put it right on his lips

"Just take it Vegeta. Come on, I just wanted to help you,"

He glared slightly at her as he opened his mouth; he took her finger with the pill in his mouth. He got a brilliant idea, he smirked inwardly. His eyes went to hers and never left as he used his tongue to very seductively lick the pill off and made sure to roll it around her finger at least once before she pulled away, cheeks as red as a tomato. He didn't fail to notice her shiver. He swallowed and looked at her with an innocent look.

Bulma had to clear her throat, that didn't get rid of her blush. He did that on purpose… he's toying with her… and she's enjoying being toyed with.

"S-So um… did you have something planned for today? It is your birthday after all…" she wiped her hands on her shirt. Vegeta shrugged with a slight smirk

"As always on the Prince's birthday there's going to be an idiotic ball that I go to for one reason and one reason only, and that's to watch all the weak and stupid females try to get me to notice them. You'd be surprised how many people come just to try to become the next queen of all Saiyans,"

Bulma's eyes twitched in irritation, how many girls? That wasn't going to fly with her,

"Hm…"

Vegeta couldn't help but be pleased when he saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes. That meant she was just as into him as he was into her. He noticed his pains were starting to recede and he sat up once more.

"That pill…worked?"

"Of course it did. I helped to make them you know, I knew it would. You shouldn't doubt me so much; I know what I'm doing," she folded her arms and blew her bangs out of her face.

Vegeta flipped his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. Bulma got up and went over to his side.

"Be careful, you aren't completely…" she caught him right before he fell onto his face again, "...Healed yet" His head was on her shoulder and he was holding onto her upper arms for strength. He frowned as she helped him sit back down

"Don't push it," she said and rubbed her arm where he held onto her. It already had a bruise from the previous night.

She sat next to him and took out another pill

"Here, one more and you should be good to go. The first one has started to work, but you had a lot of injuries. You'll need at least one more. Maybe two, but let's not push your luck," she handed it to him this time and he swallowed it without hesitation.

"Hn," he closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Woman, why are you helping me?"

She didn't answer for a minute; she looked down and thought about her answer. Vegeta looked over at her, she looked deep in thought. He put a hand on her arm. She jumped slightly and turned to look at him

"Sorry… I just… well I don't know all the reason, but all I know is that the entire time you were gone I couldn't stop thinking about when you'd get back… and I want you to get better quickly…I don't know what's wrong with me, but I think…just maybe…I'm starting to like you," she blushed and looked away as fast as she could. What if he didn't return her feelings? She'd just get up and leave, go beat someone to death probably.

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. Her reaction was just funny; did she think he'd make fun of her? He didn't know what was going on in her head, but when she clenched her fists and stood up to leave he reached out and grabbed her arm

"Where do you think you are going? I wasn't done with you yet," he said and stood up, feeling all his strength returning and quickly, he spun her around to face him.

"Let go Vegeta! Who do you think you are…laughing at me, I don't appreciate it! Especially after what I just told you, I guess I was wrong! Damn you! Last night you kept saying all this stuff that made me think maybe you thought there was something between us too! But I guess not! DAMNIT LET GO OF ME!" she couldn't get her arm free of his grasp

Vegeta pulled her close to him and held her still, his arms around her waist

"Stop struggling and shut up, I will not repeat myself twice," he looked into her eyes, all signs of his laughter and playful mood gone, he was serious and he wasn't going to let her go until she saw that.

"I do think there is something, but there's onto two things we can do. One is to try this out and see how it goes. I'm not the perfect mate material, but you know that now don't you. The other is to just go our separate ways and think about what could have happened. But since I'm not too fond of the second idea, I say we go for it. Also I always get what I want, and since I want you, I'm not giving you the choice of leaving until you say yes,"

Bulma stopped struggling and was wide eyed in shock. He wasn't giving her the choice; because he already knew the answer would be yes, she glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him childishly

"Bastard… you made me all angry and worried for nothing. Where do you get off telling people what they can and cannot choose to do? Even if my answer had been no, which it's not, you couldn't have stopped me and…mmm!"

She was cut off as he kissed her to shut her up, he felt her body against his and couldn't take it anymore. She fought it for a moment but then gave in and relaxed into the kiss. The minute she relaxed she felt his lips curl up into a smirk. She bit his lip and felt him jump; it was her turn to smirk. She knew it would end up a battle between them if they ever got together. Everything would be fair, it was love _and_ war with them.

They had to break for air, but she knew that they couldn't do anything else that moment. He had to get ready and see to things, she gently pressed her lips to his for a soft and sweet kiss. She slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes with a slight smile. He looked back into her eyes then down to her lips and back up to her eyes, he went to kiss her again but she turned her head to the side and his kiss fell on her cheek. He pulled back and frowned lightly

"What?"

"You have things to be doing, like getting ready for tonight and resting. You don't need me distracting you,"

"Oh please, I could skip it if I wanted to, I'm in charge now remember?"

"But what if I wanted to go and see all the crushed looks on the faces of every female in the palace, when I show up as your date?"

Vegeta tried in vain to hold his snicker of laughter back

"Maybe it would be fun for you…"

"Come on Vegeta, you can't tell me you wouldn't love to see that…or me in a party dress…"

He thought for just a moment before nodding

"Fine, but it better be worth it for me. It is MY birthday,"

"And I don't think you'll ever let anyone forget it will you? It'll be very much worth it," she smiled and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder for just a second. Vegeta held her close to him, he really just wanted to forget the party and do what he wanted to her and her body….but he figured that would come soon enough.

"I'm going to go and get cleaned up…I was too worried about you last night to leave your side," she pulled away from him then blushed at what she said

"You didn't hear that…"

Vegeta chuckled and smirked slightly

"Of course not, go do whatever it is you were going to do, I have things I have to do as well…"

Bulma really didn't want to leave his side, he wasn't completely better yet, and if he fell or was in pain, he wasn't going to tell anyone, she wanted to be there to help him

"Here," she sighed and took an empty bottle from the side of his bed; she put three pills in it

"If you feel any pain, take one more alright? But no more than one or you're going to be in trouble," she glared at him threateningly

He took it from her and rolled his eyes, threatening him? She knew better than that.

"Just go before I change my mind and cancel this whole ridiculous event, stupid female,"

She just glared at him and turned away from him

"I'm not stupid, I'll just see you later then. Try not to stare when I walk in the room alright?"

Vegeta scoffed and watched her leave. He suddenly glared at the door, what would she be wearing that would make him stare… if he stared that meant every other male in the room was going to be staring as well, he growled lightly and went to get the things ready that needed to be done. For the moment his father's death was going to stay a secret until today was over, it would be his own little birthday present to himself.

Approximately five and a half hours later, Bulma was finishing getting ready. It was going to be fun seeing Vegeta's eyes pop out of his head. She put the last touches on her hair and let out a relieved breath. Almost everyone had arrived by then. She wanted to make a scene, and she was going to. Walking out of her room and down the stairs she made her way to the party room. She had to walk down stairs to get to where everyone was. She took a deep breath and walked to the top of the stairs, walking down then extra slowly so that everyone who wanted to stop and stare could. She looked around the room and her dark blue eyes landed on her Saiyan Prince, she smirked and waved slightly.

Vegeta looked up and almost couldn't look away. He looked up and down her body as she walked slowly down the stairs. It was short, it was reveling and damn he loved it. She was going to put every male's life in danger tonight because if even one of them touched her, or tried to talk to her for more than a minute he'd blast them to bits. He walked over to her and she took his arm

"You did not disappoint, woman," his eyes hungrily looking over her

"What did I tell you? I know how to impress," she glanced around then leaned in close by his ear whispering

"And not just you…I can't believe how many people are here," He just growled lightly and pulled her close to him

"Woman, if it was your plan to make every male in the room stare at you and every female be jealous, you have accomplished your goal,"

She just smiled innocently but couldn't hold back her chuckle

He smirked and for the rest of the party evening they didn't separate. He didn't dance, she didn't make him. She would laugh at all the girls who tried to get him away from her, not to their faces but still she'd laugh. Vegeta wound up glaring at every male looking their way and when everything was done and everyone had left, he couldn't help but smile looking her up and down once more. Seeing her in that outfit was enough to drive him crazy.

"So woman, I haven't received a gift from you today, I hope you didn't think you were going to get out of it just because we're together,"

"Of course not, I knew you wouldn't let me get out of it," she smiled and yawned, putting a hand over her mouth, she wasn't really tired but she was going to tease him as long as she could.

"Maybe I'll just give it to you tomorrow; you know I'm so very tired from tonight," she smiled as he scowled and growled at her

"Foolish woman, I know you're not possibly that tired,"

"Oh but I am, I think I'll just head back to my room…." She quickly walked towards the stairs, he went after her and went to grab her arm, but she jumped out of the way and landed on the top of the staircase

"You really want it so badly? You don't even know what it is…."

Vegeta glared and slowly walked up the stairs like a lion stalking its prey,

"Tell me so I know if this chase is going to be worth it," she backed up until she was against the back wall in the hall, he put his hands on either side of her head and leaned down so he was dangerously close to her face, his eyes blazing as he looked into hers.

"What is it you can give me that I don't already have?"

His eyes traveled down her body and back up, looking into her eyes, the lust in his eyes was plain to see. She felt her heart beat quicken and her cheeks get red, she looked him in the eyes and said quietly, inviting him to do as he pleased with her,

"I'm giving you, me," she smiled and ducked out from under his arms. He was going to have to chase her, she was fast, but she knew after what she'd just said...

She didn't have time to finish thinking as she was grabbed from behind by the Prince and he whispered seductively into her ear

"Just where do you think you're going..." he nibbled on her earlobe gently making her shiver in anticipation; any reason to back out now was shattered when he finished his sentance

"..._Bulma"_

She was trembling with want as he picked her up and flew them to his room; he was not a patient man, and she wasn't much better than him. She wasn't going to regret this night, she hoped. He was hoping the exact same thing.

**They're together, lemon warning for the next chapter, don't like don't read. **


	7. Sealed with a promise

**Next chapter, man i wish i owned Dragon ball, i'd do so many awesome things with it. Enjoy the chapter, updates might get slower with school starting up but that doesn't mean i'm stopping! This is way more fun than homework anyways. R+R :) thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with this all, it's awesome.**

Vegeta had been thinking about this all night. He wanted her, very badly. And she had just given herself to him. He gave her a two second head start as she ran but caught her the second that time was up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her. He nipped at her ear as he said

"Just where do you think you're going…." He knew one word that would make her putty in his hands

"…._Bulma_," he smirked as she began trembling. He could smell her arousal. There was no going back. After tonight she'd be his.

He hoped she wouldn't regret mating with him. Only way to find out would be to do it. He flew them to his room, setting her down he kicked the door shut. She looked around his room, and he just watched her for a moment. She'd never been in the room before. He smirked, going up behind her and hugging her around the waist, whispering into her ear

"It's impressive I know, but what you should be looking at is behind you; never turn your back on an enemy…"

Bulma shivered and could feel that familiar feeling of lust surfacing; he was making it hard for her to think at all

"Except you aren't my enemy, Vegeta, unless you want to play like that, in which case…" she turned around and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and had her hands on his chest, her lips close to his ear

"You really don't want to play like that, My Saiyan prince. You might not like where it takes you,"

She slipped down slightly and grinding her hips against his, smirking as she heard him grunt and try to hold back any other sounds threatening to leave his lips.

Vegeta didn't want to wait anymore; he had a hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. He moved one hand up under her dress, sliding it up making her gasp; he quickly took control of this kiss. Using his tongue to explore her mouth, groaning just slightly when she bit him gently. He walked over to the bed and put her down; he crawled on top of her, his body in between her legs, and looked over her once again. His eyes stopped at the top of her dress, it was such a tease, showing just a little bit of what he wanted to see and touch. He would have to fix that.

Bulma used this time, while he was distracted, to undo his shirt and take it off him. She looked at his chest, she'd seen it before true, but this time she could touch him as much as she wanted, running a hand down his chest, she didn't notice his hands slowly sliding her dress down her shoulders, when she noticed and smirked slightly, helping him take it all the way off her only took a few seconds.

Vegeta tossed his shirt and her dress to the other side of the room. Looking at the Goddess below him, she was just perfect. He looked into her eyes and smirked slightly before kissing her once again. This time when they parted for air he moved his lips to her neck, licking sensually down to her chest. She gripped onto his hair as he made it to her breasts. Teasing her through her underwear with one hand, he cupped one of her breasts with the other, and took the other into his mouth. Sucking and biting, anything to make her moan and writhe some more.

Seeing her in the outfit made him want her, seeing her without the outfit made him _need_ her. He slipped one hand into her underwear and put one finger very close to her entrance.

Bulma bucked her hips up unintentionally; she could almost feel his smirk.

'Fine, well two can play at this game,' she thought trying to keep as quiet as possible. She was panting and groaning slightly, the more noise she made the more he could use against her later. She slid one leg up and rubbed against his crotch, making him groan and then growl. Releasing her breast he licked down her stomach and using his teeth pulled her last piece of clothing off of her. She was panting and trying her hardest to not give him what he wanted.

Vegeta backed up just a bit and looked down at her, completely naked and panting below him. It made him harder if that were possible at that moment.

Using the time he took to look at her she reached up and undid his pants, helping him take them completely off. In a matter of seconds he was completely naked and crawling back onto her, kissing her again. Bulma moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around him as a silent invitation. Vegeta just smirked and pulled back from the kiss, his hands going to her hips and pushing her back down onto the bed

"You're mine now, you understand woman? MINE,"

Bulma didn't have a chance to respond as he thrusted into her as far as he could go, making her cry out slightly and groan from how good it felt. Vegeta's lips went to her neck as he very slowly began pumping in and out of her. The slow pace was driving her crazy she tried to get him to go faster by bucking her hips up towards his, but he didn't get the message.

"Ohh V-Vegeta please," she didn't want to beg but she couldn't take this pleasurable torture anymore.

He grunted and said into her ear,

"Please what? You'll have to be more specific," she was his present, and he would tease he all night to hear her beg if he had too.

"G-Go faster, oh Kami…" she groaned and decided to take matters into her own hands, using all the strength she could she reversed the positions. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as she pushed him onto his back, and he groaned through his teeth at how good she was making him feel.

"Fck," he said trying not to start panting. Bulma lifted herself up and the first time went slow but quickly picked up the pace and was going faster and faster. Vegeta held onto her hips helping her move up and down, slamming her down onto him, when he could feel she was close, he flipped them over, held her hands down with one of his hands, the other moving up and down those sweet curves of hers, holding her still as he relentlessly pounded into her.

"Ooohh Vegeta!" she moaned and tossed her head back and forth trying to hold back as long as she could. But after one more thrust against her sweet spot she couldn't hold back and screamed his name as she climaxed. He didn't stop until he himself reached his own release. He bit down on her neck, hard enough to break the skin. He was shaking slightly from his release and when she bit his neck hard, he knew they were both done for the night. They'd mated and she was his now.

Bulma was panting and felt Vegeta roll over with her on top of him, still linked. She slowly caught her breath and closed her eyes

"Damn Vegeta,"

He couldn't help but chuckle and smirk, his eyes were open just watching her every move. She yawned and nuzzled into him. Sighing contently she said

"Happy birthday Vegeta, I hope you enjoyed your present as much as I did,"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes with a slightly amused look in them,

"Very enjoyable indeed, not my favorite present of all time, but close to it,"

"Shut up, you're such a jack ass," she didn't want to move so she just flicked his side with the little energy she had left. He chuckled slightly at her feeble attempt.

He just held her as she fell asleep, thinking about everything that had been going on. She was the only female he ever noticed in this way. It wasn't just because of her physical appearance; it was her attitude and fiery spirit. He didn't know what exactly he was going to do with her, but he knew she'd be staying with him, by his side. He gently moved her off him and put her next to him as he pulled the blankets up over them. He pulled her as close to him as he could and growled slightly possessively as he snaked an arm around her waist. She was his now.

Bulma was too tired to figure out exactly what everything he was doing meant. All she knew was everywhere he'd touched her, every caress and tug, left a trail of fire. And she didn't want it to leave. She pressed herself closer to him and felt sleep take her all too soon.

Bulma woke up far before Vegeta did. She knew he wasn't really up and training this early! She knew he was still asleep! She couldn't help her giggle at her train of thoughts. She looked down under the covers and blushed slightly remembering the night before. She looked down at the floor, her dress and his shirt lying on top of each other. She smiled slightly then yawned and rolled over to stretch. She jumped when she saw Vegeta had woken up, he was staring right at her

"Geez Vegeta, didn't anyone ever tell you staring is rude? And scarring people when they just wake up is bound to make them punch you in the face," she pulled the covers up and cuddled into the bed more, looking at him the same way he was looking at her.

Vegeta tilted his head slightly and then glared a little

"Yesterday was my birthday correct?"

"Uh yeah,"

"And you weren't planning on returning the gift you gave me any time soon were you?"

Bulma raised a questioning eyebrow

"I'm allowed to return myself…to myself? Does that mean I'm free to go and don't have to stay here anymore?" she was teasing him, but did in a way he didn't understand if she was joking or not. He glared at her even more then.

"Woman, I told you last night, you're mine. So you can't leave, it's settled. No returning gifts either, it's just rude,"

"Why would I want to return me to me? I'd rather I be yours. It is way more fun," she yawned again and went to get out of bed when she was suddenly yanked back to the bed and pulled on top of Vegeta. He looked up and down her body, noticing all the little marks he'd made, including the one big one on her neck and smirked. Bulma blushed slightly and shook her head

"I don't think morning sex is a good idea, maybe later," she jumped off him and pulled on her dress from the previous night.

"I'm going to change, and probably go back to sleep, you sure know how to tire a girl out,"

Vegeta held back a snicker at that

"Actually woman, you're going to be accompanying me to tell everyone about my father's death. I have to tell the elders that there's a new king in town and…"

"He has the same name?" she chuckled lightly at her own joke but could feel him rolling his eyes at her

"As I was saying, you can't go into the meeting with me, but I hate talking to the elders. I need something to make me end the meeting faster. You're a perfect excuse; you can wait outside for me,"

Bulma scoffed and shook her head

"Great, waiting. I hate waiting," ruffling her hair a bit so it looked sort of back to normal she turned to him.

"Sure, when's the meeting?"

"In ten minutes,"

"TEN MINUTES!? Were you planning to be out of bed by then? I'll be there when I'm done getting ready, it'll be more like fifteen for me, you're in no rush right? Sounds good, I'll see you down in the throne room then," she walked out of his room, carrying her shoes, the back of her dress still undone and all messed up.

She went to her room and changed into a comfortable outfit. She could train in the outfit, or just relax. It was her favorite one to wear, and it brought out her eyes. She didn't want to wait for him forever. She took her time walking down to the throne room and leaned up against the door, she could hear what was going on sort of. Her curiosity got the best of her as she put her ear to the door to listen in.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing

"I do NOT need a mate to be able to be King! My Father was the king without my mother for almost two years!"

The elders were not to be trifled with, but this was tradition and he had to listen to them.

"Listen to us Prince Vegeta; you need someone that can keep you in check. Someone who can help you rule, and give you an heir to rule in case something happens to you,"

Vegeta growled and his hands were clenched into fists.

"If you'd rather we just pick out a mate for you…"

"Actually," Bulma pushed the door open and walked over to Vegeta who looked at her with a little shock.

"He already has someone in mind,"

"Princess Bulma," One of the elders here had once been an adviser for her father, she knew him well.

"Your father knows about this doesn't he?"

"Yes he does Oni, well sort of…"

Vegeta looked at her with a suspicious look in his eyes, Oni? Was that the elder's name? How did she know him?

The elder Oni just frowned as he ran a hand through his beard.

"Well, Prince Vegeta, she is a possible choice, but…"

"But what?" Bulma asked her glare was deep and cutting. It could be rivaled only by Vegeta himself. The elder suddenly closed his mouth and shook his head

"N-Nothing, she's perfect…if the Prince so chooses her to be his mate and queen,"

Vegeta just waved all the elders off

"I will be king with or without a mate, you elders aren't going to make me do something I don't want to do, but since I already have someone in mind I'll just get back to you on that,"

'Never' he thinks bitterly to himself, he looked at Bulma. She could hold her own, and against the elders? It was impressive, not that he'd tell her that.

Bulma made eye contact with Oni and glared at his disapproving glance towards her. He motioned for her to meet him outside

"If we're done here, I have things to be doing," Bulma walked out of the room and angrily went to the opening in the castle made by Vegeta the other night. She folded her arms and waited a moment before she saw Oni

"Why are you always so disapproving? Can't you just see I'm capable of making my own choices?"

"Princess, I don't think you should be so rash in this decision. I mean if your father doesn't know that you're planning to mate with Prince Vegeta, perhaps you should at least talk to him before you…" the elder was cut off before he could finish.

"Oni! I'm not a little girl anymore! And even then I knew what I was doing! It's my life! If I want to be with Vegeta, then I will be, understand? I don't appreciate you talking to me like this, like you're back to being my father's advisor, like you can still boss me around. That never did work out for you did it Oni?"

The old man shook his head with a slight chuckle

"Alright, I'll stop. The last time I saw you, you weren't taller than my stomach. But even then you had such spirit, and never did what you were told to do… even if your parents told you to do something, that's how you got into…"

"Save me a lecture Oni, I know what I into, but I got out of it didn't I? And look where I am, I'm all grown up. And just so we're clear I will tell my father. He'll be back in town in a few weeks and I'm going to tell him and my mother about Vegeta and me," she let out a frustrated sigh and flipped her hair out of her eyes.

Oni just smiled sadly and nodded

"I hope this time isn't like last time, Prince Vegeta isn't the gentlest or kindest man on the planet, but if he treats you right and you feel something for each other then I guess all I can say is be careful,"

She looked down when he reminded her about her previous decision to not listen, it had ended badly. She hadn't been strong enough back then to do anything on her own, but she was now. She'd make sure nothing ended up like that ever again.

"Even if I don't agree with a word you've said, it was nice seeing you again Oni, do me a favor and smack some sense into the rest of the Elders, the need to be wiser like you,"

He just bowed and turned around, leaving her all alone. But she wasn't alone; Vegeta had followed them and listen to everything. He was curious and wanted to know what they had been talking about. Last time? What had happened to her? He frowned, he hated being in the dark. He folded his arms and walked out over to her

"Woman, what were you two just talking about? How do you know that man?" he asked the easier questions first. Bulma looked up at him and said

"Hmm…he used to be an advisor for my father a while back. I was still really little when he was around. He was set over me and my schedule for a while, but I wasn't the easiest child to deal with so he was quickly replaced," she smiled slightly remembering her childhood.

"He doesn't think you should be with me? What does he know?" Vegeta scoffed and looked in the direction the man left in and glared.

"He's a friend of my Father's as well, and he's kind of like an uncle to me. He's trying to protect me as usual…but from the wrong things this time. Last time he was right, but I didn't listen," she was speaking more to herself then to him.

Vegeta looked at her and glared slightly

"Last time? What do you mean last time?"

She sighed and shook her head

"Nothing…it doesn't matter, it's all in the past and I don't want to think or talk about it,"

"Is it something I need to know about? A secret lover? Secret disease, a child perhaps?"

Bulma scoffed

"Does it look like this body has had a child?" she gestured to her body and he shook his head slightly

"So what is it then?" he just hated being left out of things, even personal information, he had to know about.

"Leave it alone Vegeta, please." She clenched and unclenched her fists and bit her lip trying to control her anger and trying her hardest to stop her memories from coming back up

"Woman, if we're going to be mates, you need to tell me everything and anything about previous relations, this sounds as if it will be important for me to know,"

"Vegeta, I'll tell you when you need to know…now isn't that time alright? I promise, I swear on my life I will tell you. But not today, I was finally happy, can't we just stick to that for now?" she pleaded with him, because she wanted to forget the whole thing. Vegeta however wouldn't forget what she had just said. She would tell him later. That satisfied him enough for now

"Very well, woman. Let's go train, you have a lot of work to do, missing weeks of training for nothing," he grabbed her arm and they flew to the training grounds.

"So if we spar and I win does that mean i can get out of training for the next little while?" she questioned him hopefully. Vegeta smirked

"If you can catch me at all, you can do whatever your little heart desires," he went super Saiyan and she cursed under her breath, this wasn't going to be easy. In fact it'd be downright impossible, he was twenty times faster than before. She glared, she'd try anyway though.

Vegeta saw that look of fire in her eyes and it was enough to make his whole body yearn to touch hers and make them one again, but he held it off for the moment. He would give her a week or two but he wouldn't forget her promise to tell him her back story. If they were going to rule together, and since he couldn't feel the same about any other female that's what was going to happen, he wanted to know what she was all about. Good and bad things. He smirked and went along with her little game, oh he wouldn't forget her promise, and he'd make sure she didn't either.


	8. Stronger now

"Vegeta! Ack! No no no! Let go of me!" Bulma struggled to get out from his grasp. A whole week and he'd pinned her with the same training technique every time.

"For someone so intelligent, you can be really idiotic you know that?" Vegeta was smirking as he pinned her down.

Bulma glared at him and then gave him a smirk of her own as she blasted him off her and jumped up.

"Don't let your guard down, Even though I sleep with you doesn't mean I'm not still your enemy," she powered up and transported behind him, knocking him to the ground from behind. Smiling she walked in front of him and held out her hand to help him up. Vegeta growled and pulled her down to the ground with him.

"And just because you think you've won, doesn't mean you have," he trapped her underneath him, straddling her waist. She giggled slightly and struggled, to no avail, to get free, although her attempts were half hearted.

"Oh give it a rest will you? You know I won that match, AND the one before,"

He just glared at her and tightened his grip.

"Just because you won that little wager and I can't go super Saiyan in training anymore,"

"I just said you had to not go Super one time, this is two, are you going easy on me?" she teased him lightly. He couldn't fight his smile. How could she do that to him, make him feel the happiness and contentment he'd never felt before.

"Of course not ridiculous female, I would never do such a thing," he got up and off her. Bulma got up and dusted herself off.

"Aww, you ripped my outfit…thanks a lot Veggie head, now I have to wear the purple one when we train, and I don't like that one on me as much,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed

"I've ripped enough outfits you should be fine with one more,"

She growled at him and then pouted as she jumped, did a flip and landed by the door to the castle; he followed her but at a slower pace. He was just watching her walk from behind, smirking to himself.

They had been together for a week and a half, and Vegeta hadn't forgotten what she had said. She promised to tell him all about her past if he'd just wait. Now he wasn't usually a patient man, but since every time he asked her about it she would distract him with either Sex or food, he didn't really mind waiting all that much.

Bulma went to her room and changed into a different outfit, her dinner outfit for the night. She looked at her bed and saw a message, curious she went over and read it. It was from her mother, their visit would be cut short, and they'd be coming back sooner than they had thought. She smiled slightly but then frowned in concern, what if her father didn't approve? Not that it would stop her from being with Vegeta, it's just she'd like them to agree with her for once.

She went and jumped out of her window, landing very gracefully on the roof below her. She liked to just sit there and watch the sun and moons. She liked to sit and just think, closing her eyes she let the wind brush through her hair. She smiled slightly when she felt an energy spiking, she was late for dinner, and her Prince was mad. He was all about punctuality, plus he needed to know where she was at all times it seemed. She didn't really mind very much, she had heard some of his story, and she knew he wanted and needed that familiarity. He wanted to know where she was so he knew she was still there.

"You know you could just tell me you aren't coming to dinner instead of blowing me off!" Vegeta huffed as he flew up to where she was. She didn't as much as turn her head towards him

"I'm late almost every day, and you're here why?"

"You're usually a few minutes late, not twenty," he couldn't help his confusion and suspision at the way she was sitting. Leaning back on her hands, eyes closed like she was deep in thought.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled lightly and pulled her message out of her pocket, she handed it to him.

"It's from my parents, they'll be returning sooner than they originally thought they would. Which means I have to tell them about this," she motioned to him and then herself before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath.

Vegeta quickly skimmed over the letter and then looked back to his Princess,

"And…you're upset about this?" he didn't understand, he frowned thinking she was regretting mating with him. Her eyes shot open and the usual calm cool blue was blazing and darker than normal.

"Why would I be upset? I know that I'm doing something right for once; I'm just worried my father won't see it that way. Ever since….well he's just paranoid and doesn't really do well with me being in a relationship, of any kind," she laid back and laced her fingers together behind her head, looking up at the sky, when Vegeta didn't say anything she glanced over at him. He was watching her

"Woman, ever since what? Time you fessed up,"

He flew down and landed next to her, he sat down facing her

"What happened that has everyone you know but me, all riled up about us being together?"

Bulma took a deep breath and looked down away from him

"It was a stupid mistake, and I've never lived it down. I try not to think about it, but I guess you have a right to know," she stared into his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"I was twelve, barely. When my father got sick and they thought he was going to die," she looked up away from his questioning eyes,

"He thought I'd need a mate, so that when he was gone I'd be ready to rule," She smiled slightly and shook her head

"One of the dukes of a neighboring city had wanted to take over mine for a long, long time. He wanted to rule and take over, so when he found out my father was ill and looking for someone to get with his daughter he jumped at the chance."

Vegeta just listened to her story, not only trying to get rid of his own curiosity but maybe it'd help him understand he a little more. She was an enigma to him sometimes.

"This Duke…what was his name?" he asked her

"Doesn't matter," she said and smiled lightly, "Why, are you jealous?"

He scoffed to hide his blush

"Don't be stupid,"

She just shook it off and continued

"Well he came and tried to court me…I was only twelve, I thought he was handsome and sweet at first. But then my father's heath took a turn for the better. He thought he'd lost his chance to rule, so he went crazy with rage. I don't remember most of the fight, but when he'd beaten all the guards, including the now elder Oni, he grabbed me and took off. I had been trained and tried to fight him, struggled as much as I could but he was stronger than I was. As the princess, they didn't think I needed as much training as a prince, or any male for that matter, you know our planet is really messed up when it comes to roles with males and females, we aren't as weak as all you jack asses think," she was trying to change the subject, but Vegeta was undeterred

"Yes, yes I understand you're strong and powerful and don't need a male's protection, continue," he pressed her further. He looked into her eyes and saw they were blazing with anger and hatred, something he had never seen before. Anger yes, but not this deep, not this intense, he'd never admit he was a little frightened by that look. If looks could kill he'd have been dead twice over.

"He ended up knocking me out with two hits, and when I woke up I didn't know where I was, I couldn't see anything. My hands were bound and i tried to sit up or speak, but I was gagged and tied down so well I could only move my head. And even that was limited. It seemed like forever, before he came back and undid the blindfold and took the gag away. I was in some dungeon in a deserted palace between his castle and mine. The second I could speak again I started screaming at him, telling him to release me, let me go, I told him that he'd regret kidnapping me but he didn't exactly care," she got a sad look in her eyes but continued

"He said if i refused to mate with him and let him be my Prince and eventual King that he would never let me go, and he'd kill everyone close to me, I still remember that stupid look on his face, one of pure evil, he thought he had me, but I told him I'd rather die than let him take over," she shook her head smiling just a little

"The look on his face then was really funny, but I didn't laugh then, because that's when the hitting started. He thought he could beat it out of me, the rebellion, the need to argue and tell him no, but it didn't. I was gone for almost two weeks. And he was going to move on…to just forcing me to mate with him. And with the condition I was in, I couldn't have fought him off. I would have struggled and struggled but nothing would have worked. He was taught from one of the strongest Saiyans alive, and his strength was unreal. If it weren't for Goku….well I don't think I would have gotten out of there while I still had the chance,"

Vegeta couldn't help his clenched fists or his anger that was slowly rising, and the fact that someone, even in the past, would lay a hand on _his_ mate made him angry. So angry he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but it would probably involve explosions.

"Kakarot saved you?"

"Yeah he did, It was the morning that marked two weeks since I had been gone, and he had been one of the guards off duty that day… he could sense my KI even though it was very ,very week. Goku's younger than I am, but he's a great fighter. After he saved me my parents even asked him if he wanted to be my mate," she giggled slightly at the memory and Vegeta growled slightly at the thought of her being with anyone else.

"But Goku and I were never meant to be, even after everything we went through, and his phase of thinking he felt something for me, we never were. He and ChiChi make a much cuter couple then we would have anyways," she sighed lightly and went back to her story

"Well anyways, ever since that happened, my father has been up in arms about anyone who wants to try to court me. But they're usually men who want to take over the kingdom…or who just like me because I'm sexy, but I never liked any of them…at all, not even as friends, I had them all banished from the castle actually," she couldn't help but chuckle remembering that fact. Even through her laugh Vegeta saw that it was hard for her to talk about this, and open up about it to him. He wanted to do something about it, and he planned to, he knew she would never tell him the name or location of this duke, but her parents would, he knew how to get things out of other royals.

"See? It's not that big a deal…I used that to get stronger, but being here has made me lazy, training is fun and all, but when you have a super Saiyan as a mate…I'm not that worried,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and laid down next to her, turning his head to watch her

"And what if I decide not to save you? Hmm? What would you do then?"

She shrugged and turned her head to look back at him

"I don't think that I have to worry about it happening again, or anyone attacking me. Unless it's you in the bedroom," she held back a laugh as she continued, "Besides I'm way stronger now so I don't think I have to worry, I'll kick anyone's ass that tries to touch me,"

Vegeta moved so he was right next to her, looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her right up against him

"Well? Are you going to kick my ass?"

She rolled so she was on top of him and had hands on either side of his head, he was eye level with her chest, and didn't mind until she slid down and made him look her in the eyes. He scowled slightly, he liked where she was before.

"No, my prince I'm not going to kick your ass, it's too sexy to kick. Besides then I'd be in big trouble and I don't think I'd get to have as much fun with you," she smiled slightly and pecked his lips.

Vegeta didn't deny he liked the feeling of her body against his, he liked how she would physically try to outdo him, everything this woman did turned him on, and she knew it too. He smirked slightly and moved her back up so he could see her chest, he used one hand to undo the top of her shirt, and it was open in the front to him. He would make her feel wanted, and give her a choice tonight. It wouldn't be like the last time for her. He'd make sure of it. Smirking he jumped up and into her room, her in his arms.

His movements were too fast for her to follow and she gasped as he started to ravish her body. Every touch and caress was gentle, but rough at the same time. She loved it. He made her forget all about her past, the bad memories the good. It was only him she thought of when he got like this, and after words too. It was him, and only him. Vegeta thought of her, but also thought of what he was going to do to the bastard that had beat and almost raped his mate. He was going to make him pay for everything he had done. But for now, he'd focus on what he was doing and enjoy it like he wasn't about to go off and kill someone. He'd just act like he forgot all about her little story. Not that she'd remember by the time he was done with her, she wouldn't remember her own name.


	9. Bonded: Unwanted Memories

It was hard enough for Vegeta to go a week without knowing who the bastard was that hurt his Bulma. To make matters worse, Bulma was acting strange like she knew what he was up to. That either meant he was more transparent then he thought he was, or that they were getting closer and there was a bond being formed. They hadn't been together that long, and the bond shouldn't have been so far along, it made Vegeta wonder.

He just had to make it one more day, then her parents would be back and he'd get it out of them, but he'd try to get it out of her one more time first, just so he knew he had no other choice than to ask her parents. He would have just asked her straight out but that would just piss her off and he wouldn't get laid that night. So to help his cause he'd just casually bring it up, if she told him then great, if not then he had a back up. So after dinner when she went into her lab he met her down there. He liked to watch her work, he liked to see how smart she was, not that he'd ever admit it.

After a few minutes he went up behind her and hugged her around the waist, she usually jumped but she didn't this time, he frowned slightly and turned her to face him. She was deep in thought, so deep she looked like she was in a trance

"Bulma?" he shook her slightly.

She looked at him and blinked, shaking her head slightly

"Sorry…I just uh…I'm tired….and trying to think, not a great combination of things for me, what did you need?"

She was a little out of it and Vegeta scowled lightly, he could tell she wasn't all herself in that moment, something was off.

"Bulma what's wrong?"

She shook her head

"I just told you Vegeta, tired and trying to think, not a good combo for me, and I've just…I mean…Gah!" she stood up and started pacing the room.

Vegeta just watched her for a few minutes before stopping her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Woman, you're making me dizzy, just tell me what's wrong,"

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, then said mentally,

_'We bonded you know, when we made love the first time, and now I can feel everything you feel, I can sense what you're going to do, and then there's the whole mental communication thing,'_

Vegeta just blinked a few times and then frowned, his father had told him that if he ever found someone who was supposed to be his mate, who he was destined to be with that all of those things would happen. He just didn't know how long it was supposed to take for that to happen, he knew it wasn't supposed to happen this quickly, it'd only been a few weeks.

She didn't know how to read the frown and just closed her eyes, biting her lip so hard that some blood trickled down her chin, she didn't even notice. Vegeta's frown deepened when he saw that she had hurt herself. He tilted her head up and waited until she opened her eyes and he gently wiped the blood off her chin

"Woman, I know we bonded, I just didn't know it would progress so quickly. It means you're mine and now you're never getting away from me, that's all," he gently kissed her for a moment and when he pulled away his eyes were serious and hesitant

"So, you know what I'm going to be doing?"

"If you're talking about that whole plan about talking to my parents about the duke, yes I know about it. And I also know there isn't anything I can do to stop you is there?" she looked at him pleadingly, she would usually argue, but she knew once he made his mind up, it'd take a hell of a lot more effort from her to get him to change it.

"No, I don't care how long ago it was, I don't care who it was, he'd going to pay, and if you try to stop me, well I don't see why you would, but in the case that you do, I will probably just put you to sleep in a healing tank and see if it heals your brain," he knew she didn't want him to go, but he just had to.

"Vegeta, please don't go…please don't make me have to…" she was cut off mentally, which sort of pissed her off.

'_I'll be_ _fine, just believe in me, because I know I can do it, besides I'm the fiercest warrior in the universe, not to mention the Prince of the most feared race in the galaxy, I have a reputation to uphold,'_

She sighed and nodded slightly, then bit her lip again before saying softly

"I um…there's something…I mean…never mind…my parents will be here soon, we should probably go get everything ready for them yes?"

Vegeta almost asked about it, then he used the mental bond they had, she had a few walls up, blocking her memories and thoughts from him, and that made him frown, but since it was new, perhaps he just didn't know how it worked completely yet. Yes that must be it; she wouldn't hide anything from him. She couldn't, not with them bonded like this.

Bulma pulled him upstairs so they could plan, the whole time remembering to keep her memories and thoughts clear from him. She didn't need him to know what was going on just yet. She didn't want him to go out seeking revenge, but if he needed to, well she hated Duke Yamcha. She hated him a lot. She momentarily let her guard down and Vegeta, being as smart as he is, used it to search her mind, finding the name he'd been looking for. When he found it, he stopped her and turned her around.

"Yamcha? That's the duke? The moron who tried to kill your father just a few months ago? The one who…"

"Yes," she cut him off quickly, trying to forget it immediately. She closed her eyes and shook her head, putting her hands over her forehead.

"Damn it, damn this stupid mental bond, I didn't want you to know who it was! Vegeta, that bastard has caused problem after problem, heartache after heartache in my family, my kingdom, my life. I've gone after that son of a bitch several times. He's never in the same place, he's always stronger when I find him, and he always gets the upper hand somehow. He always…always wins," she clenched her teeth together and looked away, it hurt her pride to say that, but it was true. She pulled away from him and using her KI shot straight to the roof of the palace.

She didn't know what to do; she just needed to get out her anger and frustration. She went to the training grounds and started blasting at everything she saw. Anything that moved was either shot at or given a death glare, no one questioned it at all the guards just kept walking, and the medics kept watch out their windows to make sure no one was getting hurt, including Bulma herself. When she couldn't keep going, when she needed to cry she stood still a moment, the quiet creeping up on everyone in ear shot, and she fell to her knees. The memories she'd tried so hard to suppress were now right in front of her eyes, and she couldn't try to hold them back any longer.

She was swept up in the memories. She looked up and saw Vegeta; he almost flinched when he saw the look in her eyes. It was one he used to see in himself, right after his mother was killed. The sadness, the betrayal, the hopelessness, he couldn't help but hold her. He couldn't help but give her the comfort he had once sought. He sat with her on the floor; he pulled her into an embrace and held her while she trembled. He wasn't expecting the flood of memories to come pounding into his mind in that moment. It was almost too much for him.

_The room was dark and cold, she couldn't move a muscle. She had been struggling for days to get away from this hell. Everything ached, she'd been hit, kicked, whipped, and ten other things that she couldn't even remember. Her hands and feet were bound, there was a gag in her mouth and when she heard someone coming down the hall way she almost started hyperventilating._

_'Oh no…not again, I don't even know who this person is, why are they doing this?' She thought to herself, she would have closed her eyes but the bruise on one and the swelling around the other made it hard to. She heard a voice once the footsteps stopped that sent shivers up and down her spine._

_"Well, well, well, you've woken up finally," he sounded bored._

_'Y-yamcha?' she thought weakly to herself and gulped, what was he going to do to her that that the others hadn't done already? Why was he doing all this? She had so many questions going through her head, so many which were going to go unanswered she was afraid._

_"Poor Princess Bulma…if only you had accepted my invitation to mate, and join kingdoms, then I wouldn't have had to kidnap you. but no, you had to be stubborn about everything that's happened since I've met you," _

_Bulma couldn't see him, she knew she didn't want to be able to see him. Wincing slightly as he undid her blindfold and took the gag out of her mouth, she could feel her bottom lip trembling and she was so afraid of what was about to happen. She didn't used to be afraid, pain didn't used to scare her, but this was different._

_She whimpered slightly in pain as he touched her bruised side and legs, he moved his hands all over her injuries, not leaving one in peace. _

_"Such a shame…I guess doing things by force will have to work now, because I will rule that kingdom," he moved his lips very close to her ear, and whispered_

_"Whether you give me permission or not," she shook her head vehemently, whatever he was going to do, she didn't want any part in it. _

_"N-no!" she was surprised at how strong her voice was, considering even being beat, she hadn't screamed, talked, or anything like that the whole time. She cried, she let out some quiet, almost silent sobs but that was it. _

_"Even kidnapped you're as stubborn as ever, aren't you Bulma? Well we'll have to put an end to that, right now," he grabbed her from behind and pulled her so hard her bonds snapped earning a slight groan and a few tears for him. She knew now was her only chance, and she took it, she kicked him the only place she could hit and when he dropped her, she couldn't walk so she crawled under the bed in the room, all the way to the wall, where it touched to the ground. Bulma curled up in a ball and let her tears fall, he'd find her easily, he'd find her and do who knows how many horrible things, the thoughts made her tremble worse than before. _

_'Mama, papa I'm s-so sorry,' she hiccupped through her sobs, just thinking of all the horrible things she'd done to her parents, how she must have been worrying them. just when hope was about to slip all the way out, when she was ready to just give in, it would have been so much easier, she heard a crash and a thud, then come cursing and then the sound of someone retreating. Waiting just a moment she crawled to the edge of the bed, shaking greatly she saw him_

_"C-Captain G-Goku?" she said hesitantly, so quiet that she wasn't sure she actually said it outloud,_

_"Princess!" he called, going over and helping her up, he looked over her and frowned. She saw her savior, the one who was to take her away from all this, the days prior had just barely caught up with her and she couldn't stand by herself. She looked at Goku and said_

_"T-Thank you…" before she passed out into his open arms._

Vegeta gasped out and looked down to his mate, she hadn't even meant to show it to him, and it was only a little of what had happened, the end, the worst parts. He felt all her pain, every emotion, everything she had gone through. His eyes grew cold and angry, his hands holding his mate, tightened their grip, trying not to freak out so that he wouldn't go super Saiyan and hurt her.

_'This bastard will pay for what he's done,' _he thought to himself.

Bulma was shaking and trying to pull herself together but she just couldn't, she gripped tightly to her mate. Vegeta just held her until the last of her silent tears were gone; he stood up with her in his arms and carried her to their room.

"V-Vegeta?" she whispered quietly to him

He hesitated but answered with a

"Hm?"

"P-Promise you'll come back…okay?"

Vegeta nodded and got her to their room, he put her on the bed, and then got in next to her, he held her close and she very slowly drifted off to sleep. Vegeta knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep that night, he knew that in the next week, that moron of a duke would be dead, and that he would feel just a bit better about the whole thing. He was going to make sure it was slow and painful, he might just bring him back to the dungeon at the palace, it would be perfect for what he had planned.

He looked down at his sleeping mate and his hold on her tightened, possessively and protectively. Saiyans had been known to keep their mates close, and to be very, very over protective. He knew Bulma would still try to protest this, when her parents arrived, but he'd deal with it when it came. He looked out the window a moment before closing his eyes to think of his strategy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry it's taken so long. School starting and stuff like that, i'll try to get them up as quickly as i can, but i hope you liked this chapter**

**I have some awesome ideas for later in the story, so don't give up on it if i don't get chapters up right away. hope you enjoyed :)**


	10. Revenge and Distraction

The next morning, when Bulma finally woke up, Vegeta was gone. She looked around their room and tried to sense his energy, it was farther away then she would have liked it to be. She yawned and checked the time, it was later than she usually woke up, and she knew the reason and clenched her hands into fists. She got up and hurried to get dressed. As quickly as she should could, she flew to the throne room. Vegeta was preparing something. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to him.

Vegeta sensed her approach and hid what he was doing, turning towards her slightly he said

"Your parents have just arrived; they're out on the landing bay…well the one that's not under repair at least," when she didn't respond he turned around

"Bulma?" she seemed to be in a trance and he had to go over and shake her slightly to get her out of it.

"Huh…oh…sorry," she shook her head and looked out the window

"Vegeta…" she says quietly, he waited for her to go on, and when she didn't he asked

"What is it?"

"Well…I oooh… I'll tell you after we go see my parents, come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the landing bay. Vegeta frowned and had his eyes on her the entire time they were walking. She looked dazed and out of it, worried and just not her usual self. He tried to poke around her thoughts, but she kept them blocked from him. His frowned deepened, but she had said she'd tell him later, so he decided to trust her this time. He looked over at her parents and saw how she relaxed a little. With their feelings in sync, and him still trying to get into her memory and thoughts, he felt a little more at ease with her relaxing.

Bulma let go of Vegeta's hand and ran over to her mother and father

"Mother! Father! It's so good to see you, how was your trip?" she smiled a little as she hugged her father and mother.

Bulma's father, King Briefs, just smiled at his daughter then looked at Vegeta with an eyebrow raised, like he knew something was up between them.

"Oh Bulma, dear it's nice to see you again! And Prince Vegeta too!" her mother bowed to him slightly and smiled at him, she could plainly see what was going on between them.

Vegeta just nodded in greeting, he didn't really feel like talking to them, his thoughts and eyes were on Bulma, he was wondering what was wrong with her, why she wouldn't talk to him. The King chuckled slightly and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder

"Son, we have to have a little chat, care to take a walk with me?" King Briefs didn't wait for an answer and kept walking. Vegeta tore his glance away from Bulma and reluctantly followed behind her father. He knew he'd have to talk to the old man; he just didn't want to do it so soon. He was hoping it could be after he'd gotten the information he wanted. They walked down the halls, walked out the back door and went into the gardens. Vegeta followed him for as long as his patience would let him.

"Old man, I don't have all day, what are you here to talk to me about?" he wanted to get back to Bulma and find out what was wrong with her, find out why she was worried.

"Listen son, I see how you look at my daughter, and if you haven't already, how about considering her for a mate?" King Briefs looked at him and gave him a gentle smile,

Vegeta had to blink a few times before he opened his mouth to respond

"You…want me to take your only daughter as…my mate? So you are giving me permission then? Old man I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I can get any woman I want as my mate…"

"Yes, you could, however I see that the only woman you want as your mate, is my daughter, and that, is the truth, don't deny it," the wise old king looked around at the gardens once more before saying

"My daughter has been through a lot, and if you're planning on hurting her in anyway, I will not hesitate to take you down, Prince Vegeta or not, you hurt my little girl I'm going to make sure you can't do anything ever again, but since you've already been bonded, I don't think it will be a problem now will it, son"

Vegeta blushed in frustration,

"Why didn't you just say you knew?! Why would you tell me I could, if you knew I already did?!"

"Well, Prince Vegeta, I wanted you to know that I approve, but again, if you hurt her…."

Vegeta quickly cut him off

"Listen here, I will never hurt her, she is my bonded mate, and I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt her ever," Vegeta's eyes blazed from their usual black to the blazing teal-blue they were when he was a Super Saiyan, and the old king knew he was telling the truth.

"well good, now that that's all settled…why don't I tell you where that duke is that you want to destroy,"

Vegeta was shocked for a mere moment, before he glared at the old man

"How could you know that?"

He chuckled and said knowingly

"Because, with that look in your eyes, and how Bulma's been acting off since we've arrived, I knew she must have either told you about it, or you found out some other way," the old king suddenly got very serious

"You'll find Duke Yamcha in the abandoned castle, three hundred miles north of here; it's in the middle of an ancient war zone, one that separated my people from the duke's. He is strong, and before you rush in there all alone, I have someone who will go with you. He found the place the first time,"

The king raised a hand and looked up; a man wearing the most ridiculous outfit he'd ever seen appeared in front of them, he bowed first to the Prince then to the king

"My lord, what can I do for you? It's not often I get a call from you,"

Vegeta noted that the idiot in front of him kept a goofy almost moronic smile on his face the entire time he spoke, Vegeta's eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation

"Kakarot…you can't be serious, I'm the most powerful Saiyan on the planet, and you're sending, this idiot with me? Are you trying to mock me?"

"Now, now, Goku will be acting as your guide to the castle, and be there in case you need back up, or there are too many for you to handle," the King smiled at him once again.

"Prince Vegeta! It'll be a pleasure to serve under you again!" Goku stood almost two heads taller than the Prince and it quite frankly pissed him off.

"Hn. I won't need your help Kakarot, I promise you that," Vegeta turned and motioned for Goku to follow him, he'd have to fill him all the way in as to what they'd be doing. And just for a moment, he forgot all about Bulma, he forgot that she was supposed to be talking to him about something, at the moment this was far more important to him, so he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Bulma's mother was ecstatic

"Oh! This is great news! I knew you two would be perfect for each other! I can't wait until you make it official, and then after that I hope we can expect grandchildren!"

"Mother!" Bulma's cheeks flushed red, and Vegeta wasn't even in the room, she didn't have to nerve or the stomach to tell her mother that something like that might be happening very soon.

"What? Oh dear, you're embarrassed, sorry dear! It's just that It's always so exciting!" her mother was always like this, a ray of sunshine, sometimes it made Bulma sick, so much peppiness, but then again she knew where she got it from, just not as much.

Bulma was just shaking her head at her mother's ranting and looked up when her father walked in the room,

"Where's Vegeta?" she asked seeing that her mate was not with him.

Her father just smiled and nodded at her

"He'll be along, don't you worry,"

Bulma couldn't focus on her parents for the next few hours, Vegeta didn't show up and she was indeed getting worried.

"I uh I'm going to go check on…" right as she got up to go and check on things, she saw a ship take off and her heart sunk, it was a small military ship, it held three or four people comfortably, it was Vegeta's it had the royal crest on the side of it. She ran as fast as she could to the docking bay, she read the coordinates of their landing and almost started to panic

"No…no, no, no! Vegeta!" she didn't wait another second, she flew to her room, grabbed two bags that were ready in case this kind of thing happened and got back to a ship, she had just plugged the coordinates in, and was finishing the route when she heard her father

"Bulma, do be careful, I know I can't stop you, but know this….Vegeta is strong and he'll be fine, I for one am glad he's doing this for you,"

She didn't look up from what she was doing but she did stop for a moment, she said quietly

"I know dad…but he's prideful, he underestimates his opponents…like I did, and I'm not letting Yamcha get his filthy hands on my mate, I plan to help take care of the bastard once and for all,"

She completed her route work up and took one glance at her father before stepping into her ship and taking off. She wasn't going to let Vegeta do this all alone, and besides, she wanted a piece of this action as well. She was determined to help, to beat Yamcha once and for all, her determination and fury was evident in her blazing blue eyes

_'Damn you Vegeta, you should have waited for me,'_ she thought to herself. Her hand absentmindedly went to her stomach and when she noticed where it was she jerked it away. She could feel what no one could sense yet, and she didn't know how everyone would take the news. Taking a breath and turned the speed up as high as it'd go, she wasn't wasting a second, she had things to be doing.

Vegeta couldn't help the feeling that he was missing something, not from his mission, but from his life, what was missing? What couldn't he figure out? It was pulling on his brain until he had to just forget it all together to keep himself sane.

They landed a few miles off from the castle. Vegeta got up and out of the pod and got Goku to silently follow him, when they got all the way to the abandoned castle, they saw something they didn't expect to see, he was waiting for them.

"Prince Vegeta, how nice of you to be here…I've been waiting for you," the duke looked at him with evil in his eyes

"How the hell did you know I'd be here? Answer me! You worthless piece of…"

"Whoa, that's not very nice, you don't even know me and you're calling me names," the duke smirked an evil smirk. He looked as amused as a playground bully getting reactions out of his victims.

Vegeta growled and took a step forward; Yamcha stood his ground with an amused look in his eyes

"You think you can beat me? You're a scrawny weakling compared to me!" Yamcha's attitude pissed Vegeta off, he couldn't steel that line! That was his line!

"Scrawny?! Weakling!? You idiot! I'm your Prince! Prince of all Saiyans! I'm more powerful than anyone on this planet!" Vegeta was getting mad now, and he only thought for a second before going and kneeing the duke in the gut.

Yamcha's eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't expecting him to be so fast. He jumped back and held his side, it had hurt him, and he glared at Vegeta and then looked up and smirked slightly. The energy he felt, he knew it well.

"Looks like my Princess has decided to join us, Bulma's a fast responder,"

Vegeta looked over and saw the ship land; he blinked a few times then used their mental bond

_'Woman what the hell are you doing here!?'_

_'It's nice to see you too, after you took off without any warning at all! I'm here to help you kill the bastard, or at least watch, I deserve to at least watch,'_

Vegeta growled slightly then looked and glared at Yamcha

"She's my Princess actually, you moron. And when we're done here we're going to make it official,"

Yamcha couldn't help but laugh, it was laced in evil, and it was a dark laugh indeed. Bulma shuddered as she neared them, she saw Vegeta and Goku first, then Yamcha, her blue eyes were blazing with anger and hatred, she clenched her hands into fists and walked over to Goku.

"Princess Bulma… you shouldn't be here," Goku whispered to her sounding worried.

"I'll be fine Goku, I promise, Vegeta's here and he's not going to let anything happen to me, besides I'm stronger than last time, I can take care of myself now," her glare never left Yamcha, who was calmly looking right back at her, with an evil smile on his face.

"Woman, don't you dare get in my way, you understand me?"

Bulma didn't look at him as she nodded, her glare was directed at Yamcha who wasn't fazed in the slightest, and he looked back at her with an evil expression, his eyes clouded over as if the evil had consumed his soul. She knew this look, and it made her anxious.

Vegeta knew she wasn't in a position to be in this fight,

"Kakarot! Guard Bulma, don't let her get involved, fight her yourself if she tries," Vegeta did not wait for a response; he simply turned back to Yamcha, smirked and went super Saiyan.

Yamcha suddenly had a worried look in his once amused and arrogant eyes; it was a surprised and almost frightened look,

Vegeta let out a laugh, an amused and arrogant laugh,

"Not so tough now are you! Let's get on with this," Vegeta didn't have to rush him, he teleported behind him and sent him flying straight into the wall of the already crumbling castle. Smirking he slowly followed as if taunting the Duke.

Bulma quickly jumped in front of Goku and ran after them, she heard a large crash and felt her heart rate begin to increase, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings like she would usually do. She ran into the castle without looking around first, when she noticed the ceiling falling it was almost too late, she jumped out of the way just in time, the piece of rubble scraping up her arm and side a little.

"Damn," she gritted her teeth together and stopped herself from moving, it was a small scrap but it had started to hurt like hell.

_'Woman, stop being a distraction! I need to focus on this bastard, not on trying to protect you!'_

Vegeta lost track of the battle for a mere second to talk to her and got kicked in the stomach. He cursed and spit out some blood before jumping up and kneeing him in the face, then using his leg kicked his shoulder so he'd fall to the floor. Vegeta cursed again, that hit to him had hurt, he growled as Yamcha started laughing

"You're such a pansy, Prince Vegeta, one hit and you're in pain?"

Vegeta kicked him in the stomach then the face, efficiently shutting him up,

"Listen to me, and listen closely," Vegeta grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up to his level, saying into his ear

"You are going to die by my hand, for what you did to Bulma all those years ago, you are going to suffer worse than you've ever suffered, you are going to beg for me to kill you and I am not a merciful man, you will not receive death until I decide to let you die, you'll have a better time in hell than with me, I promise you that,you'll wish for hell when i'm done with you," Vegeta punched him in the stomach and then kneed him in the face once more, knocking him unconscious with just his fist and his knee.

Bulma was looking over her wounds and yelped when a hand landed on her shoulder, she swiftly grabbed the hand and through the person over her shoulder, it was Goku

"Oh! Sorry Goku! I didn't….oh…"

He not so gracefully landed on his back and laughed lightly

"That's alright…you seem a little preoccupied, is something going on you need to talk about?"

She walked over and helped him up, then let out a sigh.

"Oh Goku… I don't know how to tell anyone this, and I need to tell Vegeta first, since he's done beating up Yamcha now, I suppose we'll be leaving soon," she simply folded her arms and started pacing lightly. Vegeta walked out to them, having powered down, with Yamcha on his shoulder, he tossed him to Goku who caught him.

"We're bringing him back to the palace; I have special plans for this one,"

Goku nodded and bowed slightly to his Prince before jumping to the ship and getting Yamcha tied up and ready to be taken back to the palace.

Bulma hadn't noticed him and was still pacing. Vegeta went over and stopped her

"Alright, you've been acting off for far too long, what the hell is going on!?"

She bit her lip and looked down

"I-I….um…How to…let's…I can't…I mean…oh,"

"Bulma!" Vegeta was slowly losing his patience, he just couldn't take her being stubborn and not talking to him

"What did I do to make you not want to talk to me? We're mated, that means no secrets! So talk and let those stupid barriers down, before I have to pry them open!"

She gulped a bit and took his hands in hers lightly, looking down she whispered

"Oh Vegeta….I'm…pregnant…"

She closed her eyes as she felt him stiffen, she knew he'd be taken by surprise and bit her trembling lip as she awaited his reaction. She gasped slightly and her eyes widened when he put a hand up her shirt to feel her stomach, she kept her eyes wide and stared at his hand, and then looked up at his face. He looked deep in concentration; suddenly a small smile crept up on his face

"I'm surprised I was so out of it I didn't sense it sooner…" he gently pulled her into an embrace. Bulma blinked and softly returned it to him.

"You aren't…upset?"

Vegeta just held her closer and closed his eyes as she brought the memory barriers down, she had known for almost a week, he could sense the energy now, of their child. It was faint and weak, but it was there and growing quickly. It made him want to laugh for joy, but he didn't.

"Upset? That you've waited a week before telling me about our child? No, woman, I suppose not…you had your reasons for keeping it from me…" Vegeta couldn't help his growing smile, he was almost…happy. That was the only word to describe what he was feeling, happy, whole, even after just kicking the holy hell out of someone, he could feel like this.

Bulma let out a relieved sigh

"Well that's good….i thought you'd be upset because now we have to make our relationship official and all that nonsense…I didn't want to rush or anything but uh.."

"I was planning on making the announcement sooner rather than later anyways, you've just given me the push, now come on, let's get back, your parents are waiting for you, and I have some….business to take care of," he smirked at her lightly, and gave her a small kiss before letting her go completely

"I'll meet you there," she said smiling slightly and running off to her pod. As soon as she was out of sight, Vegeta walked onto his pod with Goku, still smirking lightly.

"What're you so happy about?" Goku asked innocently

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to be a father, that's all," Vegeta say at the control panel and set coordinates for home. Goku patted his shoulder

"Amazing! You must be so excited!"

Vegeta was too happy to care what Goku was doing, he was way too deep in thought. Thinking about his future kid, and Bulma, and what he was about to do to the bastard tied up behind him. He smirked slightly to himself, all in all, it had been a good day for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hope You all enjoyed this chapter! Think everything is going to be all rainbows and butterflies? well it might be...OR NOT next chapter you'll find out. And i'm so super excited to keep going on this! Even with school, i'll try to be as fast as i can be with updates alright? PEACE OFF**


	11. Eye of the Storm

It had been a few days since the incident with Yamcha, and Bulma knew Vegeta wouldn't keep him alive much longer. With him in the castle it made her feel uneasy, sure he was in the deepest dungeon, guarded by three of the strongest warriors in there, including Goku, but something about being able to walk down there, made her sick to her stomach.

She was starting to feel like that anyways; she didn't like how being pregnant made her feel. Bulma was just sitting with her parents, not listening to a word they were saying about making her relationship official.

"Bulma? Bulma dear are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" her mother hadn't shut up since they'd gotten back and Bulma's head was starting to hurt

"Sorry mom…I have to go do something," She frowned slightly and got up, heading to the one place she knew she shouldn't be. Yamcha was making her feel nervous and she didn't like it. She was going to ask Vegeta to get rid of him once and for all, or she'd do it. All by herself, she'd make sure he would never come back. Sighing lightly she stopped at the top of the stairs and blocked her thoughts from Vegeta's. She knew he was already down there, and she didn't want him to know where she was going.

Vegeta just kept his eyes on the semi-conscious duke in front of him. He'd made sure to give him just as much pain as he had once given his precious Bulma, and then some. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to pay, just that he was going to wish he was never born.

"Bulma isn't yours you know," Yamcha would say over and over again to him. Vegeta knew he was trying to make him mad, and to some extent it did. What wasn't she telling him? Did he actually believe the prisoner? He was a little confused, but then he'd reach out and touch Bulma's mind with his own and he knew she was his. There was no doubt about it. There was no way she could ever belong to anyone else.

"Listen here, mutt, Bulma _is_ mine and she always will be, so unless you can escape and try to take her, then I suggest you shut up,"

Bulma walked down the stairs and stopped right when she heard Vegeta's voice, then heard a laugh she knew all too well. She heard that laugh in her worst nightmares, she gulped quietly and was about to walk out to meet Vegeta when she felt his eyes on her. Yamcha knew she was here; his voice was in her head

_"You'll always be mine Princess Bulma and you'll never get away from that. I almost claimed you first, and when I finally get out of here I'll take you as my prize,"_

She shuddered and felt tears of fright and non acceptance fill her eyes, she belonged to Vegeta

'Vegeta is my mate, and I love him, not you so screw off,' she thought to herself, letting a few tears fall, before she could completely regain her calm look, she jumped seeing Vegeta right in front of her

"Woman, what are you doing down here? I thought I told you to stay away from the dungeon for a little while, every time you come down here you get more emotional about everything,"

She looked down slightly and whispered

"I can't help it when he's always in my head, mentally telling me things…I wish we didn't have the power to do that at all, how he has the energy to do it…I don't even know…"

She shook her head and glanced at the Prince in front of her, her Prince, he had his arms folded over his chest and had his signature indifferent look on his face. She couldn't help but just look over his body for a minute, he was freaking perfect.

Vegeta smirked hearing and seeing what she was doing, though the thought of someone else being in her head, made him angry

"I suppose he's suffered as long as I have patience to let him for. I'll just get rid of him for you, and then you won't have to worry about him,"

Vegeta stepped closer to her and put his hands on either side of the wall, effectively trapping her there

"and then we can talk about making this official, I've called the elders to come talk to us tomorrow morning, so be ready, woman."

Before she could stop herself she blushed and then smiled at him slightly

"That's good, because if we wait any longer, we may have a problem getting people to believe we waited until we were official to have sex….something about that was mentioned in some royal Saiyans book, I think it's total BS but when you're bonded to the Prince of ALL Saiyans, well I guess it's a little more serious isn't it,"

Vegeta chuckled slightly and then got really serious for a moment

"Bulma, I want you to go upstairs, and I want you to block all memory from me for the next three and a half minutes, can you do that?"

She looked a little confused and was about to ask why when he kissed her and mentally said,

_'Trust me, I'll explain in a minute, just do it, please,'_

She knew he didn't use the word please lightly, so she broke the kiss, gently pecked his lips once more and nodded

"I'll be upstairs with my parents…" she got out of his hold, looked back once more at Yamcha who was smirking in her direction then ran up the stairs and blocked the bond momentarily. She started counting. Three and a half minutes? She counted down from two hundred and ten.

Vegeta couldn't help his smirk as he enclosed the room Yamcha was in, he knew this'd be bad if Bulma saw it, because the first four months a Saiyan woman is pregnant some memories are taken from her and given to the child when they are born. He didn't want their memories to be anything like his had been. So as he stood there channeling his energy into the room, slowly and painfully electrocuting the duke to death, he couldn't help but hope Bulma had done what he asked her to do. It only took three minutes; the other half was in case he needed to rip out the bastard's heart as well. No need for that, he was dead in less than two minutes, and under the castle, no one could hear his screams of pain or see his final smirk as he finally died.

Bulma knew letting her barrier down meant trouble, so after three and a half minutes were up, and Vegeta wasn't upstairs yet she didn't know what to do, she closed her eyes and counted another minute, she swore she could hear an evil chuckle and see his smirk once more, and in that moment she knew that Yamcha was dead. It made her shudder and place a hand near her heart, she felt a little better knowing he was gone, she also felt a little worried, that had almost been too easy, she hoped he hadn't left them something to take care of later.

Her parents had taken care of almost everything to do with the engagement, and they were all too excited to find out about their grandchild. She wasn't far enough along to tell what gender or really anything about the baby, she just hoped they had a healthy baby, no matter what the gender. Bulma tuned her parents out as they waited for Vegeta; she absentmindedly put a hand on her stomach to rub it slightly. She could sense something about her child, something wasn't right, she couldn't put a finger on what was off, it wasn't anything bad, the energy just seemed split somehow, she hoped that wasn't bad. Vegeta hadn't said anything about it so she assumed nothing was wrong.

"Bulma…Bulma honey are you alright?" her mother was talking to her

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine, just thinking about things…"

"Woman!"

She rolled her eyes and didn't respond, she knew that he knew her name, why did he insist on calling her woman?

"Woman, stop ignoring me when I speak to you," Vegeta came up in front of her and scowled, with a slight amused look in his eyes

"I'm sorry, you were speaking to me? Use my name I might respond sooner!" she stuck her tongue out at him, a very childish thing to do, but she didn't feel like actually fighting with him in that moment. He just rolled his eyes at her,

"What do you need, my prince?" she asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"The elders are early, and demand to speak with us at once, so let's go," he took her hand and pulled her with him to the room where the elders had appeared. She let him pull her with a slight frown on her face, demanded to see them? Since when had Vegeta given into demands so lightly?

Vegeta heard her questions through their bond and scoffed

"Bulma, the faster we tell them about us, the faster we can make this official and be done with it, okay? I'm not giving into their stupid demands, I've made them wait for almost a whole day before I said we'd see them,"

"Well that makes more sense, why didn't you just say so; let's get this over with," she walked with him into the room, their hands still together and she looked around at the elders. Oni was in the very front and she couldn't help wonder why they'd moved around.

"Prince Vegeta, Princess Bulma," they all bowed and then the elder next to Oni began to speak

"Due to recent developments, we cannot allow you two to continue being together,"

Bulma's heart sunk for just a moment as she heard that, what developments? She looked at Vegeta who was glaring death daggers at the elder who had spoken.

"Our neighboring planet has been asking for an alliance for some time, and the only way that can happen is if our Prince is married off to their Princess, if not we aren't going to be stable with them, and we need that alliance to work," the elder was about to go on when Vegeta said

"Well then I guess you should work on finding a separate solution," his hold on Bulma's hand tightened, he wasn't going to let her go, he wouldn't let anyone tell them who he could be with and who he couldn't. He was about to be King, they weren't in charge of him.

"I am to be officially married and mated, with Princess Bulma, and not some random alien whom I have never met before," Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, letting go of her hand in the process, she leaned back against him and nodded slightly.

The elders were about to argue but they saw the glare on their Prince's and their Princess' faces and backed down. Oni frowned and said

"Princess Bulma, if you know what's good for this planet you'll call it off with Prince Vegeta and let him do his duty,"

"Shut up Oni, you know once he's made his mind up, you can't change it. Marry their princess off to someone else, like the Prince who lives to the south of here, he's still available, besides, a prince is a prince, the alliance with stand and be stable and the princess will get her very own Saiyan prince, problem solved," she tilted her head with a glare that dared someone to oppose her

"No objections? Fantastic, I knew you'd all see reason, you're not as stupid as I thought you were," Bulma folded her arms; just who did these idiots think they were? She wasn't leaving Vegeta's side ever.

Vegeta smirked, he had the most stubborn, spirited, rebellious, hard headed, sexy, obstinate mate on the entire planet, probably in the whole universe, and he knew no one else would do, ever. They worked because she was the way she is. He looked around at the elders and said

"Besides, I can't be married off to someone else, my heir is already coming from this woman, so I guess you're just out of luck," he smirked at the looks they got from all the older Saiyan men in the room.

Bulma blushed slightly and elbowed his ribs lightly

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone about that until AFTER we were official Vegeta,"

He just smiled slightly at her, his eyes told her that he was just happy about it, and he needed to tell someone, telling the elders about it, was helping their case so he just went for it. Bulma just smiled slightly and wondered how she had ever hated him, getting kidnapped by him was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't believe how far they'd come in such a short time.

They left the elders, Bulma knowing they'd hear more about how they couldn't be together but she also knew that Vegeta wasn't going to deal with that BS for long. She smiled as they walked back to the throne room, after they were official, Vegeta would be king, and they'd have an heir…Bulma thought for just a moment then chuckled

_'Hey Vegeta…I think we're going to have twins,'_

She mentally told him, putting a hand on her stomach. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and then glared slightly at her

_'Don't you lie to me, woman,'_

She shook her head and led him to the darkest hallway she could find, she leaned against the wall and took his hand, putting it up under her shirt and letting him feel the energies she could feel. He closed his eyes and focused for a few moments, he felt the split of energies just as she had, his eyes shot open in surprise

"Two…Energies…" he couldn't help his smirk or the look of happiness in his eyes. Bulma giggled slightly then sighed

"Great, more work for me….twins…oh I hope we have a boy and a girl,"

Vegeta shook his head

"Two boys would be the best…"

"Sexist bastard," she muttered under her breath

"Biased wench," he smirked at her, she couldn't help smile and hug him, laying her head on his shoulder, sighing contently

"Oh Vegeta," she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, when Yamcha had died, she hadn't felt his energy leave completely, but she kept her concerns to herself, she wanted the happy to outlive the worry in that moment. She'd tell Vegeta about it some other time, he was too happy to let down in that moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Short chapter i know, the next one will be longer and full of fun things :) hope you enjoyed, it'll get better next chapter i promise.**


	12. Official: no one to get in the way now

Bulma awoke in a cold sweat, trembling intensely, her hand outstretched, glowing with ki, her vision was hazy for a moment but when she saw where she was she put her hand down and let out a shaky breath. It had been almost a week since Yamcha's death, and she hadn't slept well since. She closed her eyes to think. Today was the day they went out to the people and made everything official. She and Vegeta would be together for the rest of forever, and after that afternoon no one would say otherwise. She opened her eyes and looked over at Vegeta only to jump when she saw he was awake and staring at her.

"Geez Vegeta, you should tell a girl when you wake up and stare at her," she put a hand over her heart and sighed lightly trying to catch her now shaky breath.

Vegeta frowned and leaned on his elbow, looking at her face, the bags under her eyes, how everything made her jump now. Ever since that moron was killed she hadn't been herself.

"Well how can you expect me not to be awake? You almost killed me with your energy earlier, I was up the second you started tossing from your nightmare," he had been getting more sleep than her because she kept their memories blocked from each other at night, but tonight she couldn't she couldn't focus long enough to, he'd seen everything she had seen.

"Sorry," he heard her say quietly, "I can't get them to go away, it could be hormonal I suppose, making me worry and be ridiculous about everything, but other than that I can't think why I would be having nightmares," she rubbed the side of her arm lightly, looking so unlike herself it made Vegeta angry. He was angry he couldn't help her, he was angry something could make her like this. He let out a sigh and sat up slightly, offering his embrace to her,

"Come here," he said and took her into his arms, he put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes concentrating. Bulma felt a warm feeling on the top of her head and slowly closed her eyes.

"Mmm, Vegeta, what are you doing..?"

Vegeta placed a gentle kiss on her forehead; ever since he found out she was pregnant, and with it being twins, he'd been extra gentle and soft with her, at least when it was just the two of them. Unless she was mad at him then he would get mean, and it would end up in a passionate battle in something other than words. He was even more protective and possessive than ever before, but Bulma didn't seem to mind, or even notice what was up with him.

"Shh I'm making it so you can sleep, and that means I can get some sleep, we have four more hours until we need to get up to get ready for the ceremony today, so you'll need all the help you can get, just relax," he felt her snuggle into him even more and after a few moments she was out cold, he kept his hand where it was, he had been sending energy to her brain, telling it to sleep and not give her dreams, it was a useful trick he had mastered when he had seen his father kill his mother.

Vegeta sighed and just held Bulma in his arms as she slept peacefully, he reached down and put a hand on her stomach, he felt the two energies and it made him smile slightly as he closed his eyes. He just kept his hand there and sensed the energies until he himself fell asleep.

Five hours later, Bulma was awake and getting ready for their ceremony later in the day

"Vegeta, do we really have to go through all this…it seems like it's a lot, even for royalty…" she was pouting because she knew she wouldn't be able to have anything to drink while they were there, and that was how she could stand to deal with people.

"Woman stop your complaining! So what you can't drink tonight, just ignore everyone like I do! Besides, once it's over…" he was suddenly right in front of her, he backed her up to the wall and had his hand on either side of her head, staring down into her deep blue eyes. He smirked slightly when he saw her blush and felt her heartbeat increase.

"We can do whatever you want to do my princess," he said seductively and softly kissed her, ever so gently biting her lip, making her gasp in anticipation, but before she could reciprocate he had pulled away, she glared at him with a scowl.

"That was mean, don't be a jerk,"

"Get through the ceremony and celebration afterwards and you can get back at me, sound like a plan?" he smirked and chuckled like he knew that would never happen, her being able to get back at him.

Bulma's glare got even scarier as she backed him up and went into the other room to get ready

_'We'll see who gets back at whom...'_ she mentally said as she set their communication barrier up once more, he wasn't sure what it was about that tone, but it turned him on, he groaned inwardly, now he didn't want to be at the ceremony at all.

_'Great'_ he thought, that just meant they'd both get in trouble if they ditched the second they were in the clear. It was going to be a long day for both of them.

Bulma finished up the touches on her hair and smoothed her dress; it was a simple yet elegant gown. It was long and flowy and she knew that Vegeta would approve, it was stretchy in the front so it was comfy all around. She took a breath and just relaxed until she heard Vegeta pounding on her door,

"Woman! We're going to be late! Are you done getting ready yet? Let's go!" he wasn't a patient man, even with her. Especially with her, he wanted the ceremony to be over with so he could say they were together and no one could take her away.

Bulma rolled her eyes and got up, she went over and opened the door, she couldn't help her smirk when Vegeta's eyes looked her up and down, his mouth open like he was about to say something but it had gotten stuck in his throat the minute his eyes had sighted her.

"We were going to be late? Come on then Vegeta, staring isn't polite anyways," she snickered when he glared at her and she took his arm as they went down the stairs to the ball room.

"Hey Vegeta….how many people will be here?"

He smirked and opened the door to the room, her eyes almost popped out of her head; the entire freaking planet had shown up! They had used one of her father's inventions to make the room open up to the outside in the back and there were people as far as the eyes could see, and for a Saiyan that was far indeed.

"Holy freaking….is the entire solar system here?! We never had this many people at our palace for anything!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes

"Woman you're about to be married to the most important Prince in the galaxy, not to mention the most powerful. It's a big deal, you should be honored," he smirked and led her into the vast room. He glared at any man who dared try and touch his mate, he could see in their eyes that they thought she was sexy and something if they got their hands on they'd have a lot of bragging to do, but she was his, not theirs and whoever looked at her wrong was glared at, if that didn't work he'd growl. It took time to get to the other side of the room, and say hello to everyone in the room at the same time.

"BULMA!"

At the sound of her name Bulma turned and was hug tackled by her best friend

"ChiChi! I didn't know you'd be here!" she was smiling surprised and happily.

"Of course! I didn't think that you'd ever end up here, with Prince Vegeta! This is so amazing!"

Bulma smiled and talked to her old friend for another moment before Vegeta tugged at her arm

"Woman, let's go! You can talk later! We have things to be doing, that don't involve this harpy,"

"Hey! Vegeta can you try to be civil! Please? Chichi's my best friend, not to mention Goku's wife, hey where is Goku?"

"Oh he and Gohan will catch up with us in a second," she smiled at her best friend, ChiChi then turned and glared at Vegeta

"Listen here Prince Vegeta, I don't care that you're in charge of the planet, if you hurt or treat Bulma badly, I will hunt you down and personally torture you until you die, are we clear? And if you call me a harpy again, I promise, you won't like the results,"

Vegeta's eye twitched lightly and he clenched his fists, Bulma saw this and put her hand over his

"Cool it you two…ChiChi don't worry about that, and Vegeta, stop being such a prick!" Vegeta turned and looked at her like she was insane

"She started this! Why are you defending her and picking on me?! Bah utter nonsense!"

"Yeah I know, I don't get them either," Goku showed up next to Vegeta with his little son next to him, who ran and hugged his mother.

"Hn," Vegeta looked over the little boy in front of him, so that was the demon seed of Kakarot's, he didn't seem very powerful, he glared at the back of the boy's head for a moment.

"We should get going, Vegeta," Bulma tugged on his sleeve and smiled at him slightly.

"Hn," he turned and waited a moment while she set a time to meet up with her friends later and then walked away with her after they had gone. Bulma walked with him all the way to their destination. The ceremony was to be done with only parents and siblings and one other person of their choosing in the room for them. Bulma had her parents in the room, and Vegeta said that he didn't need anyone so Bulma had asked Goku to step in and be there for him, so when Goku walked in the room and sat on Vegeta's side of the bench he glared slightly then turned to his mate with a knowing and irked look.

_'I told you I didn't need anyone here, woman, why don't you ever listen to me?'_

_'Listen to me for once, maybe I'll return the favor, besides he's worked for you for years, you're almost as good of friends as him and I are, so just shut up and be grateful you have a caring mate who will do that for you,'_

Vegeta couldn't help his small smirk that threatened to escape, she cared, and that was the first time anyone had said that to him in his lifetime. He signaled to the guard to close the door and they began the private part of the ritual.

It was short, and simple. Bulma was slightly nervous but when their names were called she stepped up at the right time and took Vegeta's hand when the time called for it, her hand was shaking slightly and she felt comfort in the fact that his was a little bit too, it meant she wasn't completely alone in her nervousness. They made vows, to never leave each other, to be by each other's sides whenever they needed to be. They promised with their blood, a small cut in one of their fingers, and they put them together. Bulma cringed slightly before they touched, but when Vegeta's finger touched her own she let out a sigh. There was something inside her that felt so content, happy, completely whole, the feelings that buzzed through her, their bond was now complete and forever, nothing could break it.

The Prince closed his eyes for a moment and let out a very content and happy sigh. He opened his eyes and smiled very lightly at his princess, she was all his and since the ritual hadn't caused either of them pain or anguish, it meant they had always been destined to be together. Fate had been kind to both of them, allowing them to find each other. Vegeta let his fingers intertwine with hers and he just held them there, placing his forehead on hers and closing his eyes once more.

_'Lyoub miyo' _he mentally told her, she opened her eyes in surprise, then her expression softened greatly and she gently pressed her lips to his as she told him back in a more modern language

_'I love you too Vegeta, and I'm not going to leave you ever,'_

He looked at her and she saw the peace and happy look in his eyes, he was content and happy with their relationship, it hadn't taken very long, because they were always meant to be together, this had always been meant to be and it made them closer than ever before. Those feelings of combined content and happiness had them both is very good moods for the ten minutes they weren't with people. The second they got into the big crowd, they were showered with congratulations, pushing past people trying to get through all of them, and still trying to be polite, which the Prince was struggling to do, since he was neither patient nor polite, so Bulma had to take over when he was at the end of his rope.

The night seemed like it would never end. Bulma's parents had given them a fabulous moving out gift, they had her lab from back home with all her equipment and projects inside brought to the palace and put next to the other one, with an escape route into her bedroom should she need it. It made her extremely happy.

"Vegeta, it's been almost ten hours…can we be done?" she asked him as the party and reception continued to drag on, she was pregnant and was getting more and more tired every day, she could if she tried and wanted to, but she would be very irritable and almost killed three people who asked her if she needed help the last time she stayed up too late.

"Just a little longer, most of the elders have left, once the last one is gone, you and I can split," Vegeta rubbed his temple and shook his head, he scowled when he sensed who was coming over

"Princess, Princess!" it was Kakarot's son

"Hello there Gohan, it's nice to see you again, where're your mother and father?" she smiled and bended down to be eye level with the young boy

"My dad wanted me to find you and ask you something…" the boy looked nervous

"What's that?"

"Uh…well…umm…"

"Gohan! You found her!" the boy looked relieved to hear his mother's voice, he smiled up at her and nodded.

"Yes mother, I did, I was just about to…"

"Bulma! Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant!"

Bulma blushed intensely and shook her head

"SHH! ChiChi! That wasn't supposed to be public knowledge yet!"

She rolled her eyes and waved it off

"Oh stop, it's not the end of the world, I just wanted to tell you I am too!" she smiled happily at her best friend. Bulma couldn't help but hug her and giggle slightly

"Guess that means that our kids will be best friends huh, we had that planned perfectly, how far along are you?"

"I just found out yesterday, so just barely, I wasn't going to tell you but I thought since Goku told me you were, I needed to tell you I was too!" ChiChi was beaming with excitement.

"How on Vegeta-sai did he know that? I'm going to harm him…" Bulma's eye twitched slightly in irritation and Vegeta chuckled a deep throaty chuckle at that. It always turned him on when she was angry, it always meant more fun and passion for him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and hid it under her dress, slowly moving his fingers up to find her skin. He felt her shiver while he did that, he smirked. He was tuning out the conversation she was having with her harpy friend, and just enjoying her reactions to him touching her discreetly like this in public, he wanted to see what she'd do. He traced a circle on her side and trailed his hand over to her stomach, the entire time the dress covering up what he was doing. He was a master at sneakiness, he was good at being discreet, and it was one of the things Bulma loved about him.

He took his time, tracing a line down her stomach right above where her skirt met her shirt and dipped his hand underneath it, making her gulp and gasp quietly at what he was doing. She could have, and probably would have stopped him if they weren't in public, but she couldn't in that moment, it would have embarrassed her too much to stop him then and there. She was blushing intensely and trying to focus on anything but the feeling of his hand slowly getting lower and lower and lower. Vegeta couldn't help but keep his innocent face on when she turned and glared at him with half lidded- lust filled eyes. She had just sent ChiChi and Gohan away after inviting them to stay with them for a few weeks before they were both due to be together. Which of course was accepted, but that was over and Bulma needed to make her Prince see that she wasn't in the mood to be teased that night,

"You should stop, don't start something you don't intend to finish very, very soon,"

Vegeta smirked at her comment and looked into her eyes, his hand slowly tracing back up her skin

"Who said anything about not finishing what I started?"

Bulma glared at him a moment more before smirking and taking his hand out of her dress and holding it tightly so he couldn't get out of her grasp, he raised an eyebrow and she winked before yawning and then looking around, the last elder there was Oni, she looked at her father who was talking to him and waited for just the right moment, then she ran for it, straight inside, Vegeta close at her heals, she had timed it perfectly, the second they were out of sight she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and she pressed herself as much to him as she could, licking up his neck, he couldn't hold back a small groan of pleasure and that groan made him growl in frustration, he made a huge effort to not make sounds when they got sexual, so he could hear her, and whenever she made him make a sound he would always make her scream his name louder than before.

Bulma smiled against his skin as she continued her assault on his neck

"Mmm let's make this even more official than before shall we?" she asked him slightly out of breath herself. Vegeta felt like what he needed more than anything in that moment was her, and if he was denied even another few minutes then he would have to harm people. He flew them back to their room and shut the door behind them, locking it in one fluid motion. Their bond had gotten even stronger during the ceremony, it felt like every minute with her, he couldn't get enough, he would always need her there, he would always be hers, and she would always be his.

The feeling was even more undeniable for Bulma, after waiting all day for this, after what he had pulled that morning, she was ready and wanting, full of passion and desire. It was her turn to take control and show him how much she cared and loved him. How much she _needed_ him. These feelings took over as they made love over and over. Never satisfied, never enough, until they couldn't go on anymore, and they collapsed in sleep, clinging to one another, legs entangled, arms wrapped around each other, blissfully asleep, dreaming about their family they would have soon. It was all good thoughts at the moment, they were too far gone to get that uneasy feeling that something wasn't going to go right in the next year or two. Right now their thoughts were calm and content. And they'd stay that way until something happened to them.

They were forever together, official, whole at last.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Had a sick day from school, thought i'd put it to good use :) hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Twins

First Trimester-

Bulma had been in a good mood for all of a month before her hormones and things took a hold of her. She was more irritated than ever before, anything Vegeta said she took as either an insult or as a challenge, and Vegeta would have to either give up to her or not take it, both things that made him irritated or upset. Vegeta knew that it was just hormones and that she was going to go through hell for these kids later, he kept telling himself it'd get worse so he should enjoy it now while he's not getting physically assaulted.

Bulma was sitting outside, on the rooftop right outside their room, her eyes closed, and the wind lightly blowing her blue hair all over the place. She let out a deep breath that turned into a sigh and she laid down so she was on her back. She wouldn't tell Vegeta she was slowly getting weaker, she knew it was natural for her to feel like that, she was carrying not one but two little Saiyans inside her, and she knew that one was hard enough on women, she was starting to think that two would snap her in half.

"What are you thinking about woman?"

Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at Vegeta who was floating above her, she hadn't even noticed his energy, and he was very good at hiding it. She shook her head and looked up at the sky; he didn't need to know she was nervous or afraid. But somehow he always did know what she was feeling, whether the block was up or not. He said nothing as he came and sat by her, gently putting a hand on her slowly expanding stomach,

"Hm," he closed his eyes and concentrated on the energies for a few moments,

"One is weaker than the other," he commented quietly,

Bulma didn't look at him but nodded

"I know, that either means she'll be smaller than her sibling or that she'll just be very weak when born,"

Vegeta turned and looked into her now sad eyes

"She?"

Bulma nodded

"I just have a feeling that it's a girl…even if it's not far enough along to tell…I'm only two months along, but their energy grows quickly, even for Saiyans," she was really talking to herself, but Vegeta listened and took in what she was saying

"Bulma, don't be worried about it, they are our kids, they'll be strong no matter what, and if…there is a girl, she'll be strong like you, even if it takes some time. You're strong, and you know that if anything goes wrong, which it won't," he rubbed her stomach gently, "I can get you the help you need, nothing is going to happen to you or our children, so do us all a favor…stop thinking so much about it. When you're upset it causes fear throughout the palace…the guard you almost killed is still trying to recover," he chuckled lightly, his eyes blazing for a moment, keeping his thoughts to himself, he didn't want to think about what he would do if he lost her, the kids as well, but especially her.

"That was her own fault. Why would she try to make me even more upset, I don't know why people are so stupid…"

Vegeta didn't remind her that she had started the conversation and the guard had simply offered to help her, and Vegeta would have helped, but the cat fight was very entertaining to watch, so he decided against that, being the smart Saiyan that he was he didn't remind her that she was just being irrational.

"Well stop worrying with you? It's making me uneasy and I know nothing will go wrong,"

Bulma turned her head to look at him and smiled slightly apologetically

"This bond is stronger than anyone else's I've heard about…or maybe we're just in sync because I'm pregnant with your offspring, so part of you is in me," she smiled again but then coughed a few times and shivered once.

"See? Worrying and stressing is making you sick, just stop it, come let's get you to the medical wing to get you looked at, you've been putting it off anyway," Vegeta didn't wait for a response, he just picked her up and flew them to the medical wing of the very vast and large castle.

"NO! Vegeta I don't want to!" she hated to get checked out by the doctor Saiyans; it always made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Shut it, you're going and that's that," he knew that she hated it, which is why he decided to hold her down while they were there. She was being extremely difficult as it was, and her strength was off today, so he used that as a sign that he needed to take her there immediately.

"Stop being difficult, woman, you're going and that's final!" he said holding her still as he walked with her in his arms into the room, she just shook her head and glared

"Bite me," she said still trying to struggle away from him. Vegeta leaned down and kissed her, biting her lip in the process, she jumped and was effectively distracted

"Why'd you do that?!" she said wiping her mouth and pouting lightly

"Don't ask me too if you don't want it to happen," he said and set her on the table, he held her arms down at her sides and knew it was going to be a long wait, she wasn't going to sit still for long, he thought she would argue but she simply laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes

"Sorry…I'm being irrational and rude and I should just listen to you…"

He blinked and looked down at her,

"Care to say that again? While I'm recording it? With multiple witnesses? I need something to show our kids when they ask if you've ever agreed with a word I've said,"

Bulma turned and buried her face into him, she wiped her eyes angrily, and she didn't know why she was crying she just was. She sighed angrily; they both knew it was going to be a very long few months. Vegeta took a deep breath and tried to think of something to make this better, the only thing he could think of was the fact that in a few months he'd have two heirs. He'd have two children, he'd be a father, and he just hoped that he was better to them than his father had been to him.

SECOND TRIMESTER-

Bulma got bigger and bigger every week it seemed. Vegeta had made the mistake of saying her stomach was big on day, and he was being punished greatly.

"Woman! Open the door!" he had been trying to get into their courters for almost ten minutes, she had locked the door and barricaded the windows, he knew because he had checked.

"No!" he heard her through the door though it was muffled, he sighed angrily and pressed his forehead against the door, apologizing would mean admitting not only defeat, but it would cause his pride to be shot. He couldn't do that, he cursed, used their bond found she wasn't anywhere near the door and he blasted the door knob right off of the door and forced his way inside.

"Woman, why the hell can't you just…" he blinked a few times and had to take multiple deep breaths to not freak out. She had brought all her equipment from her lab up the stairs and put it on her side of the room, and all over the couch, the bed

"Beat it Vegeta, I'm doing stuff," she went back to work designing one of her new weapons. She looked a little paler than usual and although her stomach area was getting bigger the rest of her seemed to shrink.

"Woman, how many times do I have to tell you, to stop bringing all this crap into the bedroom?!" Vegeta went over to her and frowned seeing the bags under her eyes and the paleness of her skin, he put a hand on her forehead and frowned again, she was warmer than usual. When she sniffled he almost freaked out

"You're sick! Why didn't you tell me you were sick! Come on, back to the medical wing with you, I am not putting you in danger or the twins, so don't argue just come on,"

Bulma wasn't listening to a word he was saying, she was in the middle of a break through, once he had pulled on her arm she got it and bolted up, going straight to her other design and adding three numbers to the equation

"Brilliant! I'm a freaking genius! Vegeta, come here a minute, let's see if this works,"

He just sighed and walked over, folding his arms and glaring at the small contraption she held in her hands

"What is it?"

"It's a bug, my father had invented one a long time ago, but it disappeared along with the plans for it, it records things and you can move it manually or pre-set directions onto it, ah! I'm so freaking smart, those numbers, that's all it needed, the calibrations should be…aha! Perfect," she smiled and put the little camera bug out towards Vegeta so he could see.

"That's all? Recording things?" he frowned looking over it

"Well my father said the other one in theory could be used by someone very far away, it could be used to put images or put them into someone's memory, even if it never happened. If it was recorded on that little bug then it could, theoretically be done…but again it went missing with the plans not long after he started working on it, he didn't seem all that concerned," she took the bug back and frowned slightly as if something was coming back to her, a memory, she shook the thought off and sneezed.

"Oww…" she rubbed her eyes and set the little bug down, it seemed that whenever she worked on it her head started to hurt, she had no idea why.

"Well enough with that now, you can work on it later, in your own damn lab, stop bringing things in here or I will start breaking them in half," Vegeta gently took her arm and pushed her lightly in front of him, urging her towards the door.

"But I'm almost…" she struggled to get away from him for just a moment

"No buts," he said sternly

"If I could just…." She tried again

"No!" he said getting irritated, he glared at her and dared her to ask again, she just pouted and said

"Vegeta would you please let me…."

"I said it twice already, I will not say it again, stop asking stupid questions when you know the answers! You're sick, your temperature is rising, you're sneezing and coughing and you're pregnant, you are going to the medical wing, and I'm not going to hear one word of complaint or I'm locking you in there until you deliver," he hated being argued with, especially when his mind had already been made up.

Bulma sighed frustrated but was secretly glad to be away from her work, it was starting to make her head hurt and her hands as well.

"Oh alright…" she put a hand on her stomach as they went to their destination, and she smiled lightly. A little boy and a little girl, she knew it would turn out that way, she just knew it.

"Hey Vegeta…have you thought of any names?"

"Names? Isn't that your job?" he asked continuing to look ahead and steering her where they needed to go since she wasn't paying any attention

"You don't want a say in your own children's names? Well alright… I was thinking Trunks for the boy…I like it,"

"_Trunks_? You like the name _Trunks_? Woman I will have you know that…."

She interrupted him, because she knew what he was going to say, stupid tradition said he was to be named after his father, and his father's father and blah blah blah, Bulma had always found that particular tradition idiotic.

"Well even if his first name is Vegeta, we're calling him by something else, this can be his middle name. I'm not going to call you both Vegeta and get you mixed up all the time. not going to happen, no sir,"

He just rolled his eyes, he didn't really care all that much, if it made her happy then so be it.

"And for the…girl?" he asked, he wasn't really sure if he liked the idea of having a daughter yet or not. He didn't need a weakling in his family, and he didn't need another soft spot. Like the one he had for his mate. He really didn't need another one, but he knew with the girl it just might happen.

"What about Bulla?"

"Why…and what made you think of that?"

"It kinda combines our names you know? I thought it was…"

"I like Veala more," Vegeta said nonchalantly

"Veyla?"

"Yes, V-E-A-L-A" he spelt it for her,

"It combines our names, and doesn't sound ridiculous like _Bulla_," he scoffed quietly.

Bulma tilted her head back and forth a few times then shrugged

"Alright, it's cute and I guess if I got to choose the boy you can chose the girl name. Fair enough," she smiled brightly suddenly, happy he had given some input, but more that she was going to be a mother in a few short months. Only one trimester to go, Vegeta didn't know if he could handle her being any more difficult than she was.

Bulma knew she wasn't the most rational person on the planet but she also knew that it'd all be worth it after their kids were there. Suddenly feeling very weak she mentally let Vegeta feel what she did and felt him move so he could help hold her up.

"You need to be resting, woman, and no more inventions until you're through with this pregnancy," he wasn't taking this as a negotiations kind of thing. He was going to make sure she wasn't doing anything dangerous to her health or their kids. She wasn't able to argue with him because they had just gotten to the medical wing and the doctor was getting her situated. Vegeta hung back a moment and took a deep breath before following them, she was going to give him hell for that one, but he knew it was right of him, and he wasn't backing down. No he wouldn't let her hurt herself, not while he was around to help it.

Third trimester and births-

Bulma seemed to be getting weaker and weaker every day. She couldn't move around for long, and every time she tried to do anything, Vegeta either stepped in or got one of the guards or servants to do it for her. She was getting really sick of it, but she couldn't really argue that much because she wasn't strong enough to even try to argue or talk back.

Vegeta was walking in the room when he heard something from the bathroom and hurried there. What he saw was Bulma and her giant stomach trying to get off the floor, she looked paler than usual and instead of trying her hardest to do this by herself she had just given up, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked quietly

"Go away, I don't need your help," she said and waved him off. She had a scowl on her face, her eyes still closed. She tried once more to get up, and then sighed in frustration, Vegeta frowned and picked her up, she was almost twice as heavy as she usually was, he walked her over to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Woman, don't move, and stop blocking our bond, I could have been here sooner if you weren't so damn stubborn about it,"

"I don't need any help! I'm f…"

"If you say you're fine one more time I'm going to have you shipped off to another planet to give birth, and I'll make sure it's not a good place to do that," he glared at her and continued speaking,

"You do need the help, and however much you don't want to admit it, you need to, you're due in less than a month. You are carrying two, not just one of MY children and heirs. So I would prefer you not to kill yourself or them, so just…" he put a hand on her head and undid the blocks from their bond.

"Stop it…Vegeta I don't want to need help…I just want this to be over, I can't do anything with these…owww!" she put a hand on her stomach and cursed again

Vegeta put his hand over hers; one of the babies was kicking her so hard it looked like her entire stomach was moving.

"Shhhh," he said quietly, rubbing her stomach gently

"Let your mother rest, you'll be here soon enough," his voice was soothing and comforting, not harsh and rough like it usually was. Bulma let out a content sigh when the baby stopped kicking her.

"Mmm…" She yawned and then sighed,

"I feel like these kids are already too much for me…they're breaking me in half Veggie,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes; she only called him that when she was too tired to say anything else,

"No they aren't, you feel like they are now, but once they're here life will be much better," Vegeta knew all she needed was to get through the next few weeks and then they'd both feel better.

"Ugh…Vegeta I don't know how much longer I can…" Vegeta didn't want to hear her say anything else; he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, moving up, so he was by her side. He pulled back and looked into her now half closed eyes

"You only have two more weeks, maybe three, then you'll be done, so just calm down and try to go to sleep,"

Vegeta had been away from her more and more because of his almost title. He wasn't to be officially the king for another year and a half, which was part of their tradition. He thought it was stupid, but the elders had insisted, plus with him being a father and all, Bulma wasn't helping him move that along, it would just mean more time away from his family. He placed a small kiss on Bulma's nose as she fell asleep and laid down next to her with a sigh, he was getting more and more anxious by the day.

Almost two weeks later Bulma went into labor. Vegeta had been in a meeting with the Elders when he suddenly went pale and bolted out of the room. He got to their room and got to her as quickly as he could

"What happened? I heard you yell…." His pale face got even paler as he heard her say,

"My water b-broke….ahh…" she was trying so hard not to cry in pain, she cried out in the few seconds Vegeta was too shocked to move. He quickly snapped out of it and carried her to the medical wing, he was extra careful and once she was there and the doctor was there working with her, he felt even more nervous than he should have been.

The medical Saiyan in charge was doing a fabulous job of staying calm and helping Bulma. Bulma grabbed a hold of Vegeta's hand and grasped it as tightly as she could. He couldn't help but grunt at the slight pain inflicted on his hand.

"This FCKING HURTS! Holy….AHHH!" she gripped his hands tighter and he went behind her holding both her hands as she continued to throw curses out.

"Please Princess…if you could just calm down…" the medic was trying to get her in a position that would make her the most comfortable.

"I'M GIVING BIRTH YOU IDIOT!" she groaned in pain.

"This is her calm side, considering what's going on," Vegeta said getting calmer, with her screaming it means she's fine.

Vegeta almost yelped out in pain when she grasped his hands with such a force he swore he had multiple broken fingers. It took almost two hours before the doctor said she was ready to push and that told a now very much in pain Prince that it would be over very soon and for that he was grateful. Bulma was sweating and groaning in pain, she screamed out as she pushed for the first baby. She let out a breath as she was told to relax, three more pushes and a very strong and loud cry was heard. Vegeta let out a small smile as he saw his son, and then let his eye twitch in slight irritation.

"Purple? Purple hair? Woman you're lucky I love you…."

Bulma was trying to breathe evenly and she gave him a weak smile, but the pained look came back as a wave of pain washed over her once more.

"At least we know the boy was first…he'll be a good protector of his sister," Vegeta held his breath as she held his hands, not as tight this time. It took almost ten minutes but there was a small, soft cry heard after what seemed like the millionth push to Bulma. She fell back, completely spent, her life force drained, she could barely keep her eyes open.

Vegeta looked from his mate and love to his new little daughter. His heart, which had been ice at once point, just cracked by his mate, this child seemed to shatter all the ice and warm it up, he felt himself getting softer just looking at her. He smiled and looked down to Bulma who was slowly losing consciousness, he felt her KI levels drop drastically and he almost panicked.

"Prince Vegeta, I need you to go with the nurse and wait with your children outside, please," the medic in charge got to work, doing things Vegeta couldn't even see as he was escorted, more like kicked, out of the room. There were two nurse Saiyans holding his kids and he couldn't even focus on that, he mentally reached out to Bulma

_'Woman…stay here, with our kids, damn it stay with me! Bulma listen to me, you aren't allowed to die, so you'd better stay with us or I'll bring you back just to kill you again!'_

Vegeta looked into the clear glass separating that room from the one he was in; he put a fist against the glass and tried to stop trembling. His eyes never left his mate.

_'Woman?'_

He wanted to hear her voice, he wanted her to be alright, and he closed his eyes and held back the thought that his mate might just be lost. His eyes shot open and he turned around when he heard a soft cry behind him. It was his little girl. He slowly tore his eyes away from Bulma when he saw that she was stable enough for him to walk away, he went slowly over to the nurse holding his daughter and just looked at her for a moment, his eyes going back and forth from her to his son, calm and content next to her. They looked almost nothing alike, and it made Vegeta smile just slightly.

He ran his hand through his son's hair and shook his head; it was a light purple, like his mother's light blue hair. He looked down at his little girl, she had hair as black as his, and he couldn't help but feel some deep contentment and deep concern as he looked at his two heirs. He was feeling things he had never felt before. His head shot up and he went as quickly as he could to the other room,

"Bulma?" he went over and took her hand, he was whispering, like if he talked any louder she wouldn't be there to respond anymore.

Bulma had heard his voice in her mind, just as she was slipping away. She stirred right as he took her hand, she groaned lightly. Opening her eyes she had to blink the light out of her eyes.

"V-Vegeta" She coughed a few times and groaned again.

"Don't do that to me again woman…" she heard him say in a voice barely above a whisper. She just gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry about that happening again," she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Opening her eyes once more she looked over to the room where her kids were and she smiled just slightly.

"Hm…" Vegeta followed her gaze and used his hand to signal the nurses with their kids into their room. They quickly came into the room and handed one child to each parent. Vegeta took his son into his arms and smiled slightly. Bulma took their daughter and laughed a little.

"She has your hair…My little Veala, you're so cute," the crying little girl was suddenly much calmer and quieter, just watching everything going on around her.

"Trunks, you'll be responsible for protecting your sister. You'll be strong like your father and you'll be a good warrior," Vegeta could already tell he would be strong, he could tell they would both be very strong.

Bulma suddenly held Veala out to Vegeta and smiled,

"Switch me," she said wanting to take Trunks from him. Vegeta hesitated but after a moment he gave her Trunks and very gently took Veala from her. Trunks cuddled into his mother and yawned, falling asleep very quickly. Bulma smiled and giggled slightly.

Veala looked up at her father and tilted her head, blinking and then yawning. Vegeta looked down at her with an unreadable expression. He didn't have a sister, his mother had been taken away when he was very young, and his mate hadn't been into his life that long. Now he had a daughter, a little princess of his own, he tried not to, but he smiled slightly. He didn't want to be getting soft; he didn't want to believe that he was going to have not just one soft spot for his mate, but now two, one for her and one for their daughter. He sighed lightly and closed his eyes, feeling content to just let the baby cuddle into him for that moment. He opened his eyes again when his mate reached over and touched his arm.

"Vegeta…." She smiled at him just slightly, "I'm tired,"

He nodded and got up, laying Veala down in her little basket next to the bed Bulma was in, and then he took Trunks and put him down as well.

"Get some sleep, Bulma," he ran a hand through her hair lightly and sat on the bed next to her. Vegeta knew that they were in for a lot of trouble with those kids; he could just feel it in his soul. Sighing once more he closed his eyes, trying to get some rest before he had to get up and train more, it was going to take a while to get used to having these kids, and he wasn't that opposed to the idea of the change.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

**I've never liked the name Bulla. Veala is cuter anyways ;P. Vey la, just spelled with an A. This was a long chapter, sorry, hope you enjoyed it. :) i really enjoyed writing it.**


	14. Twins bond

"Vegeta! Trunks and Veala aren't even a year old yet! No training!" Bulma took her almost twelve month old son and daughter from her ridiculous mate. Ever since their births Vegeta had been looking forward to their training, and he wanted to start as soon as they could walk. Veala had seen Trunks trying to walk around and had wanted to outdo him so she had taken it upon herself to walk first. Which had just fueled their sibling rivalry and they were both walking within a few days.

Vegeta growled lightly at his mate

"They are walking, my father had me training before I could walk, so they're starting late!"

Bulma glared as she set the twins down. Since the time the twins were two months old they had been doubling up, making trouble for the new parents. Vegeta wasn't patient with them and had yelled at the small children for the simplest things like crying when the other started crying, or waking up in the night, or even some things they didn't have control over like getting sick.

Bulma was forced to calm them down, after yelling at him and telling him they were just children and didn't know any better.

"Dadada," Trunks reached for his father and bounced lightly, expecting to be picked up by the man. Vegeta scowled and looked down at his son; the boy had been starting to say more and more things, while his sister didn't say anything coherent. Vegeta looked to the small girl and frowned once more. She was smart, picking up on things quickly and figuring ways out of other things. Like her room, she'd escaped from there quite a few times, and every time she went to the same place, she went to her brother's room.

Bulma sighed lightly and folded her arms

"Look Vegeta, I know you want to train them, because I really want to train them too believe it or not; however you need to be a little more patient. You'll get plenty of time to train them later, just let them enjoy being kids…"

"Woman they are heirs to the strongest kingdom in the entire universe, they need to start preparing as soon as they can! The day after their first birthday I start their training,"

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"So you're going to train Veala too then?" Vegeta hesitated at the question. Traditionally he wasn't supposed to, but he felt like if she was going to be in his family he was going to train her to be the strongest Saiyan Princess that the world had ever known. However he also knew that the elders wouldn't approve of his decision. Bulma was all for it, she wanted her daughter to be a strong fighter, and get trained by the best of the best.

"We talked about this Bulma, and I don't know if…"

"Oh shut up, we both know you want her to be trained, you can't hide things from me Vegeta," she sighed and picked up little Veala, holding her close.

"Your daddy is just scared to train you little one, he's scared he'll be too tough on his wittle Vey Vey, he's scared that you'll be stronger than your brother and you'll be too much to handle,"

Vegeta gave her a warning growl,

"That's enough; the prince of all Saiyans doesn't get _scared_ by anything," he looked at the small little girl in his mates arms and let out a small sigh, putting a hand on her small head, her hair was going to be just like his, only not as tall, he could see it now. Veala looked up at him and smiled, took his hand and cuddled into it; she loved her father, and would only smile when he was around. Bulma couldn't help her chuckle

"She's going to be just like you, Vegeta, can't you just see it? You need to train her too, if you don't you can't train Trunks for another year,"

"Woman you have no control over…"

She glared at him and poked his chest

"Train them both, or you can't train either of them, do I make myself clear?"

Vegeta glared right back and swatted her hand away from his chest,

"Hmph, fine! I'll talk to the elders and hear their insults and arguments before shooting them all down," he turned away but before he could walk away Trunks grabbed onto his leg and pulled himself up

"Dada! Twain!"

Vegeta couldn't hold back his smirk as he looked at Bulma, who was glaring daggers at their son,

"Trunks, you aren't training, I can't believe this…he's not even one year old, how could he possibly even know what that is?" she bent down and picked him up, holding him in one arm and Veala in the other. She had become very good at holding them both at the same time, but they were getting more and more difficult to control, Trunks started bouncing and Veala was wiggling, trying to get down. Bulma struggled for a moment but gripped them tight enough so they couldn't get away and so they knew she wasn't putting up with them trying to get away.

"That's enough, Trunks, Veala, stop struggling and let your mother hold you," Vegeta was always strict and rough when it came to discipline, because that's how he was raised, Bulma wasn't that strict at all, when it was just her the twins could do almost anything they wanted to do, she hated being controlled as a child so she was giving them the freedom she never had, or rather that she took.

Vegeta rolled his eyes slightly seeing Bulma coddled them like she always did

"They're going to be soft, and it's going to be your fault," he said walking down the hall to his meeting, he had to talk to the elders anyways, so he figured might as well do it now.

Sighing slightly irritated at her mate, Bulma took their kids to her lab, as she walked into the room her usual headache she got as she walked in the room didn't come on, she frowned slightly.

Veala suddenly started to cry softly and rubbed her eyes, Bulma rubbed her back soothingly,

"Shh Veala what's wrong?" She set the twins down in their play box she had designed for them and she watched as Trunks crawled over and patted his sister's head, and then smiled and hug tackled her. Veala yelped then pouted slightly and rolled them over, the twins loved to wrestle and be rough, which always made Vegeta laugh and Bulma nervous. She didn't want them hurting each other, but they were Saiyans so that was in their nature.

Veala and Trunks would just play while Bulma would work on her inventions. Every once in a while Vegeta would come down and watch them play and her work, but that was rare, he was busy making preparations to be the new king of planet Vegeta. Bulma wished he would be around more, but he just couldn't be. What was worse, they hadn't been alone long enough since the twins were born to do any married couple things. And every time she wanted to, Vegeta was either too late coming back from his stupid meetings, or she was exhausted from taking care of their kids. It was frustrating for both of them, in multiple ways. Bulma looked over at her babies and smiled, they were so perfect to her.

Trunks was trying so hard to be better than his sister, and he was always very aware of what she needed, since he was learning to speak faster than she was, he could tell their mother almost exactly what was wrong with his twin. Bulma walked over and sat down by her kids, she watched them play for a while then sprawled out next to them, lying on her stomach, her head resting on her arm, just watching her kids, a feeling of complete content washed over her and she smiled gently. She'd never been as happy as she had been the past few months, or as tired. She closed her eyes for all of a minute and when she opened them again, it had been almost three hours since she had first closed her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and shot up

"Damn…how the hell did I fall asleep…" she looked around and saw her twins weren't there; she searched for their KI and flew as fast as she could to their locations. She stopped right outside the training room and scowled lightly. She walked in the room and saw Vegeta sitting next to Trunks who was using his father's arm to balance himself on his feet. Little Veala was crawling up onto her father's lap and standing on his thigh, balancing using his shoulder. Bulma went over and sat down next to them, blushing embarrassed and scowling upset with herself.

"I uh…" Vegeta just scoffed and waved her remark off

"I felt it the minute you fell asleep, I knew the brats would be alright for a few minutes, so I finished my meeting and then went and got them. Trunks was trying to get to your inventions and Veala was lying on your back, sniffling like she was about to start crying," Vegeta looked over at his daughter and shook his head slightly.

"If she's going to be a weak little cry baby I'm not going to bother training her," he frowned slightly as she lost her footing and fell into his lap, she smiled up at him and giggled waving her arms up towards him.

"Vegeta, she's a baby, and she doesn't like to be in my lab, without Trunks right next to her, so I understand why she was crying, she really hates that place…" Bulma reached out to take her but Vegeta pushed her hands away and picked Veala up, holding her on his shoulder and standing up with her, Trunks had to wave his arms slightly but he kept his balance and walked after his father, picking up his speed and running over to him as he took Veala into the gravity room,

"I know your mother doesn't want you training, but since we did this earlier and you liked it, I think we should show her what you can already do,"

Bulma hopped up and sighed lightly, following quickly and closely behind them,

"Vegeta, I told you I don't want you training them yet…"

"Shut up and watch woman," Vegeta put his daughter down and then gently pushed Trunks right next to her, them standing next to each other looking up at their father wondering what he was going to do next.

Vegeta turned the gravity up to five times their normal one, for Bulma and Vegeta it was nothing; they weren't fazed in the slightest, but to the two very young Saiyans it was a lot to put on them. Trunks whined as he couldn't lift his arms, and it was getting very hard for him to stand, Veala wasn't freaking out like her brother; she was looking around curiously as though she was looking for the source of what was holding her down. Veala looked around and her eyes landed on the control panel and she scowled a very Vegeta-like scowl. Trunks looked over after she did and using all the strength his tiny little body could produce he walked over to the control panel. Veala looked expectantly at her father, who smirked slightly and turned the gravity back to normal.

Bulma blinked a few times and looked back and forth from her son to her daughter, then she looked at Vegeta,

"How did…him…and her…and they…huh?"

Vegeta turned and looked at his mate

"They have a bond, sort of like ours, except much, much stronger," Vegeta picked up Veala in one arm then Trunks in the other.

"What? But I thought…that bonds only…I mean…"

"Yes woman, there is the mating bond, that comes from being together and feeling for your mate. But their bond is stronger than that could ever be. A hundred years ago when our people didn't know about these bonds as we do now, they would kill one of the twins at birth, so that later they couldn't have this bond," Vegeta looked at Veala for a moment as she snuggled into his shoulder with a yawn, and his grip on her tightened just slightly, protectively.

Bulma thought for just a moment then frowned, going over and rubbing Veala's back slightly before taking Trunks, who was not almost asleep, and putting him on her shoulder.

"Veala would have been the one they'd have killed huh…because she's a girl..." Bulma was whispering now, trying not to think about it, she had a sad look in her eyes for just a second.

Vegeta looked down at the little girl in his arms, and had no idea how anyone would be able to kill something as precious as her. He nodded slightly and continued explaining

"Yes, but that's all in the past. This bond…is something only between siblings. Some of the time it can work with siblings that are a few years apart, but normally it is strongest and more noticeable in twins. They have this connection, they are able to send mental images to each other and let them know of what's going on. With Veala and Trunks, even at this early age you can tell it is very powerful indeed. Veala figures out what is wrong, lets Trunks see then he uses his strength to fix it. Remember when she got out of her room the first time and we couldn't find her? She used that bond to find Trunks and followed it to his room,"

Vegeta stopped talking for just a moment and looked towards the door with a slight frown, he knew he needed to tell Bulma this next part but he didn't want to.

"Veala and Trunks already have a strong bond, which is good…but because it's so strong it means that one of them needs it more than the other…it means that one is going to be weaker physically than the other, which is why they need it. It's a protective bond…and I think that Veala will be the weaker one of these two...it's not always the case but just from observing them both…I'm almost positive I'm correct,"

Bulma frowned slightly and looked at her kids for a few minutes

"You think that…just because she's a girl, Vegeta she'll get stronger. She'll be right up there with her brother if it kills her, I just know it,"

Vegeta scowled and said quietly, looking down at the little girl

"That's what I'm afraid will happen…she'll be so set on beating Trunks she'll make herself sick, and I'm not going to let that happen…"

Bulma sighed lightly and shook her head

"Vegeta you're over analyzing things. And it's not something you need to do, she's your daughter after all, she'll be fine," Bulma smiled reassuringly at him

"And they're only a year old, not even until next week so you can't tell anything for a while," taking the small sleeping girl from her mate Bulma looked into his eyes and gave him a sweet kiss, meant to make him feel better. He closed his eyes and let her make him feel better, she could always do that, make him feel so much better than he did when she wasn't around. He didn't know what it was with her; it still made his mind go crazy trying to figure out how she did it. He looked into her eyes and had the sudden feeling of want, of need, it was almost as strong as the night they were married, and he knew she could feel it too, from the way she had to look away and catch her breath.

Vegeta hugged her from behind and whispered seductively into her ear

"Put the kids down then meet me in our room…don't keep me waiting," he nipped at her ear but when she turned around to tell him that she wasn't his slave he was gone. It made her shiver

"How the hell does he do that…"

She went and took the kids up to their rooms and tucked them in, after the warmth from the twins was gone, she felt the need from earlier resurface, she all but flew to their room, and the moment she opened the door he had her pinned against the back of the now closed door, her hands above her head pinned down, and he was claiming her mouth with his own. It happened so fast she moaned into the kiss and tried to keep her heartbeat down, it wasn't working out like she wanted and all she could think about was him, what he was doing to her body, the second she thought about it he growled.

His mouth moved down to her neck and he said growling again

"You mean **_my_**body," his growl was possessive and claiming, challenging her to fight with him, challenging her to tell him he was wrong even though he was right. She whimpered hearing the tone in his voice, when that tone was involved she melted, he was in charge.

"It's been far too long," he whispered against her neck, slowly moving his way down, and for that moment they were both too into each other to notice the small little energy moving down the hall way.

Veala didn't want to stay in her room, she hated that they separated her from her brother. She could feel Trunks stirring and escaped from her crib, very carefully going down the hall, she was better at walking than her brother, but she liked to be carried so she didn't show it to her parents. she got to Trunks' room and struggled for just a moment to get the door open, when she did she knew he was already making room in his bed for her, they were both extremely smart for their ages, and their bond they had made them even more intelligent, it was two people learning and sharing it with each other. Veala went over and climbed up into his crib, falling on top of him and giggling when he pushed her off him. She rolled onto her stomach and yawned, rubbed her eyes, and cuddled into her brother, she sneezed and shivered once. Her head hurt and she put a hand on the spot that hurt with a whimper. Trunks put his hand over hers and the pain went away almost instantly, she yawned again and cuddled into him, shivering once more before closing her eyes.

Something was going on in her little head, but for the parents, too wrapped up with each other, quite literally, and for her small twin brother, no one would know what was going on until it showed itself. And that would happen sooner than anyone would have liked it to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

**I had a whole day to write, and i took it. Veala and Trunks are going to be very, very close. There probably won't be any more kids until way later for Veggie and Bulma. Everything will start making sense in a chapter or two i promise, :). it's so exciting to write this, thanks for reading and reviewing. i'm happy that you enjoy it as well**


	15. Missing Invention: found

Vegeta woke up to crying, it wasn't the baby he thought would be crying and it made him a little uneasy. He quickly got up, careful not to wake his mate, who could only sleep through this much crying after the night they had just had. He got his training outfit on; he might as well train he was up anyways. He walked down the hall and went into Trunk's room. He went into the room and walked over to his crib, he couldn't help his slight amusement when he saw why Trunks was crying. Veala had wrapped her arms around her brother in a crushing embrace, and Trunks, however strong he was couldn't break away from her.

"Trunks, you're a good brother to not just use all your strength and hurt her to get her off of you," Vegeta picked up Veala and frowned slightly. She was wide awake, sniffling and trying not to cry in front of her father. He put his hand on her forehead and his eyes widened slightly. She was burning up with a fever, and shivering so hard he knew why she had hugged Trunks, she needed him to stay warm. Vegeta cradled her close to him and picked up Trunks with the other arm; he carried them both to the medical wing of the building. He mentally called out to Bulma

_'Woman, wake up, Veala is sick,'_

He knew that would wake her up faster than anything else he could try. He went as fast as he could to the doctor, for he was starting to worry, she was still so small, and her fever was so high she was almost burning him. He all but ran into the doctor as he went around the next corner

"You have to help me, she's sick…" the doctor looked at her and nodded, taking the baby from her father, and the moment he did she started to cry, it was soft and weak and she was coughing in between every tear, she waved her arms towards Vegeta who's heart almost broke at the sight.

Bulma went as quickly as she could to the medical wing; she was dressed in her nightgown with her robe barely covering most of her up, all because she had rushed there. Vegeta glared at the doctor, daring him to keep looking at his mate as she took Veala from the doctor, she was trying to remain calm, but no mother wanted to see their child sick,

"She's burning up…oh dear…" almost every time, being held by her mother would have calmed her down, but not today, she just coughed and kept crying, through her shivers and coughing she couldn't breathe very well. She was waving her arms towards her father and her brother who was trying not to start crying himself. When the doctor took her to see what exactly was wrong with her, her crying turned into screams and her mother took her back, her heart breaking at the sight of her little girl in so much pain.

Vegeta looked down at Trunks and saw he was looking at Veala with a concerned look, he reached out and touched her head with his hand and gently patted that spot, Veala sniffled and cuddled into her mother, still shivering and coughing, but the crying was silent now.

"Trunks…can you tell us what's wrong with your sister?" Vegeta knew he was still little, but if he could help them learn anything with that bond of theirs then he wasn't going to take the chance. And it seemed like every time Trunks touched her she would calm down. He held his son up ad looked him in the eyes.

Trunks looked from him to Veala and pouted, then pointed to his head

"Vey head hwurt…"

"Her head hurts?" Vegeta frowned a little and asked the boy to show him where, Trunks leaned down and put a finger on the same place on her head that he patted on her earlier.

"Bulma…." Vegeta handed her Trunks and took Veala from her. She cuddled into her father and sniffed a few times, the tears were gone in that moment as he put his hand on her head. He had just used a little KI to sense what was wrong and he paled slightly, looking at Bulma,

"No, that can't be…"

Bulma looked up at him and when she sensed what he had just her eyes widened and she looked at their little girl, she put a hand on her head to check and sure enough, Vegeta was right.

"But…how did he…she was still…I don't…" she put a hand over her mouth and her grip on Trunks tightened slightly.

"It explains why she always gets upset near your lab…come on…" he led the way to his mate's lab and opened the door; he looked down and saw Veala's hands go to her head like she was trying to get something out of it, she was whimpering slightly. Vegeta growled lightly and looked at Bulma

"It had to be that bastard…I don't know how he did it, but before I killed him he…"

"Vegeta give me Veala, take Trunks and just…shut up," Bulma took her daughter and walked over to the far side of the room, she got out a small little bug that she had been working on for months and the second she touched it Veala started to scream. Bulma had to clench her fist and hold back her tears

"Vegeta…"

He walked over and nodded, knowing exactly what she needed to do, also knowing that it would be very painful for their daughter and they had to act quickly. He set Trunks down and took Veala from her

"Just do it, if you don't she'll just get sicker and…eventually die, please…Bulma you have to," Vegeta looked her in the eyes for a moment and she hesitated for just a moment then nodded.

Veala screamed as her mother put the bug invention in her hand up against the part of her head that hurt and attempted to get it away from her, by thrashing all around, but her father's restricting hands kept her from getting the painful object away from her already aching head. Bulma almost couldn't go through with it; she finally gulped and used her KI to gently and carefully phase the bug that was in her little girls head out of her head. She pulled back and heard her baby's screams die down slowly, and she felt the guilt all drop down on her and she choked back tears. Vegeta put a hand over the small wound in his daughter's head and used his energy to seal it back up so it wouldn't show anything was ever there. His thoughts were on his daughter, now falling asleep in his arms, her fever gone down to a normal temperature and her coughing now almost gone.

Bulma was staring into space for a few moments, then she raced to her desk and put the new bug she had made on the desk before gripping the one that was inside her daughter and pushing three buttons on it to release the message it held inside, she took four steps back and tossed it in front of her, a sort of hologram appeared in front of her and she growled.

Vegeta walked over and saw what she was looking at, if it had been any other time he would have been very turned on to hear her growl like that, but not in that moment, no that would have to wait.

"How can he…"

"That's not him, wait just a second and you'll understand," she was speaking with a deadly voice, it was almost cruel.

The hologram sent out a dark chuckle and Vegeta's glare was back. He glanced down only slightly when his son pulled on his leg to help himself stand up. Trunks tried his hardest to climb up his father's leg to get to his sleeping sister, he knew she wasn't completely better but he wanted to help.

"Since you've found this, I'll assume my father is dead," he sounded like Yamcha, he looked like Yamcha, but it wasn't him. Bulma clenched her fists and glared at the boy on the screen

"What do you want? And how the hell did you get this inside my daughter's head, Yamcha's been dead for a long time…"

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked the boy, glaring at him, all he got was an amused chuckle.

"Oh Prince Vegeta, it's nice to meet you, I am the duke Yamcha's son, and my father knew he would be killed by your hand, so he gave me a mission before he left…and it was to finish what he started. He wanted the Princess all to himself; well it's just not revenge if I take your mate, besides she's much too old for me, your daughter however..."

Vegeta growled and his hold on his now sleeping daughter tightened,

"You think you're getting anywhere near my daughter you've got another things coming. She's not going anywhere, and if you think threatening me is going to get you fcking anywhere you have another thing coming,"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong; you see two weeks from tomorrow, my army will be at your doors. And we will kill everyone in your castle, and eventually the entire planet if you do not give up your little heiress. My father may not be here, but trust me when I tell you that his ideas and plans live on,"

Vegeta's glared hardened and his grip on Veala tightened once more, protectively, he wasn't going to let that bastard anywhere near his little girl. Veala stirred in her sleep and Trunks pouted slightly reaching for her.

Bulma picked up her son and stepped closer to Vegeta so he could be by his sister, he reached over and pushed his father's hand a little so that Veala was more comfortable and warmer than before, then he nodded to himself and looked at the strange thing in front of him.

"I don't care what your plans are, we'll crush you, we'd all rather die than let you have our daughter," Bulma was scary when she was glaring, but the ice in her voice, the threat, it was frightening enough with just that, but when combined with her no longer glare just look of pure hatred and defiance, it was enough to make any man fear for their life.

The duke's son stopped talking for a moment but then said quietly

"Your daughter will be mine, two weeks, that's all the time you have, make good use of it, you took something of mine, so I'm taking something of yours," the hologram was gone the second he said that and the small bug that had been used to see everything going on through the eyes of the young princess landed on the ground next to Bulma's work desk.

The couple stood there for all of a minute, before someone said something,

"Woman, don't…"

"Shut up Vegeta, I should have known something was wrong…I should have known that bastard wouldn't have died that easily…I-I…just wanted to think he was gone…that no more problems could come of it," she put a hand on Veala's head and her expression grew sad and guilty.

"I'm so sorry…so sorry little one…." she closed her eyes and a few tears fell down her cheeks. She bit her lip and kept her eyes closed so she wouldn't start bawling then and there. She was about to run out of there, but Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder and Trunks buried his head into her shoulder almost at the same time. She opened her eyes and looked at her son first, he looked up into her eyes and smiled at her, it was that smile that could melt anyone's heart, and it was so very special to her because her little boy was very special to her.

"Trunks…I'm so sorry…Veala is going to be the victim of that bastard Yamcha's son….what the hell is wrong with me…I should have seen this coming.."

Vegeta snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her and Trunks close to him, their little family, together in an embrace. He put his forehead against Bulma's and said softly

"Bulma, he's not going to get her, this isn't your fault. We couldn't have known, so just stop all that crap about it being your fault will you? It's getting you nowhere," Bulma sighed and softly pressed her lips to his for a moment, but before they could get into it Veala stirred and wiggled around in her father's arms, she whined slightly from being squished between them.

Trunks reached over and hugged his twin with a crushing embrace

"Vey vey bwetter!"

Veala yelped slightly, still weak from her sickness, and then tried to squirm her way out from his embrace, but Trunks wasn't having it, he would hug her and cuddle her as long as he wanted to, he was undeterred.

Vegeta held Veala closer to her brother, so that he could reach her better, and said to his son

"Trunks, son, we're going to get you training, so that when your sister needs you, you'll be there to help protect her. She'll be trained as well…but she's going to be weak for a little while won't she," Vegeta looked at Bulma who nodded slowly

"Yes…she will be…probably for a long time…but she's not going to be useless and need someone to protect her forever, she'll get stronger….believe it," Bulma very gently took her daughter from her father, and handed their son to him.

"Veala, my little love, you're too small to know what's going on…but I promise I'll get you ready so you can fight when it comes time….you're going to be a very strong little Princess, and mommy's going to make sure of it," Bulma hugged her close and closed her eyes, letting out a breath, mentally telling Vegeta

_'He's not getting our daughter, he's not messing her up like his father messed me up…'_

Vegeta nodded slightly and put Trunks on his shoulder

"Come on….they can still get a few more hours of sleep, and we have some things to do," He slipped next to her and walked out after her, glaring at the lab on their way out. He was going to make sure his little girl, his mate and his son stayed safe. Nothing was going to get past him, his guards, or his mate. He had never seen her in an actual battle, but with what was at stake, he knew she wasn't going to lose.

He put his sleeping son down in his crib, and looked over as Bulma put the other crib down next to his, putting Veala down in that one.

"She doesn't like to be far from him…and I don't think they should be apart…they're a part of each other, that bond is so strong, if it's anything like ours then I know it's almost too hard to be that far away from him for too long…" her voice was soft and quiet like she was trying not to break down.

She gave both her kids a kiss on the head and then walked out of the room, quietly closing the door after Vegeta walked out. He waited while she stopped to think, and while she was thinking to herself, he mentally reached out to her

_'I hate to interrupt, but we have some training to be doing, with an army coming, and our daughter in danger, we need to get ready. Besides you've been slacking since the twins have been born, you need to catch back up and start training again, you're going to need to get back up to par with how you used to be, Veala needs you,'_

Bulma looked up at him and got a fiercely determined look in her eyes

"No way in hell I'm letting him take her, but you need to talk to the elders and the royal army about all this. I'll go get started training, you go prepare for this battle…I'll see you in a little while," Bulma didn't want to wait for a response but he grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him. He didn't give her space to get away; she was right up against him, his arms wrapped around her waist, locked together behind her. She gasped slightly and then looked up into his eyes,

"Woman, Veala will be fine, and I need you to not freak out like I can feel you're going too," he waited all of thirty seconds before she buried her face into his shoulder and tightened her grip on his sleeves.

"Vegeta I can't…I can't let that happen to her…I won't let it, I need to get back to training, I need to get stronger for her...for them,"

Vegeta just held her for a moment before pulling back and kissing her, leaving her breathless, his plan had been to calm her down, and it seemed to have worked to some extent.

"I know, and you'll get there, and nothing will break this family up, I promise. Now go get working, I'll be there as soon as I can," he let her go and watched as she ran off to train. He turned and walked towards the throne room, he had things to plan out, and he wasn't going to waste any time.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

**A Shorter chapter, but it's needed, i promise. Hope you enjoyed it, i sure do :) might be a little longer until the next chapter is up, but i'll work on getting it up as fast as i can**


	16. And so it begins

Vegeta thought she was crazy. And that was saying something. The Prince of all Saiyans was not one to talk when it came to overdoing things. But as he watched his mate train for four days straight with little to no breaks, pushing herself beyond her limits and then some, he had to wonder if that's how she felt when he trained like that.

Walking over, he almost put a hand out to stop her, but she suddenly let out a deep breath and sat down, meditating like she did every day around the same time. Vegeta wasn't slacking. It wasn't like she was the only one worried and upset, but he was just slightly more practical about it. He normally would have been training twice as hard as he had been, but he had Bulma to deal with now, and she was a hand full when she was trying to kill herself and wouldn't listen.

Ten days. That's how long they had before the supposed attack where, if all went according to their enemies' plan, their daughter would be gone, and they'd be left in the dust, broken.

Vegeta had told the elders, and council of warriors. He assigned Kakarot to stand guard of his children that day, him and his wife and two sons. In part it was only because he somewhat trusted the buffoon, and because they were already here. They had come up to visit and Bulma got the idea to have them help. Help, that's exactly what they didn't need. The more people helping the more to worry about. The more worried they become the less proactive and useful they become.

They had the royal army. Hundreds of highly skilled warriors that are under Vegeta's command, hundreds of Saiyan warriors none the less that wouldn't back down. There was no laughing, there was no fun, no one stopped working, and there was no time for anything but training. Trunks and Veala didn't know what was happening but they knew it wasn't good. Their parents hadn't bothered to come and see them for days. They wanted their mom and dad.

Nothing was well. Nothing was going to be well until everyone was safe. There was an all over feeling of unrest and weariness. Everyone felt it. Even in training they felt as though they were just waiting for the enemy to strike, but with no way to tell where they were, that's all they could do, wait. Four days of non-stop work, four days of not seeing their kids, four days of the same thing. Vegeta was going mad. It ended then and there.

"Bulma, that's enough for today," her head whipped up and she stared at him with bloodshot eyes, her glare daring him to say that again.

"We have to keep going, we can't stop now! I have so much catching up to do!"

"You can't get all caught up by doing this! In fact you may just be falling even farther behind. You need to take a break, woman! You haven't gone to see our kids since that night, neither have I but its more acceptable for me, I'm in charge of the entire planet,"

Bulma clenched her fists and all but attacked him on the spot, he narrowly avoided her kick to the face and grabbed her arms, holding her still

"See! You should have hit me right there, you're sleep deprived, affection deprived and stressed out, take a break,"

"I'd rather not…"

"it wasn't a request, I'm putting all the guards on lock down mode, that means you are to stay inside, no training for twenty-four hours. Am I understood?"

"Vegeta! I have to…"

"NO!" He had to take a deep breath to regain his cool, this was hard on him too, and she wasn't thinking about that. She was just thinking about the battle, and how it was going to be hard on her. He didn't blame her, but she blamed herself, so he took a different approach.

Vegeta let out a sigh and held her tighter to him, resting his forehead against hers, as he speaks it's soft and quiet, completely opposite of usual

"I'm not doing this because I hate you or my daughter. I'm doing this to make sure you're as healthy and strong as you can be when we need you. When I need you. Bulma I don't want to fight with you but if I have to I will. Either way we're going to see the twins right now, together. They're probably wondering why their parents haven't seen them in almost five days,"

Bulma could see the worry, the sadness, and the doubt in his eyes. He wasn't sure what was going to happen anyways. Her heart felt like it was breaking, she couldn't do anything. She was as useless as before. Training meant she could help, she could find a way to save her daughter from the hell that surely awaited her. She kept telling herself Vegeta just didn't understand, but he did. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, breaking her arms free from his grip and putting them gently on his chest.

"Okay…" she said softly then sighed

"I'm sorry…I'm just….freaking out…I can't let what happen to me happen to Veala…she's only a year old…"

Vegeta waited for just a minute for her to figure out what she had forgotten. He counted down from ten, just looking into her eyes with a knowing look.

She knew that look and finally figured it out

"Fck!" she got out of his hold and all but ran to her kids rooms. She rushed into the room and all but fell over the mess the twins had made over the past few days without someone to take care of it.

"Mama Mama Mama Mama!" Trunks jumped up and out of his crib right into her arms

"Oh! Trunks…my baby boy mama's so sorry…Gah!" she was struggling to keep Trunks steady, he was bouncing and wiggling in excitement. He was already so strong.

Veala hopped up in her crib and extended her arms towards her mother. She still hadn't said a word, Trunks was speaking all the time, but she wouldn't, not even when someone spent hours working with her to talk. She would make noises but no coherent words.

Bulma picked up her little girl and cuddled her twins

"Oh Veala, Trunks, I'm so sorry…. You're one today huh…it's your birthday today. I'm such a bad mother…I couldn't even stop training long enough to remember my own kid's birthdays." She let out a sigh and pouted, cuddling the twins close to her. They were even happier to see her than she was to see them.

"Stupid Yamcha…stupid having the ability to reproduce…it couldn't have been of her own free will…she was probably ugly too…stupid training…stupid emotions…stupid battle…"

She sat down with her kids and just hugged them for a few more moments. She opened her eyes when Trunks squirmed his way out of her arms

"Daddy!" Trunks jumped up and gripped onto his leg, nuzzling against him as he walked into the room. Veala giggled and cuddled into her mother a moment more before getting up and using her upper arm strength to pull herself up, she grabbed his arm and pulled herself into his now open arms.

"Hn," he held her up with one arm and patted Trunks' head with the other available hand.

"Since they are now of the age you said I could train them, that means their training starts tomorrow," Vegeta looked at Bulma with a raised eyebrow, daring her to go against him. She stood up and shook her head,

"Only if I can be there, the entire time,"

"Only if _you_ promise to sleep all night tonight," he countered and she knew he wasn't going to back down.

With a sigh she relented.

"Deal…"

Vegeta nodded, then frowned as he looked around the room

"You two have made a mess…either clean it up or I'm going to destroy it all,"

"Vegeta, they're only one they don't completely understand…" she stopped in her tracks as the twins hoped down and ran over to their toy bin. Veala looked at Trunks then smiled and nodded, opening the bin while he threw the toys inside of it.

"Holy…when did they get so smart?"

Bulma watched them for a few minutes, and then all of a sudden her eyes felt heavy. Vegeta noticed because the usual block she had up, was gone, it only happened when she was too tired to keep it up. He went over and held her up before she fell.

"Why don't you sleep in here tonight with the twins," he suggested as he helped steady her.

"Hmm…what about you," she looked up at him, her eyes slowly closing as she struggled to stay awake.

"I'll stay and put the twins to bed, but then I have to meet with the council. I'll be back I promise,"

She nodded and yawned, her eyes finally closed, she was unable to keep them open any longer. Vegeta picked her up, holding her up against his shoulder; he very skillfully maneuvered the spare bed from the corner into the middle of the room right next to the cribs. He gently put her down and tucked her in. He looked over to the twins who both came over to the bed and climbed onto it. Veala yawned and snuggled into her mother, her thumb in her mouth. Vegeta looked from Bulma to Veala then back again.

There they were, his girls. His eyes went over to his son, Trunks was sitting next to Veala, struggling to stay awake. Vegeta very slowly and carefully sat down next to his son.

"Trunks….son I know you're tired but I need you to listen to me," he gently put a hand on his head and looked him in the eyes

"You are responsible for your sister, while she's in danger as well as the rest of the time. She's not going to be as strong as you are, and with this battle coming she'll need you. You're going to have train hard the next few days... you have a lot to learn,"

Trunks had an innocent look on his face, and Vegeta could only hope he understood. He sighed lightly and rubbed the top of his head affectionately. He looked over his family once and got a determined look in his eyes. It was a fierce, fiery look. He wasn't going to let this fall apart.

His family was going to stay together, and stay strong together. He put Trunks in his crib and then Veala. He gently touched the little girl's back and turned to leave, but before he could, he was stopped short with one word

"Dada?"

He turned, eyes wide, towards his daughter, who was sitting up in her crib, rubbing her eye with a fist.

"Did you just…" Vegeta walked back over to the crib and blinked a few times, then whispered

"Say it again…"

"Daddy…" she reached up and took his hand, then cuddled it close to her, her first word, it melted more of the ice around her father's heart.

Vegeta was sure if he didn't already have a soft spot for the little girl in front of him, he just got smacked in the heart with one. His heart was just melted some, and he couldn't help but soften his gaze and pick her up gently, hugging her close to him.

"I'm going to keep you safe….and here…if you get hurt or taken, I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be good for that bastard's son…"

Veala yawned and rubbed her eyes again, cuddling into her father. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowly steadied, Vegeta knew she was asleep when her grip loosened around his shirt.

He had been keeping his eyes closed, just holding the baby for a few moments, he opened his eyes when she was finally asleep. He gently laid her down and tucked her in once more. He whispered as he walked out of the room

"I have work to do…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Twelve hours. That's how much time they had left. Bulma and Vegeta had trained harder than ever before. Vegeta personally attended the training of his heirs. Veala was the strategist and Trunks was the muscle. Trunks was smart as well, but he didn't need it with his twin at his side.

Bulma was so close to being stronger than she had ever been, it was so close she could taste it. She had been training with Vegeta, to better herself, but she wasn't good enough to help him get better. He was a super Saiyan, he probably wouldn't need the help, at least that's what she thought, and she was determined to be of some help. She was determined to be useful. This wasn't going to be like the last time.

Vegeta interrupted her training, not bothering to say anything; he just grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the throne room.

"Vegeta! Where are we going?! I have to…"

"Shut it…" he glared out the window and said bitterly

"He's here…he wants to talk before we start this…he said we have to come alone…me and you,"

Bulma paled slightly

"He's not supposed to be here yet…"

"Well he's here. We have an hour. Let's go get our armor on and get this over with,"

Vegeta was bitter and tense. They both got their armor on. It was matching, each with the royal crest on it. Bulma hurried with her own armor, and then went to their twins' room.

"Goku! ChiChi! Gohan!" she bumped into them in the twins' room

"Don't worry Princess; we're all ready to go," Goku seemed to know of her fears before she could say any of them. ChiChi was standing next to the two kids, Gohan in-between her and Goku. Both of her kids were dressed in armor similar to hers. Blue with the royal crest hidden on the back. Trunks was standing next to Gohan and Veala was holding onto Goku's leg, hiding from Chichi's second son, Goten.

Bulma went over and watched her kids for a few moments. She put one hand on Trunks' head then one on Veala's.

"Don't worry guys. Mommy and Daddy will be back sooner than you think okay? Trunks, Veala, listen to Goku and ChiChi…Trunks look out for Veala…be safe," she kissed them both and swiftly left the room, looking back only once before rushing back to where Vegeta was waiting for her.

"How many are there?" She asked while fixing her gloves. He glanced her way, before looking back to the army.

"Three hundred, but there's something off about them, they aren't normal warriors. I can't tell what it is yet, but I'll figure it out soon enough," he glared at the battle in front of him. It was quiet and no one was fighting yet, but he could tell this wouldn't be easy. He had a very bad feeling about this. They all did.

Bulma looked out and saw their meeting place and took a deep breath.

"How much time,"

"None, let's go,"

Vegeta started walking without looking back at his mate. Soon they were flying. They quickly got to the middle of the battle field.

"Ahh finally,"

Bulma landed next to Vegeta and glared daggers at the person in front of them

"Do you two want to bow out now, or do you want to fight a battle you know you can't win," Yamcha Jr. was smirking. He looked calm, like he knew he was going to win, and get what he wanted.

"Unfortunately for you, we aren't cowards like your father, so we're not going to run away from our problems," Vegeta and Bulma were on the same wavelength, trying to strategize while back talking.

The smirk on the duke's face faltered for a moment but it was right back on his face as he said

"You didn't know my father well, he was no coward,"

"I knew your father way before you did. And I know he was a coward, because he didn't stick around to help raise you." Bulma put a hand on her hip and her glare became just a steady look. It was ten times as terrifying.

The duke jumped up from his position,

"How the hell would you…"

"I've done my research. You're not doing this for revenge on his behalf…you didn't even know your father; he was too obsessed with me to stay with you and your mother. You're mad at me, so you're punishing me and my family, if you're going to attack us, at least tells us the real reasons. I figured them out from that bug; your idiot of a father wasn't good at removing his old files," Bulma held up the bug and looked over it a few times, then crushed it instantly

"You have a coward of a father, and you attacking us head on with no real reason…doesn't make you much better," Bulma was pissed at this guy, Vegeta hadn't even said one word, and the boy was already trembling in both anger and fear.

"How dare you…!"

"How dare I?! You come to our home, threaten our family, and you have the nerve to call me out?! You don't know what you're dealing with here, the entire royal army, plus me, plus Prince Vegeta, who is a super Saiyan. You have no hope of winning, so either turn around and go home, or get your ass kicked by a girl. Either way is fine with me," Bulma turned away from the duke's son.

Vegeta's glare landed on the boy in front of him,

"Are you prepared to surrender, or are we doing this the hard way?"

Yamcha Jr. looked at Bulma then turned to Vegeta

"This battle has already begun, your daughter will be mine very soon, if not already."

He looked at Vegeta and after a few moments his smirk returned

"No one believes you're really a super Saiyan. That's just a story parents tell their kids so they'll train harder, and by the way Princess…"

Bulma turned and looked into his eyes, she suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and something had gone wrong, something wasn't right, she could tell by the look in his eyes, he'd done something already, somehow he knew her concerns, for his smirk grew.

"I'm not afraid of you, and I'm positive that I'm stronger than you, and your attitude is sexy, I get why my dad was so into you, so after I take out your mate, I'll just take you along with me as well as little Veala,"

Bulma shuddered and almost gagged

"That's…not okay….eww,"

Vegeta couldn't help but punch the smaller Saiyan in the face, sending him flying backwards

"You will not touch my mate! Or my daughter!"

_'Especially not my mate,'_ he thought to himself angrily.

Just the thought of this little dimwit even touching his mate made him really, really angry. He growled possessive and protectively and struggled to keep himself from going Super Saiyan then and there. As the young boy got back up and wiped his cheek he started laughing, efficiently making the Prince and Princess confused and irritated.

"You don't get it do you? I didn't call you out here just to talk; this whole thing has been a diversion. You've already lost! You idiots! As we speak, my spies have already gotten into your castle and…."

They all turned as an explosion got their attention. It wasn't a huge explosion but it was right underneath the twin's room. Bulma started to panic

"No!" She looked to Vegeta, but he was already gone, racing towards the building.

_'Kakarot…trunks…keep her safe until I can get there,'_

He went faster, gritting his teeth, why hadn't he listened to that feeling. That feeling that something was going wrong, he knew now what that was, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Don't hate me for the cliff hanger :P i wasn't planning it to go like this but it went like this anyways. **


	17. Super Saiyans

**Well i couldn't sleep because i wanted to write...i don't benefit from it but whoever wanted to read this next part, you're welcome. ;) It's not the best chapter but i hope you enjoy it.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

It was eerily quiet as Vegeta raced into the hole created in the side of the castle. There was rubble everywhere; he felt his heart stop for a moment as he saw the cribs smashed against the floor. He rushed in the room and didn't see anyone, keeping as calm as he could, he searched for the energy he wanted to find

"Trunks…Veala…" he flew to the second floor where Goku stood fighting off some robot like thing

"Kakarot! Where are the twins?!"

Goku dodged a Ki blast and yelled back to him

"ChiChi took them along with Gohan to the throne room, hurry! They had another robot go after them,"

Vegeta didn't need to be told twice, he flew there, blasting a whole in the wall to get through it faster.

He didn't like what he saw, a warrior for the other side, holding his son in one arm and his daughter in the other, Trunks started to struggle but was quickly tossed across the room, Trunks maneuvered himself so his feet hit the wall and he bounced off of it, then fell on his bottom, holding back his tears.

"Veaya!" He got back up and ran over to the man, jumping up and down trying to reach his sister.

Vegeta wasn't planning on going super until he had no choice, but when the warrior kicked his son across the room, and he saw Chichi struggling to get up and help, that was enough to make him think about changing. No the thing that made him change was when he saw the bastard shake his daughter to try to get her to stop crying, when the idiot was about to hit her, that's when he transformed, he was so angry, there was a flash of red light in front of his eyes and the next thing he knew, Veala was in his arms and that same soldier who had been holding her, was now nothing but dust.

Veala was clutching her head, tears falling down her cheeks, she wiggling her way out of her father's hold and ran to Trunks who was down against the floor.

"Trwunks!" she shook him once and he didn't get up, he just pouted with a slight whimper and turned over, like he was sleeping and didn't want to wake up. She turned with scared eyes to her father who was at his son's side in an instant

"Trwunks…?" She whispered his name again and patted his head, trying to get him to wake up. She had tears in her dark blue eyes. She shook Trunks once again and then rubbed her eyes, making the tears go away.

Vegeta put a hand on his son's head and transferred some energy to him, it wasn't a lot, but it was just enough to get him back on his feet. Trunks opened his eyes and sat up

"Daddy? Veaya all safe now….see?" he smiled and hug tackled his twin, acting as though nothing had happened. Vegeta let out a breath, he was furious at himself for letting that happen. They had actually touched her, they almost had her. He went over and helped ChiChi up, nodded to the twins and turned to see Goku walking in the door

"We've got company!" he said closing the doors and sealing them up.

"Let them come!" Vegeta focused on his anger, on the feeling that he would have if anything happened to his family. He let that be his power, he felt the energy slowly build up, he closed his eyes and let out a yell right as the door was broken down, damn it he was a mighty super Saiyan! And he was going to transform once more before this battle was done, he had something to fight for this time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Bulma was in the middle of her own fight, as soon as Vegeta had gone, the army was called to charge, the leader staying to fight with Bulma, and they were high in the sky, fighting hand to hand, fist to fist. Her heart was racing and she felt the need of her twins. She knew they needed her, and she was positive if she didn't get to them soon her heart would break, knowing they needed their mother and her not being able to be there caused her pain she didn't know possible.

Bulma was trying not to panic, Vegeta didn't send her any mental messages that said their kids were fine, she tried to call him but in the middle of a battle, their mental bond was a little fuzzy as they tried to concentrate. She narrowly missed a kick and jumped back away from the psycho in front of her. Her breathing was heavy and she was trying to think of a way to get around him and into the castle.

"What? Tired already? What was that big speech about me being beaten by a girl huh?"

Bulma growled angrily and powered up, transporting behind him and kicking him to the ground.

"Just shut up! Why can't you just leave us alone?"

She teleported behind him once more and kicked him back to the air, she went back and forth twice before she got an idea, she shot a ki blast straight at him, sending him flying so far he almost hit the castle. She powered up even more and flew as fast as she could to where he was, but when she got there only part of his armor was there. She almost started to panic, she glare at the floor then closed her eyes, trying to sense where he was. She paled and sent a message to Vegeta

_'Vegeta! Look out, the army is just a distraction, he's trying to sneak in behind you! Don't let him get to the kids,'_

She didn't hear a response; she couldn't sense him at all. It was enough to make her freak out, the feelings all inside her, the fear, the worry, the feeling that she wasn't going to be useful, the uneasy and reckless feelings that she had. It was enough to make her want to burst, she closed her eyes and focused those feelings, she used them and made them her power, and her clear blue eyes flickered a deeper blue as she flew into the middle of the fight. Her light blue hair seemed to be flickering to a bright yellow and back again. She tired even harder to get there, almost there. She was almost there!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

Vegeta heard his mate's message, but before he could respond he was swarmed with the warriors, the enemy was strong, multiple fighting styles, they weren't even real Saiyans; they were some sort of cyborg things. It was like they were half robot; it was starting to piss Vegeta off. His thoughts went to Bulma; he could feel her energy getting stronger and stronger.

He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts as he remembered his mate's warning he positioned the rest of the guard around his kids and ChiChi.

There were too many blocking the way for them to get out safely. Vegeta made sure to keep every angle accounted for. What he wasn't expecting was the frontal assault, he'd been so worried about the sneak attack, and he hadn't looked at what was right in front of him.

The duke's son came straight for the little princess and only had to knock out three guards, it took two punches and he had her. He jumped up into the air and blasted another hole in the wall, successfully claiming his prize.

It took everyone but a moment to figure out what had happened. When the duke got his prize, the robots all retreated. The duke blasted the roof off of the throne room and laughed darkly

"Hey Prince Vegeta! Look what I got!" he said the title with a mocking voice, almost like he was taunting him with it. He held up the one year old girl and chuckled darkly

"Looks like you lose!"

"Veala!"

Vegeta looked up at them and glared, growling in frustration, hands clenched into fists, trembling in anger and slight fear. He couldn't believe they'd been so stupid. He didn't know when it happened, he got so frustrated he transformed yet again. Super Saiyan two, he felt so much more powerful than he had before. The threat on his family must have been the cause, without that he couldn't have done it. He couldn't see for a few moments, the power was blinding. He shot up and was about to kick his enemy, but his daughter was put right in the way and he had to stop.

"Uh uh uh, one wrong move and the Princess gets it," Yamcha Jr. had a smirk on his face and evil in his eyes. Nothing was going right for them that day.

Bulma saw them, and just lost it, she raced up next to Vegeta and pointed her now Ki glowing hand towards the enemy. She was trembling with rage and worry, her whole body was shuddering, the energy inside her was finally unlocked, her hair changed color, from light blue to yellow and her eyes were bluer than they had ever been

"Give her back!" she couldn't stop her body from trembling, nor could she stop the anger from taking over her entire being.

"YOU BASTARD! SHE'S JUST A BABY!"

Vegeta's eyes were wide and he lost focus for a few seconds, she was a super Saiyan, she hadn't even been training to do it and she had accomplished it. If they hadn't been in the middle of a battle, he would have stopped everything to celebrate, and by celebrate; he meant he would take his mate and see how long she could last against this new found power both of his and hers…in bed.

Yamcha Jr. looked visibly paler as he looked over his enemy. If he had known Vegeta was as distracted as he was he would have used it, but he had only ever heard stories about male super Saiyans. There had only been one female to make it close to that, and she didn't ever get there.

"Y-You're a…S-Super S-Saiyan…I d-don't…"

Veala looked at her parents and then up at the guy who was holding her. All this noise and fighting was scaring her. She closed her eyes and waved her arms towards her mom, crying softly and struggling against the stranger holding her not so gently. Her struggling seemed to smack the duke out of it. He glared at the two super Saiyans in front of him and flew out over the castle, holding the crying girl out like he was going to drop her.

"Make one wrong move and she's done for, you both know you're not fast enough to save her,"

Vegeta had snapped back into reality and was trying to think of a way out of this. He looked down and saw the fighting had stopped, everything was still. Kakarot and the royal army had taken over the other army; they were down and out of that battle. If this hadn't become a hostage situation, that idiot would be dead by now.

Bulma couldn't help the tears threatening, there she was, useless as ever, her power surged and she knew what to do, she sent a mental image of the plan to Vegeta and didn't wait for a response as she charged him. She ended up right in front of him, he was so frightened that she moved so fast he yelped and threw the baby towards the ground unintentionally.

Vegeta was ready though and dived, catching her before she could reach the ground. Veala's eye were wide and as soon as her father grabbed her she clutched onto him for dear life, her whole little body was shaking and her once silent tears were now turning into sobs and gasps as she tried to breathe correctly.

He rubbed her back gently, soothingly, he knew even in her young age wouldn't be able to forget or get over the things that have been happening. He glared slightly at the fight happening above them. He shook his head slightly in wonder. His mate had gone Super Saiyan. A small smirk tugged at his lips, he knew this was a serious situation but he couldn't help it. She was the strongest Saiyan female he had ever seen, and she was all his. Did he ever have any chance of taming her? In any way? He had been doomed on that mission since the beginning.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard the scream, his eyes shot up and he saw the fight going on above him. His mate had the upper hand; of course she would have it she was a super Saiyan now. Vegeta noted that unlike him, her hair didn't spike, it was longer and went in long flowy curls around her face and upper back. Vegeta landed next to Goku, still holding a very upset Veala in his arms, his hand was on her back, trying to sooth her. He was planning on putting the young girl down and going to help Bulma, but her grip was like iron, she wouldn't budge, even as a Super Saiyan he could not get her off him.

"Veala…let go of me,"

She gripped onto him with all the strength she had and shook her head, trembling still, her sobs quieted but the tears seemed endless.

"N-no l-let g-go D-Dada…"

He couldn't put her down; he didn't know how she had held up that long. He looked up and bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to help his mate, but he didn't dare leave his daughter…he couldn't, literally. He could only watch and hope for the best.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma was on fire, she felt the energy and power coursing through her. She threw punch after punch, kick after kick. This guy wasn't going to get away with this. She was going to make him pay. She was going to make sure that nothing else like this would ever happen again.

For a moment she lost focus and he used that to strike, he made a blow to her side right under the armor and she screamed in pain. She moved away from him and put a hand to her side, cursing under her breath.

"Super Saiyan or not, I was trained by the best, my father. So I will defeat you!"

"You are completely insane! It doesn't matter if you beat me, because then you have to fight Vegeta, and he's a super Saiyan two now. He's one hundred times stronger than I am, even as a super Saiyan. You are going to lose this fight, and I'm going to make sure you lose it right now," Bulma teleported behind him and put him in a head lock from behind. She used one of her hands and put it on his back; she closed her eyes and held him still as she charged her power. Her eyes seemed to glow as she counted to ten.

Right as she was about to blast him he broke free from her hold, and as she released her energy beam it hit him in the shoulder, going all the way through him. His scream was cut off as she hit him again, but she didn't get the chance to hit him again because he threw something at her. It landed on her other side, where she was not hit, and after just a moment it caused her unbearable pain. She screamed and clutched her side; it seemed to be electrocuting her. She turned back to normal and started falling. It hurt so badly she couldn't focus on anything but getting the pain to stop. Tears streamed out of her eyes like a waterfall, there was no end.

Vegeta couldn't bear to see his mate or his heiress crying, but when it was both and the one responsible was about to get away, he wasn't going to be forgiving. He had to all but tear Veala off of him, muttering to her a quick sorry as he handed her to ChiChi and he flew to Bulma, catching her and holding her still as he got the small knife out of her side. It was the source of all her pain. She twitched a few times and coughed, then whimpered, her eyes were closed, and she was completely spent.

AS quickly as he could he flew her to the ground level and set her down next to their friends and children. He sensed for the energy and when he found it he looked up

"He's not far, I'm going after him. Kakarot! Keep Bulma from moving and you," he looked at ChiChi

"Take care of the twins; I'll be back soon enough,"

He shot up and off without waiting for them to respond. The army was beaten, their leader running away and he wasn't going to let him. No he'd pay for what he had done, and Vegeta wasn't going to make it quick and painless. No it would be so much worse than that, so much worse than what he had done to his worthless father.

After Vegeta was done with him he'd wish he had never been born at all. He's wish he didn't even exist. Heightening his senses he homed in on his target and went ahead at full speed. He just hoped that no one tried to follow him, particularly Bulma. He was going to take care of this alone. He was going to do it alone, and right then, he wasn't going to ask any questions or say anything to him. This man was dead, there was no hope for him now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**Some people just never learn. i guess stupidity is genetic. at least in this case. Don't get a Super Saiyan angry...it's not a good idea. And since there haven't been any female Super Saiyans i thought it'd be cool if they had a different hair thing, plus Bulma's different anyways, so it just made sense. I really enjoy writing this, and if you enjoy it as much as i do, i thank you :) **


	18. Maybe next time

Pain.

That's the only thing she could remember as her eyes opened. The relief of the pain not being there was almost enough to make her scream for joy. She was breathing heavily and her side still stung a little from the previous wound. The light seemed to burn her eyes as she very slowly adjusted to being awake. Her mind was ten places at once, causing her to groan slightly. She tried to move her arm but it hurt and she very slowly came to the realization of where she was.

"Bulma!" ChiChi came over and took her hand gently

"Oh we've been so worried! You've been unconscious for almost five hours…. Going super Saiyan and taking that much damage I'm surprised you aren't still asleep," She didn't stay by her side for very long as she had crying children to tend to.

"Oh little Veala is so worked up…when you feel up to it maybe you could calm her down…." ChiChi went over to the three small children. Trunks was trying to calm Veala down, Veala was trembling and crying softly, and Goten was wondering where his bottle was. ChiChi bent down and picked up Goten, she then went to pick up Trunks but he swatted her hand away, latching onto his crying sister and shaking his head.

"Trunks, you have to…"

"NO!"

He hadn't left her side since Vegeta had left and he wasn't planning on doing that now. His grip tightened and she wiped her eyes with her fist. She was used to him hanging onto her by now.

Bulma was watching and knew she was needed. She very slowly sat up. It took almost five minutes to sit up, she was breathing hard and her side ached. She looked up and saw ChiChi pick up the twins and bring them over to her

"T-Thank you," Bulma said with the little voice she had.

"Don't mention it. You should be taking it easy, but I think these little guys need you…."

Veala was now clutching onto her mother with all her strength, Trunks was still holding onto her and Bulma was now holding them both close to her.

"Yeah…Veala you're such a good girl…I'm so sorry that had to happen to you," Bulma felt her trembling and the tears falling onto her shirt and her heart felt like it was about to burst from the sadness. Trunks was pouting angrily and Bulma had to ask him

"What's wrong Trunks?"

Trunks' pout turned into an angry glare, and he didn't loosen his grasp on his sister. His blue eyes seemed to darken as he said

"Bad guy hurt Veaya, Twunks want hurt him,"

Bulma blinked a few times then nodded slightly

"You are your father's son…." She frowned slightly as the realization hit her that she couldn't sense her mate's energy anywhere around. And their bond wasn't as clear as it usually was which meant he was far away. She closed her eyes and reached out to him

_'Vegeta? Where are you? Why are you so freaking far away?' _

She knew it was ridiculous to be feeling like this. She knew that even though she was about to panic he'd be fine no matter where he was. But her body was still freaking out, and after everything that had just happened she needed her mate. She needed him, and their kids needed him. Now was not the time for crazy missions to find idiots.

She clamped her eyes tighter together and held her kids closer to her as she waited for a response, desperately trying not to freak out because her mate and husband wasn't there with her. Her body was trembling and it took all her effort to keep herself upright as she was holding her twins, but with her willpower almost alone she managed it. After a few minutes with no response she whispered in her head

_'Vegeta…?'_

_'Gah, Woman I'm in the middle of something stop interrupting me!'_

She let out a breath of relief, it had been an angry and snappy remark but it was a response, it put her somewhat at ease.

_'Get your ass back here Vegeta! I don't know what you're doing but….'_

_'Woman, shut up. I'll be back there as soon as I can. So be a good little female and tend to the children until I get back,'_

Even mentally Bulma could hear the sarcasm and annoyance in his voice. She couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at him over that comment.

_'Bite me, you know this just means that I'm going to redesign the castle and make it all colors you hate,' _

Bulma could feel his annoyance and could almost see his eye twitch in irritation. She was as stubborn as ever and he was going to give her the argument of a life time when he got back.

_'I am not having this discussion now, but don't you dare even think about doing anything for another hour, I'll be back by then. The twins need you, just don't bother me again or this will take longer,' _

_'…..fine…but if you're not back in that time frame I'm painting our room pink,'_

She could swear she heard a growl but he didn't say anything else. Bulma opened her eyes and looked around, there were a few injured soldiers, and Goku and ChiChi were sitting with their family a little ways over. He was smiling and laughing even though he looked pretty beat up.

Her children were still clutching to her, Veala didn't look like she'd ever let go. Trunks was still angrily pouting and his scowl made Bulma smile slightly.

"Don't worry Trunks; daddy will take care of it okay? He's going to get that bad guy and make sure he never hurts anyone again."

Trunks looked at his mother then to his sister and nodded, snuggling into her. Veala yawned and finally returned her brother's embrace. While they were the same age, almost exactly, she was a lot smaller than him. She wasn't weak, no that wasn't it she just took after her mother. And while Bulma was not big in stature, she was indeed very strong. Trunks just looked much older than his twin; he looked older than most of the other Saiyan kids his age.

Veala was slowly falling asleep, but every time she closed her eyes she jolted back awake. She was even more stubborn than her father in Bulma's eyes. As Bulma watched her daughter she knew the little one wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. She started gently rocking them both, but Trunks was determined to see Veala fell asleep first. His eyes drooped and he struggled to keep himself conscious but he did until Veala was asleep.

Bulma sighed lightly as she held them close to her. The room was quiet; no one seemed like talking much, only the occasional laugh from Goku and a few people whispering could be heard. The thoughts of what had happened that day suddenly made Bulma feel extremely tired. She had done it. She'd gone super Saiyan. She hadn't been training for it, she hadn't asked for it, in fact she didn't think anyone but Vegeta could actually get there. She was a little weary of it. It meant she was strong but what if people saw that as she was too strong? What if they didn't want two Super Saiyans ruling them? It was just a thought for the future, like her kids she was falling asleep.

"Mmm hey Goku?"

Goku quickly went to his Princess' side

"yeah? What's up Princess Bulma?"

"I'm going to lay down for a few minutes…if I don't wake up after an hour, wake me up alright?"

"Uh sure, but you should probably just sleep, why do you need to be woken up? You've been through a lot today and you'll need to…" he stopped short when he saw the glare he was receiving

"I mean, yes Ma'am! I will wake you up in an hour!" he laughed hesitantly and scratched his head

"Thank you," she said and put her twins on the bed next to the one she was on. They'd be fine. They liked to sleep together anyways. She then let herself fall onto the bed; she closed her eyes and couldn't stay awake. She was asleep in a few seconds.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

Vegeta was in the middle of beating the crap out of the person who had started the conflict that day. He hadn't been hard to find. It took mere minutes. He was alone. All the soldiers he had were robots, not one other person was around that Vegeta could see or sense.

After spying for a while he learned how to shut them all down, it only took one button and the entire army fell.

Then he went to the bastard who had tried to not only take his daughter, but his mate as well. He didn't waste time. The idiot was injured and couldn't fight back. Vegeta just wanted to get all the frustration out that he had felt earlier, and this is how he was doing it. The stupid duke hadn't put up a defense inside his little fortress. It was all too easy for Vegeta to get into.

It had only been a few hours since he had left to follow this guy. It had been almost too easy, of course he was a Super Saiyan two now. It wasn't going to be very hard in the first place. Now Yamcha Jr. was barely alive, he couldn't move and Vegeta was almost done with him. It wasn't like normal torture. No this was much worse, the idiot had already been beaten up by a girl who had surpassed him in every way possible, but now he was getting beaten and killed by the very man who he had sworn he'd kill.

"Still think you're going to get my daughter? Or my Bulma?"

All he heard was a slight groan.

"That's what I thought," Vegeta kicked his side once more and looked down in disgust at the boy in front of him.

"You're just like your father, only more of a coward and a loser, you know why? It apparently runs in the family,"

Bulma had interrupted him twice now, but he was glad she was alright; he had left before he could find out.

"P-please P-Prince V-Vegeta…l-let me l-live…exile me…b-but please...Sp-spare me..."

Vegeta scoffed and said with disgust

"Begging for your life? How pathetic, you don't deserve to live; you don't deserve to be a Saiyan!"

"T-This is a-all my f-father's d-doing…please spare me!" the duke's son was slowly inching his hand forward to grab a gun left over from his earlier experiments.

"You don't deserve my mercy, however I do think you owe me this much. What were you going to do with my daughter if you ever got her?"

He hesitated a moment then answered the Prince deciding if he played nice he might be spared, or get enough time to distract the Prince so he could get away.

"My father wanted to make you pay for stealing the Princess away from him…so he thought if I took your daughter and raised her to hate the crown it would be the same thing…and then after we planned and had you all killed…I'd take her as a mate so we could rule. And of course that means I would rule all of Vegeta-sai." He coughed a whole bunch and was trying desperately not to scream out from the pain it took to speak.

"You're sick. She's too young for that anyway. We'd have found you and killed you before any of that happened. And you know what? You're about to die just for thinking such things, it is treason after all and being the ruler of the entire planet I make the shots. Your penalty is death,"

Vegeta charged his attack and aimed for him, he didn't see what happened as he shot the blast, all her heard was a scream. He looked to where the ashes were and there was no sign of him. Vegeta was supposed to feel better, but he didn't. Somewhere in his gut he felt this wasn't over. But looking back at the ashes he decided that he was wrong. No one could have survived that, unless they moved quickly and replaced their body with something else to be destroyed.

He turned away and blast up into the sky, leaving the now desolate fortress to rot there. On his way back to the palace, he thought over everything that had happened. Right now all he wanted was to hold his wife and mate, and his little girl; he wanted to be with his family. His father had been right all those years ago when he taught him that a man's greatest weakness is his family, but he was also wrong, it was also a man's greatest strength. He wanted to praise his son for keeping his sister safe. His son would be strong, he could already tell.

He wanted to make sure this didn't affect his little girl too much. He flew faster, he just wanted to see them and be completely sure that they were all fine. He was late, he knew it. It had been almost two hours since he told Bulma he'd be back. He growled slightly if she had started planning the rebuilding of the castle he was going to lock her up. And if she was even thinking about putting pink on the walls of their room he'd personally destroy it.

His thoughts were scattered and his gut kept telling him that this wasn't over, but he also had the feeling that it would be a while until they found out what was going on.

"Hn," he said to himself as he saw his home in view. He would deal with it when it came, it didn't matter in that moment, and all that mattered was that his family was safe.

As he landed on the now destroyed roof he felt a few energies. First he felt Kakarot's which made his eye twitch; sure he was a good guard and knew how to take care of himself but he was an idiot, he didn't know why they were friends. Probably because he was one of the only guards he trusted with his family's lives.

The second energy he felt was his son's. Trunks was awake and playing with Goten. His son had tried so hard to protect his sister, and Vegeta was proud of him. He was only one after all. He felt it in his soul that his little son would grow to be one of the strongest Saiyans in the universe, and that thought made Vegeta smirk.

The third energy he felt was his mate's. Bulma was obviously asleep, which he thanked Kami for. He didn't want her awake to start tormenting him with new and stupid ideas yet. He loved her to pieces but when it came to colors and re-designing buildings she was not the one to go to for advice. He could feel how weak she was in that moment, not only was her Ki down extremely low, but through their bond he could feel how weak and tired she was. This whole thing had taken a toll on everyone, but especially her. He knew how he had felt when he saw Veala get picked up by that bastard. He didn't even know if he wanted those feelings Bulma had in his head just yet, he knew they must have been ten times worse.

The last energy he felt was Veala's. It was small and weak. She had been through the most out of everyone. He didn't know how she could still be awake. He could feel she was awake, and could almost feel her trembling, like her energy was. The fact that she wasn't alright made him angry, furious, but it also made his heart hurt. No one wants that to be what their child feels like.

Waiting just a moment more before flying into the castle and walking to the medical wing, Vegeta powered down to normal Saiyan once more. His blonde hair was now black and the blue in his eyes was now black once more.

He went to Bulma's side instantly, she was right by the door and he felt her head and gently rubbed her arm with his hand, as he did so his eyes closed and he let out a breath, it had felt like a lifetime since he'd been able to touch her. It felt like they hadn't been calm like this in forever. He was savoring the moment.

But like all great moments, it was ruined by a child. Trunks ran over and jumped up, gripping onto his father's arm, with surprising strength for a kid who had just been through a battle.

"DADA! DADA BACK!" Trunks was so excited to see his father. Vegeta reached over with his other hand and pulled Trunks onto his knee

"Yes, son I am. Did you take care of your sister and mother while I was gone?"

"Yeah!" Trunks smiled and hugged his father around the neck, squeezing his little arms and crushing himself into his chest.

"He's a good kid Vegeta! I didn't think it was possible for you to have such a good kid," Goku walked over and smiled at him, laughing a little as he did so.

"Yes well I don't know where he gets it from; his mother is no saint either,"

"Hey now, don't be insulting her while she's asleep….oh no! I totally forgot! She told me to wake her up an hour ago! But she just looked so peaceful…and it reminded me of when we were younger and she fell asleep in the garden outside her house and I carried her inside and when she woke up she threatened me with death if I had touched her in any places…I don't know what she was talking about…."

Vegeta's eye twitched in irritation at how stupid he could be

"She was referring to something you must not have any idea about, how you have children without that knowledge is beyond me,"

Vegeta was forced to choke down his laugh at the look on Goku's face; he looked at his son, who was still attached to him and nuzzling into him while yawning.

Trunks all of a sudden jumped down from his father's lap and grabbed his hand

"Dada! On! Come on!"

Vegeta let the boy pull him. After a second he saw where he was taking him

"Thank you Trunks, now go sit with your mother,"

"No! Twrunks stay wit dada!"

Vegeta glared at the boy and said sternly

"Go sit with your mother, right now boy."

The boy wasn't even able to make complete sentences and he was already arguing with him. Trunks pouted and let go of his hand, and then ran over to his mother's bed and crawled up next to her, snuggling into her side.

Vegeta walked over and picked up his daughter whose back was to him. She jumped about ten feet when he did however and came very close to kicking her father where no man should ever be kicked.

"Veala! It's just me!" Vegeta saw the changed look in her eyes and he felt her barely quickened breathing start to slow down once more.

"Daddy?"

"Yes little one, it's your daddy," he almost whispered it because he never thought he'd be a daddy, and when this sweet little girl said it, his heart melted ten times over.

Veala buried her face into his shoulder and gripped onto his armor with her tiny hands, her trembling had all but stopped and her tears were gone. She cuddled into him and sniffled once before saying

"Lub ou daddy,"

She continued to snuggle into Vegeta and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself feeling like a man. She made him feel so vulnerable. She and her mother were his greatest weakness, because he couldn't bear the thought of two of the only people out there that loved him unconditionally being taken away. When he looked into the dark blue eyes of the little girl currently using him as a teddy bear, he didn't know how anyone could do something cruel and evil ever.

He just stood there holding her for another moment; he closed his eyes and rested his head on hers for a few seconds then walked over to Bulma's side once more. Trunks was still snuggling into his mom and smiled at his sister with a wave when they came over. Veala giggled and shook her little head when she saw him.

Vegeta was wondering what was going on in their little heads, whatever it was apparently Veala thought it was funny. He looked at his mate and wife and very gently mentally shook her. It took almost five minutes but she eventually woke up.

"Hmm.." she opened her eyes slowly, and Vegeta couldn't help his smile, no matter how hard he tried. He loved those eyes. He loved being there to see them open. It was one the few things in his life that made him truly happy.

Bulma looked confused for a moment then shook her head and said weakly

"Oh hey…you're late,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes

"Does it matter? I'm here now,"

"Of course it matters I believe I get to paint our room pink now,"

Vegeta growled at her playfully

"You will do no such thing, I happen to know for a fact you hate that color more than I do, so shush,"

Bulma smiled slightly and let out a deep breath through her nose

"It's over at least," she said and wrapped an arm around her son who was next to her

"Hn," Vegeta still wasn't sure about that, but no need to trouble her about it now. He put up a mental block around that feeling so she couldn't feel it and sealed it away deep in his head.

"You calmed her down…" Bulma put a hand on her little girl's back and felt her steady breathing, and her now non-trembling body.

"Hn," Vegeta looked down at the small girl, "She's just like her mother…sentimental and everything,"

Bulma couldn't help but laugh slightly and look into his eyes

"Actually dear Prince Vegeta I think she's just a big Daddy's girl. That's all,"

Vegeta had a slightly amused smirk on his face

"Well she didn't get that from me; so again, she's just like you,"

"I suppose you're right," she said and closed her eyes for a moment.

"We don't need to start planning reconstruction tonight woman, stop thinking about it,"

She was amazed that even with their mental barrier up he still knew exactly what she was thinking about. She shifted her thoughts a bit

"Hey…I'm a Super Saiyan…"

Vegeta felt a smirk threaten to come up on his lips

"Yes, yes you are,"

Bulma smirked slightly herself and it was one of those smirks that made Vegeta wish he could marry her again. It was that one that made him want to know exactly what she was thinking, and almost made him slightly scared of what she was planning.

"Well with two Super Saiyans in the family, that means that Veala and Trunks will have to work extra hard so they can be too, if we're all Super Saiyans we'll be able to kick some major ass out there in the universe,"

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head

"We have a while before they'll be able to even think about that, right now we should probably focus on getting you all healed and rested. Then we'll think about kicking ass and all that,"

Bulma nodded and patted the space next to her, Vegeta shook his head and pulled another bed up to the other side of the one she was on, still holding Veala securely on his shoulder, and he connected the beds with the hook underneath. He put Veala next to Trunks and got into the bed himself. Veala didn't want to have that however and crawled over and cuddled right next to her father, gripping onto his shirt with an iron like grip he had encountered earlier. He didn't want to squish her but she wasn't budging, he shook his head and let her stay there.

They had time later to discuss what was going to happen. He knew that they did. So in that moment he was just going to enjoy being with his family, he was going to savor every moment and learn how to be better and stronger from them.

Bulma was thinking almost the same thing as she wrapped one arm around Trunks and moved him over so he was closer to Veala, he latched onto his mom and snuggled into her, and Bulma used her other arm to hold him, while her hand was resting on Vegeta's arm. The arm that was around their daughter, she smiled slightly and closed her eyes, she was just happy this nightmare was over.

Both were just happy to be together and calm. They all fell asleep together, and no one thought to disturb them, they'd have to face two super Saiyans and the two smartest one year old Saiyans ever if they did that. No one had the guts, or heart to wake them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

**Sorry it took so long to get this up! School sucks! But i rushed my homework and finished this for you guys. :) i hope you enjoyed it. Writers block didn't help me write this any faster either, but i got it. don't worry my brain works again now. I wish i owned Dragon Ball, but i don't, if i did i would make things ten times as awesome. **


	19. Being away

**Alright, it's been a little while, life is crazy busy...suck. But weekends are for writing! and i need to make it to 20 chapters like the OCD person that i am, so here's 19. then maybe i'll write a sequel...if i need too...or people want me too... yeah haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

"Ow! Trunks! Stop it!" Bulma struggled to get him to stay still; it had been almost a year since the battle between them and the duke's son. It had been rather peaceful for the Saiyans after that battle was done. After a few months Vegeta was told his commander of his army was defeated in battle, and it enraged him so he decided to go after that planet.

Vegeta had to leave for a few months to take over the new planet. It wouldn't have taken that long usually, but he wanted to take over their government as well and that took time, because he needed to gain the people's acceptance.

Bulma growled slightly as her son pulled her hair once more

"Trunks of you don't stop right now, I'm going to make you and Veala sleep in the dungeon, and you know she'll hate you for it for a long time, so cut it out!"

She had been on her own for almost five months now, and with two almost three year olds, she wasn't getting anything done. The castle had been repaired and the décor was all but finished. It had taken ten times as long to complete because Vegeta had a new lab installed and he moved the training grounds all the way across the palace. He'd been waiting to do that for a long time. It hadn't been long after that battle that Vegeta was told he had to leave, or rather he told everyone going with him that they had to leave.

Goku was with him, along with half the royal army, ChiChi and her kids were staying with Bulma and the twins until they returned. Gohan loved to play with the twins and they both loved to wrestle with him as well. Goten was another story, Trunks and him were the best of friends, while him and Veala seemed to fight every time they were together. Bulma carried her twins to the training room and sighed lightly. With Vegeta gone she was the one to train them, and she didn't like to train them physically. She just wanted to educate them, knowledge is power they say.

"No! No! Bad Twrunks!" Veala ran away from her brother who had a small energy blast ready in his hands to throw at her

"Trunks! Be careful you hear me? If you hurt her you're going to be in big trouble,"

Bulma went and turned the gravity up to a comfortable level for the kids to train with then set them on their course. She sat down and closed her eyes to think.

_'Vegeta?' _she thought quietly to herself.

Usually it took a minute for him to answer but he always did, sometimes not in the greatest of moods but he'd hear her and respond it was for her own good. She had to deal with the affairs of the castle and world alone while he was gone. She was almost always irritable since he was gone, and she knew it was because she was worried about him. She shouldn't be, but she was. He was the strongest warrior alive, and he could take care of himself. When he left he promised it wouldn't be long and she had made him swear it on his life.

She watched the twins run in circles and then wrestle with each other. Her head was hurting and really she just wanted to go curl up in a ball, she wanted her mate and husband back with her so she could make him cuddle with her. She was just thinking about that when she heard

_'Woman, I do _not_ cuddle. What is wrong with you?'_

_'Vegeta! Why do you always keep me waiting when I talk to you….it is so rude,'_

_'Oh shut up, I'm doing more important things than talking to you right now, I don't have long so what is it you wanted?'_

Bulma growled slightly, he could be really irritating when he wanted to be.

_'I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead you jack ass, I haven't heard from you in almost two weeks, I just wanted to talk to you….but fine you idiot, I'll leave you alone,'_

She scoffed and growled at the passing guard making him run to get to where he was going.

_'Calm down woman, we'll be returning soon enough, stop with your whining; don't you have my children to be training? Get to it; I expect them to be much stronger when I return,'_

_'You're not the boss of me Vegeta, you're such a bastard sometimes you know that? What did I ever see in you…and how soon is soon enough, every time I talk to you that's what you say,'_

She was about to cut the connection but he sent her a mental kick to the head and she rubbed her temple

_'Oww…what was that for?!'_

_'Bulma, would you stop being angry at me!? I had to go and you know it, we'll return soon enough, and if you don't stop being mad at me it's going to be not good for you, because when I get back I'll do something to really make you angry,'_

_'hmph, if you ever get back…you've been saying that you're going to be back soon for weeks…whatever I have children to train, get back to whatever you were doing,'_

Bulma mentally hung up on him before he could retaliate with some other snappy remark. She let out a frustrated sigh and pulled her legs up to her chest, her eyes on her kids but her mind somewhere else. She was upset. Upset at her mate for not being there, upset because she was tired and just irritable. She wanted Vegeta back; she hated being away from him. She hated that some people thought he wasn't going to come back so they were trying to hit on her, and take her away from him.

"Princess!"

Speaking of that devil, the head of their guard that wasn't gone with the rest had been talking about what he would do if Vegeta did not return. He had been trying to get Bulma alone so he could try to seduce her away from her beloved Saiyan prince. He walked over to them and although his face was usually soft and almost indifferent Bulma could feel that he wasn't as soft and indifferent as he acted and showed.

"Yes Captain Broly?" she asked him with a slight sigh of irritation.

"The elders are here and wish to see you about some matter involving Prince Vegeta," he said with a nod and an offer to help her up, which she ignored and got up on her own.

"I'll be there in a few moments," she went over and turned the gravity down to normal once more and smiled as both her children fell down, having just gotten used to the higher gravity levels in the room.

Veala stood up and helped her brother up, then yawned and went over to her mom, holding her arms out towards her so Bulma would know to pick her up.

Bulma picked her up with ease then Trunks with the other arm, he was falling asleep as well, that was the whole reason she had been trying to train him, because it wore them right out, and that's what she needed, them to go to sleep.

"Mama…when daddy come home…?" Veala yawned and cuddled into her mom

Bulma shook her head and said to her little girl

"I don't know Vey; your father hasn't told me when," her voice sounded a little irked and annoyed but that was understandable, five months without her other half, her help, her soul mate. She was rightly upset.

Veala pouted, almost asleep and snuggled into her mother, she was only sentimental when she was tired and almost asleep.

Trunks was just as stubborn as she was about sleeping, neither of them wanted to do it.

"Here Princess I'll take them to their room, I'm on guard tonight anyways," the Captain smiled lightly at her and she sighed lightly, she looked over and saw ChiChi in the halls

"ChiChi!" she called out to her, her best friend came over with a smile and bowed lightly

"Yes?"

"Could you take Veala to her room? Captain Broly has Trunks, I have to go and see the elders about something,"

"Sure thing Bulma," ChiChi took Veala while Trunks reluctantly went to the Captain, Bulma let out a huge breath and nodded to herself

"I'll see you two later,"

Bulma did not hurry; every time she talked to the elders she was either pissed off and had one removed from the council or she was disappointed and wanted to cry herself to sleep. She was bipolar since Vegeta had gone away; it was like the world wasn't right without him there. Whenever he talked to her it was like he didn't want too. Every time they spoke she felt like he wasn't missing her at all, or the twins, he hadn't asked about them once since he had left, and that was forever ago. She felt like their bond was growing apart, she felt like everything they had been going through without him was going to come back and bite her in the butt.

"Princess Bulma," the elders all stood and bowed to her as usual and she walked into the middle of the room folding her arms and looking up at all the elders sitting above her as if they were better. She had a blazing look in her blue eyes; her gaze was level, but deadly.

"What is it this time? If this is stupid like last time, I will not hesitate to physically harm all of you at once, I'm not in the mood for you jack asses to be wasting my time," she was pissed off, but it usually took someone stupider than her to talk to the elders like that.

They all looked at her shocked for a few moments, and then one cleared his throat

"It has come to the attention of the Elders council that you have been taking over Prince Vegeta's duties while he has been away,"

"Come to the attention of? How long has he been gone? He asked me to take over for him while he was gone, I remember being in the room when this conversation happened," her sigh did not go unnoticed by the people in the room.

"Well we don't think it wise to be…"

Bulma's eye twitched and the Ki blast she shot only barely missed the elder that had just been talking

"I don't think it wise to continue this meeting. Vegeta will be back soon enough, you can deal with him at that time, and I'm through with you all,"

She turned around and began to walk away from them all.

"Princess! Stop!"

It was Oni

"What!? What the hell do you want? I have ten things I need to attend to right now, I don't need you people giving me more sh…"

"Princess, please! Come walk with me," the elder cautiously walked out with her leading him wherever they were going and when she had been silent long enough he spoke

"You know that I just want to help you..."

"I know Oni, I know. I'm just sick of these meetings, when Vegeta was here we split them and it was fine…but having to do it all alone? I'm sick of it, and you elders are not my top priority right now. In fact you never have been, I have two kids to train and raise, I have three planets wanting treaties with us, two of which the condition is that we fight the other, I have three guards who think Vegeta won't ever return and will get their chance at the throne by coming after me, and to top it all off my husband and mate is a huge jack ass who doesn't want to give me the time of day!" she had to stop her rant to catch her breath and after a moment she ran a hand through her unique blue hair and let out a sigh.

"Perhaps…you should take a break Princess," the elder suggested

"You know I'm not really a princess anymore…I'm supposed to be Queen. Once Vegeta is back and the stupid ceremony is over we will be King and Queen….that's half my stress…it's supposed to be a week after he returns, and what if we're not ready by then? We don't even know when he's returning..." she was mostly talking to herself, but it was a big concern for her.

"Regardless of status at the moment, perhaps you should step down for a little while, at least until Prince Vegeta returns. So that you'll be more…tolerable when you are needed in the future,"

"Step down and let who take over the work Oni? There isn't anyone else you idiot, and you know that," Bulma glared at the floor and shook her head lightly to clear her thoughts

"I have to go, I have things to prepare for," She turned without a second glance and went to her new destination, she was more irritated lately than ever before. She missed Vegeta, and she was sure he didn't even care that she did, she hated that she did because it made her feel weak and useless, she was going to make those feelings stop if it was the last thing she did. She was heading to her lab.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Vegeta, unlike his mate thought, was almost as stressed and irritated as her. He missed his family, and he suddenly understood what his father meant when he said that a man's family was his greatest weakness. He felt weak because he thought of them, he felt like if he didn't see them soon he would go insane.

But he also knew that they made him strong. He had something that he didn't used to have, something to come home too. He wasn't as reckless and he thought things through, because now he had a hell of a lot to lose.

Hearing Bulma being upset just upset him even more, because he wasn't there to make it better, and that's all he wanted, he wanted her to be happy and when he wasn't there he knew that wouldn't happen. The planet they had been sent to take over were a bunch of weaklings, and they should have returned almost a month ago, but Vegeta had decided to stay to think things out.

He had blocked the feeling part of his bond with his mate, because he didn't need to feel her anger and sadness, he had enough of his own to deal with.

"Prince Vegeta!"

He didn't look up as Goku came running in the room

"Hn," he said in response

"We're ready to return, and I think it's about time we did so, I know I want to return! ChiChi misses me!"

Vegeta scoffed

"I always knew she was weak, missing someone and telling them about it! Pathetic,"

"Actually I think it makes her strong, because she can admit it, unlike some people who will stubbornly act like they don't care when it's killing them inside," Goku jumped out of the way as a Ki blast almost hit him in the gut

"Whoa! Close one; you're getting closer to hitting me whenever I make you mad Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled, this idiot didn't know what he was talking about, he wasn't weak…he wasn't a coward either. He wanted to call mentally to his mate to tell her they were coming back, but then he had a better idea and smirked lightly.

"Kakarot, don't tell your harpy of a wife that we're returning, we're going to make it a surprise to the whole planet,"

"Uh sure, I won't tell…I just hope ChiChi doesn't jump me like the last time I didn't tell her I was returning..."

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment and Vegeta couldn't help but ask

"Jump you? You got taken down by your harpy wife in a battle?"

Goku laughed lightly while rubbing the back of his head, a small blush on his cheeks

"Yeah a battle…that's what it was…"

It took only a second for Vegeta to understand and his face turned bright red

"Kakarot!"

"What?! You asked!"

Vegeta shuddered and turned away from him

"Ugh!"

"Come on Vegeta. You're telling me that the last time you returned after being away for a while Bulma wasn't all over you?"

"I've never been away long enough for it to matter Kakarot. This is the first time,"

Goku laughed and patted him on the shoulder

"Oh she's going to be all over you; just like Chichi was the first time I was away for a long time,"

_'Not if she's still furious at me for leaving in the first place she won't be…'_ Vegeta thought to himself trying very hard to ignore the younger Saiyan standing behind him.

"Don't you have work to do, Kakarot?" Vegeta went back to plotting their course, thoughts of his family in his mind. He wanted to see his mate. He wanted to see his kids. He never thought he'd have the desire to see another person, another Saiyan. He thought he'd always be alone, the change was starting to get to him, and he didn't understand what was going on inside himself.

He let out a frustrated sigh then closed his eyes; they'd be back in less than a week, three days if they didn't have any problems on the way. He was planning what he'd do when he saw everyone again, if it was late enough the twins would be asleep, or plotting what they were going to be getting into the next day.

If he got there too early everyone would be asleep and he'd have to wait until the next morning. But he didn't know if his need for his mate could wait that long. He would have to have her all to himself the minute he was back or else he'd go insane.

Thinking about returning gave him a feeling in his stomach he didn't understand and it was pissing him off.

"Uck!" he suddenly got up and all but flew to the training room where he proceeded to kick the holy crap out of every Saiyan who idiotically thought he stood a chance against their prince.

After hours of getting all his frustration out using others as his punching bags he went to his quarters.

He contemplated just calling Bulma and telling her that he missed her, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He buried his face into his pillow and screamed, then sighed frustrated and just allowed his mind to shut down, making him fall asleep faster.

He dreamed about when they returned and he dreamed that Bulma wouldn't kill him before he could get her into the bedroom, there was something he had wanted to try for the longest time and getting back now meant he could finally coax her into doing it with him. He was convinced she would be all for it once she found out what it was and the thought made him smirk just a little. He was excited to return home to his family and to his planet. In less than a week they'd be back, he could see his kids again, their progress and how physically different they looked. Next time he'd bring them all along, if he had to go through all this again he was sure he'd kill himself of frustration. This would not happen again, he promised himself in his almost asleep state and he'd make sure of it.


	20. The finale

**Let's see how this one goes...i really hope you like it =)**

Home.

Vegeta could see it. It was barely dark, which was good for him, it meant that the twins would be going to bed soon. If he went to visit them he knew they'd be awake for another ten hours so he was fine with seeing them tomorrow. He wanted to see his mate anyways. He smirked as they silently landed. He tried to see into Bulma's mind to find her but he ended up not needing too, her Ki signature suddenly flared like she was angry and, curious, he went off to find her.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?! Get off me!" Bulma pushed the captain off her for the third time that week. She had just finished laying the twins down and was walking back to her lab to finish a project she'd been working on when he literally jumped out of nowhere and pounced on her.

"Come on Princess, you and I both know you want me," Broly was smirking, he had gotten her alone in a secluded hall way.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I HATE you before you get it?! I'm happily taken! Vegeta is ten times the man you'll ever be! So just leave me alone before I get really angry and tell my Prince about this and he kicks your ass all the way back down the ranks!"

She attempted to walk down the hall but he stopped her and pushed her against a wall, her usual light blue eyes suddenly darkened and she held up a hand to his chest

"You have three seconds to move before I shoot you, it will kill you. I will not hesitate to do it and I will sleep just fine tonight, don't think I'm serious? Try me,"

He smirked and didn't even flinch

"I've heard stories about you being the first Female super Saiyan…have you tried it out in bed? I'd love to try it out with you,"

Right as Bulma was about to shoot him herself and be done with him, there was a flash and he was off of her, she blinked a few times and looked from the new hole in the wall to the fighting Saiyans on the floor. Her heart started pounding, her Vegeta was home, a blush came up on her cheeks and she felt like she could do anything in the world. She felt like all the stress she's been under lately was now gone. The relief was fantastic.

Broly was on his back trying to get the Saiyan Prince off of him

"Trying to steal MY mate? First of all you fcking moron, she's mine! Why would she go to you when she has me?!" Vegeta punched him again and sent him flying to the end of the hall

"Second of all, I suppose that it's treason to try and steal your King's wife while he's away, it sounds good enough to me don't you think? I could say you were trying to steal the kingdom and then were going to use it to assist an enemy, do you know the penalty for treason _Captain_?" Vegeta snarled at him, he had transformed once, his energy emitted all around him and even though his eyes were supposed to be blue, he was so angry they looked red.

He had walked around the corner heard the last thing the idiot had said and didn't even hesitate to pounce. His hands were at the throat of the younger Saiyan and he made sure he was unconscious before he tossed him down the hall and called for Goku

"Kakarot! Get over here now!"

Goku was there in three seconds

"Vegeta? Oh what happened! What'd Broly do this time?"

Vegeta growled and nodded his head towards Bulma, telling Goku exactly what had happened

"I'll take him to the medical wing make sure he's stable then get the rest of the guys and we'll take care of it!" Goku went over and grabbed the unconscious Saiyan Captain and took him down the hall to the medical wing.

Bulma was about to move but Vegeta was faster, he was right in front of her, and he didn't waste a second, he buried a hand in her hair and kissed her fiercely and roughly, needily. She all but melted under his touch and kiss. The feel of his hands on her again, his lips molded to hers perfectly, it was a passionate and needy kiss, it told her he had missed her just as much as she had missed him. He growled lightly and pulled back only to start attacking the rest of her face and neck with his mouth

"Next time I leave, you're coming with me," he closed his eyes and sucked on her soft spot. He knew her body up and down, he's memorized every inch of her, he thought about it all the time. It was perfect, she was perfect, and she was his.

"Nnmm," she closed her eyes and tried to focus, but he had gone super and she could barely keep up, her breathing was turning into pants and she couldn't think of anything to say other than whimper out

"V-Vegeta…a-ahh…"

He smirked lightly and kissed back to her mouth, kissing her until she needed air and looking down into her blue eyes, those lovely blue eyes he had grown to rely on, to confide in, and to love. He moved his lips to her ears and whispered seductively

"You could transform too…maybe you could keep up then…" challenging her was the only way to get her to go along with anything he wanted to do and he knew that. He looked back into her eyes and what he saw made him hard, that passion, the fire that he loved, craved, needed, he knew they were going to show each other how much they'd been missed. He almost missed it but suddenly he was against the wall and she was attacking his neck and face, her flowy golden hair making her look ten times lovelier to him. Vegeta groaned slightly as she bit down on his neck and could feel her smirk, making him harder if possible. Everything she did, turned him on, he's missed that.

She was almost completely dominating him in that moment and he was letting her, his hands were busy moving up her shirt and feeling her skin, it made the want for her even stronger. He closed his eyes and said slightly huskily

"Maybe we should take this to our room…."

Bulma slid her hands down his chest slowly and stopped right above where he needed her to touch, it made him bite his lip to keep from making a sound. She looked to him with an innocent look

"Think you can make me? I'm ready to just take you right here…"

Vegeta's expression turned to a wicked one and they were suddenly back in their room, she looked around but Vegeta wasn't anywhere she could see, moving that fast had dazed her. He had transformed once more, because he needed the extra strength to deal with his mate while she was in this state, and had moved them so quickly she hadn't even noticed to their bedroom.

Vegeta came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, slowly moving them down the front of her pants and making her squeak in surprise

"I think…" he was whispering in her ear making her shiver "I need to remind you, who takes who in this relationship…and what exactly I _can _make you do.."

Bulma shuddered at the tone in his voice and was having the hardest time concentration on anything but his hands and how close they were to the place she most wanted him to touch. Her breath came out in short gasps and she tried to move to see him but that desire was gone when he started kissing her neck, his hand moved back up to her stomach and he very slowly lifted her shirt off her, he smirked slightly, moving his mouth across her shoulders, feeling her skin touch his.

Bulma did her best and gained some level of control back in her brain, she flipped around in his arms surprising him just slightly and she moved her arms around his neck, nibbling his earlobe gently

"Vegeta…would you like me to show you how much I missed you?" it was seductive, it was full of passion and fire and all Vegeta could do was nod and move his hands to her back and undo her bra. He moved his hands all over her now naked back and let out a groan

"Damn," he cursed under his breath, feeling her so close to him, made him want to be inside her. He had to have her soon, his want for her was very evident, and his pants were getting painfully tight.

It didn't take long for them to just say screw it with the teasing and foreplay, they didn't even make it to the bed, Vegeta had Bulma on her back, on the floor and finished undressing her, as she was finishing undressing him he started playing with one of his favorite parts of her, her breasts. His mouth was hot and he knew exactly what to do to make her moan.

With them both being Super Saiyan, they had more energy, they were stronger, and the sensations were intensified tenfold.

Bulma was usually one to fight to the end with him in the bedroom, and tonight was no exception; however tonight she melted faster, she gave it to him before he had even entered her and he felt the dominance she gave him, it made him want to give her whatever she wanted then and there.

He showed her how much he had missed her and then some, Bulma kept up with him fairly well, even with him being ten times stronger and faster than her. When he had to downgrade once he knew they had only one or two more rounds before Bulma would be too tired to move or speak.

It was three in the morning when they finally both went back to normal. Vegeta got up and lifted her up, taking her to the bed and laying her down, plopping down next to her and wrapping an arm around her possessively and protectively. He'd missed this part most, though he'd never admit it. He missed holding her after he'd been inside her and made her his once more.

Bulma scooted as close to him as she could and snuggled into him, she was almost asleep, but not quite yet. They hadn't said much to each other, but with them actions always spoke more than words. She let the block in her mind down and felt him do the same, and what she saw made her smile, he had missed them. A whole hell of a lot, he'd missed them.

Vegeta frowned slightly and tucked her into him closer; he tucked her head right underneath his head and rested his chin on top of her head.

"How could you think I wouldn't miss you…?" he said quietly, half hoping she'd hear him and half not.

She shook her head, cuddling into him even more and muttered out a

"You didn't ask about the twins once when we talked…and you'd always tell me to get lost that you had more important things to be doing than talking to me..." she shivered once and got even closer to him if it were possible and he intertwined their legs, making them both warmer as he pulled the blanket up and around them both.

"Of course I didn't ask about them…it would have made me lose my focus and want to come home that much more, stupid woman," he closed his eyes and just held her, taking in her scent, feeling her against him, he was content to never move from that spot, as was she. They fell asleep together, both content for the first time in months, and both happy for the first time in months.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

The next day when Bulma opened her eyes she smiled seeing her mate right there, and then cringed as she tried to move, she was so sore from the previous night and the thoughts of what they had done made a blush creep up on her face, then a small smirk. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she knew that her twins were awake and no doubt giving the guard a hard time about not being able to leave their rooms.

Bulma closed her eyes breathed in her mates scent and then very carefully _tried_ to get up. Vegeta's hold on her tightened and she yelped as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her, his eyes still closed. She melted and kissed him back, and slowly pulled back to look him in the eyes

"Mmm…good morning to you too…sleep well?" she gently brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled at him slightly

Vegeta grunted slightly in response and held her closer to him

"Where were you going?"

"To go get our children…where else?" she yawned and tried once again to move but Vegeta held her where she was

"What gives?! Trunks and Veala are probably kicking the crap out of the guard in front of their room and he can't kick back because they're just kids and they'll destroy him if he tries to hurt them…he knows from experience of others,"

Vegeta chuckled lightly with an amused smirk on his face

"Really? I would love to see this…and I would also love if you didn't try to move away from me again, I just got you back after being away for months, I'm not planning on letting go quite yet,"

Bulma sighed and put her chin on his chest and closing her eyes

"I'm happy you're back…and I'm happy that you want to keep me here, it means you care…however I'm still kind of irked at you for leaving in the first place….so I'm going to have to..Ah!"

Vegeta flipped them over and stared into her eyes with a glare

"You're not moving until I say otherwise," he raised an eyebrow as she chuckled darkly. He peered into her mind and his hard glare broke slowly into a laughing amused face and he buried his face into her chest.

"Damn I missed you…" he finally just said it, she had been thinking about when he had first brought her here and tried to as he put it 'tame her' it hadn't worked then, she was reminding him that it wouldn't work now.

Bulma giggled slightly and rolled them over once more, straddling him and looking down into his eyes as his hands settled on her hips.

"I know you missed me, because I missed you…now I have children to go tend to…and they've missed you as well…so whenever your royal highness decides to get out of bed we're going to be in the dining room," she pecked his lips and before he could keep her there she hopped up and went to her closet to get dressed, she groaned slightly from how sore she was but it was quiet he wouldn't have heard it…right?

Vegeta chuckled and got up as well, getting dressed as well, he was still tired but he would make it look and seem like he wasn't. For once in his life Bulma was ready before him, and he was slightly annoyed at that fact. He walked down the hall to the twins' room and waved his hand for multiple guards to rise and whatnot, and then he heard his mate's voice and couldn't help his chuckle

"Trunks you stop that! Kicking the guard to get out of the room is NOT the right way to go about this…" she was lecturing her little boy while her little girl was giggling at it all

"Veala, what is so funny?" Bulma had to ask her in the middle of her lecture

Veala giggled once more then said brightly

"Twrunks kick hurt captain," she giggled again and Bulma hung her head slightly

"You find other people's pain funny huh…you are indeed my child,"

"I think you mean _MY _child," Vegeta said walking into the room, his arms crossed with an amused look on his face.

"DADDY!" Trunks and Veala both ran over to him and each hugged one of his legs.

"Hn missed me I see. Well that's good I suppose, I hope you two are ten times as strong as you were when I left," he smirked just slightly and unfolded his arms, before he could do anything he had a child on one arm and the other hugging him tightly around the neck, they had timed it perfectly so that they didn't hit each other and still got Vegeta to stop what he was doing.

Veala hugged his neck tighter and when she pulled back her eyes were wide and happy and she was smiling brightly

"Daddy back! Yay! Daddy watch, daddy watch!"

Vegeta blinked a few times, she hadn't been talking much at all when he left and this is what he comes home too. He looked at his two children as they both hopped down and went over to their mother, and both asked her something at the same time, whispering it into her ear on either side.

Bulma smiled and nodded to her babies and made a Ki blast form in her hand, she tossed it up and Veala used her energy to keep it where it was then Trunks jumped up and tapped it and it all but exploded into a billion little pieces, all in less than five seconds.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and he blinked, looking back and forth between the two little Saiyans who were, he swore, smirking at each other, like they knew they'd stumped their father. Veala jumped and landed on his shoulders, hugging his head all cute like and Trunks ran over and hugged him around the neck, both so very happy that they had their daddy back.

Vegeta couldn't help his small smile as he put on hand on his son's back and the other on his daughter's leg holding her steady.

"Yes you two have gotten much stronger and faster I see. Hn we'll have to use that double team thing in the future, you two are very good at going off each other,"

Bulma chuckled lightly

"You have no idea, love"

Vegeta blinked a few times, she didn't usually use terms like that with him, it made his heart feel funny and he shook his head to try to shake it off.

"Come on its breakfast time, and then we have training to do, huh Veala and Trunks,"

"Yay!" Trunks jumped down and ran over to his mother and then jumped up to sit on her shoulders

"Mama, daddy come wif us?" he asked resting his chin on her head.

"If he has time he will Trunks," Bulma walked over and took Vegeta's hand as they walked to the dining room, all four of them so happy to be reunited. Veala rested her cheek on her father's head and had her arms around his head holding on, but it was more of a hug, she missed him so much.

Veala smiled and snuggled into her father, closing her eyes. The parents brought their kids to get breakfast for them all. They were planning to spend the whole day together as a family, of course that probably wouldn't happen.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

"This is so stupid!" Vegeta was reluctantly being pushed through the castle by his wife and Goku.

"Just go Vegeta!" Bulma sighed with frustration, pushing him faster towards the throne room. The elders wished to speak to him and he was being difficult.

"I didn't want to speak to them until tomorrow!" he gritted his teeth and right as they got to the door he stopped them

"Vegeta, go talk to them, hear what they have to say, ignore them like always and when you're all done, if you don't protest and piss me off even more, we can…." She looked at Goku with a wicked look then whispered some things into Vegeta's ear that made his face go red then a smirk settled itself onto his face

"Very well…you'd better hold true to that or I'll make you,"

Bulma chuckled and brushed her lips with his, then licked his cheek and flipped backwards to run off back to her training.

Vegeta watched her go, his eyes on her butt the whole time. After she was gone he walked into the room and sighed

"Make this quick elders, I have things to be doing," he put a hand on his hip and glared at everyone around him.

"Ah Prince Vegeta," they all bowed to him.

"What? What was so important you took me away from my training?"

'And my mate and children' he thought to himself.

"Well our Prince, we need to speak to you about your inauguration in a few days,"

"The Princess took care of it all; I've been speaking to her about it,"

"Yes well…everything is prepared for you…but…" the head elder spoke up

"Your future queen is what we are concerned about your majesty…"

Vegeta glared at the man and clenched his hands into fists.

"You all feel there is a problem with my chosen mate and future queen?" he looked around and only one of them seemed to not have a problem.

"I've been considering getting rid of you all, and now I'm almost certain I'm going to do it, you're all a nuisance I'm king of this planet, not you. So what I say goes, I'm in charge, I make decisions and that's not a right you can take away from me. I chose Bulma because she can help me rule, and it's not in your job description to question that now is it?"

"Please Prince Vegeta! Just hear us out! While you were away she was so over stressed with the things she had to do, we don't think she'd be able to handle ruling the entire planet if something were to happen to you! She didn't listen to us, and…"

"Did she make a stupid mistake?" he asked suddenly

"Well…" they all looked around at each other

"No, every decision she made was the correct one, she handled it all just fine, if I had been gone longer she would have adjusted just fine, I know it, so are we done here? Yes? Great because I only have a few days before I'm officially king and can get rid of you all for good,"

Vegeta walked out of the room, despite the protests and made his way up to the nursery for his kids, they still took naps every day, and they needed it. He walked into the room very quietly like he did and looked into both of the beds for his children. Trunks was fidgeting around trying to get comfortable in his almost unconscious state, comfortable enough for him to sleep.

He couldn't help his small smile as he looked at his son, his eyes shifted over to his daughter not far away from her brother, she was rubbing her eyes trying to stay awake, stubborn little one she was. Vegeta walked over and sat on the bed next to her, running a hand through her hair. Veala looked up at her daddy and smiled brightly, grabbing his arm and cuddling it with a yawn.

Vegeta smiled slightly and let her cuddle him,

"Soon I'll be King…and you my little princess will have many people wanting to arrange a marriage with you, but you know I don't think that will be what I choose for you little one,"

Veala just giggled, having no idea what he was talking about, she was only two years old. She let go of his arm and crawled up onto his lap, cuddling into him.

"Daddy…no leave again…okay?" She yawned and snuggled into him falling asleep almost instantly; he ran a hand through her hair and just sat like that for a few moments before putting her into her bed and tucking her in. He went over to his son's bed and tucked him in as well, with a light hair ruffle, a gentle touch. He walked out onto the balcony and sighed lightly to himself.

He knew that after he was king he would have more traveling to do. He needed his kids to get stronger so he could bring them along on missions he would have. He needed his queen to be able to handle him leaving for a little while at a time.

He closed his eyes and focused on the wind going through his hair, until a pair of arms wrapped around his middle from behind, and he opened his eyes, not bothering to address his wife and queen as she hugged him from behind.

"Well my King…what did the elders want?"

Vegeta let out a light sigh and leaned back into Bulma slightly.

"They wanted me to get a new queen, or at least someone who won't fail under pressure,"

Bulma all but freaked out

"What?! That's it I'm getting rid of those stupid elders as soon as I'm queen," she was fuming now. Vegeta chuckled and held her hands where they were around his middle.

"Don't worry, I've already threatened them and I tend to make good on my promise to make their lives terrible, which starts with getting rid of those positions in general…What do they do again?"

"Nothing important…they seem to annoy everyone," Bulma growled lightly and Vegeta almost laughed but kept it inside his head.

"You know I'm going to be crowned King officially at the end of the week," Vegeta said glancing behind him at her, a soft look in his eyes.

Bulma smiled at him and nodded

"I know, and I get the great honor of being your queen…" she nuzzled her face into the back of his shoulder lightly and had a contemplating look in her eyes as she continued to hold him from behind.

Vegeta turned around and took her into his embrace lightly, they were all alone, and he was alright with just holding her. His greatest weakness was also his greatest strength. Thinking about everything they'd been through, he let her see it as well.

They both chuckled lightly as they remembered the beginning when he thought he couldn't stand her. When he thought he could tame her and make her listen to him.

"I still don't do that, now do I…." she said smiling into him as he shook his head

"No, you don't, but you're not as keen on making my life a living hell as you once were, close enough,"

Bulma laughed lightly and Vegeta went back to reminiscing, when he was king everything would change, he'd been lucky in not having to be king right away, but now he had duties to attend to, and it would take a lot out of him but he was determined to be not only an amazing king, but an amazing father and mate at the same time. As Vegeta closed his eyes and thought about how strong he had gotten with Bulma at his side he knew he'd never survive without her. It had been in his subconscious for a while but now he knew it consciously as well, and he knew it was right.

He hadn't tamed her in the way he originally thought he was going to but he had her all to himself and that was all he needed. Her and their kids by his side he was going to be able to anything. He didn't want to think about being king just yet, for that moment he was going to spend time with Bulma, Trunks and Veala. Because they were the most important things to him in that moment and always would be.

**This i believe will be the final chapter of this story. I dunno...there could be a sequel maybe... it all depends on if you want one or not. :) i hope you enjoyed it, i know i enjoyed writing it. thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked it enough to keep up with it.**


End file.
